orgullo no me dejare seducir
by kyo nakamura
Summary: En sus brazos y al pie de la escalera ella rio tenuemente - ¿Hmp? ¿Pasa algo? - ella reacciono y habló - Nada, es solo que ahora que me doy cuenta aun traigo los zapatos - el los miro - Descuida, no los tendras por mucho tiempo - y sonrio.
1. Chapter 1

primer encuentro

se encontraba cierto pelinegro en su casa leyendo como solia hacer hasta que alguien lo interrumpio

-disculpe- pidio la empleada- lo llaman por telefono

-hai- tomando el telefono- gracias.-y la chica se retiro para que el joven pudiera hablar

-diga- le dijo a la prsona del otro lado del telefono

-neji- sono del otro lado un adulce voz que ya conocia

-hinata- dijo en un tono no tan frio como el que usaba siempre pues queria mucho a su prima aunque muchas veces no lo demostrara tan afectuosamente como cualquier otra persona lo haria- a que debo tu llamada

-es que queria pedirte un favor- volvio a decir n su suave voz quien se le resistiria

-claro, que deseas

-es que ya he terminado con todo lo que tengo que hacer aqui bueno casi todo y ya voy a regresar y- casi en tono de suplica- queria saber si me podrias ir a buscar al aeropuerto, yo se que mis padres no estan en casa y tu estas cuidando a hinabi y no se pense a veer si podias

-claro que si yo te ire a recoger al aeropuerto sol dime el dia y la hora que alli estare

-bueno- regresando a su tono original y un poco mas alegre pareciera como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima- es el martes de la semana proxima y el vuelo llega a las diez

-esta bien

-no hay nindun problema?

-no no lo hay alli estare- y asi termino la llamada

hinata es una chica que desde niña fue muy timida pero con el paso de los años se fue soltando poco a poco pero no tanto aun seguia siendo un poco timida pero ya no le costaba tanto trabajo iniciar una coversacion ya que habia viajado a al extranjero por cuestines de estudio y las amigas que conocio son vastante extrovertidas y a ella se le contagio un poco pero todo fue para mejora.  
ya que cada vez que regresaba de vacaciones se le notaba mas suelta con su familia por lo menos, conversaba mas y casi no se sonrrojaba por cualquier cosa

pasaron los dias y asi llego el martes sin ningun contratiempo, neji le habia pedido a uno de sus amigos que lo acompañara al aeropuerto pero este le dijo que tambien tenia que ir al igual que el a buscar a su mejor amigo que llegaba de alemania y le pidio que lo fur¡era a buscar pero que igual iria con el aunque fuese en autos diferentes. pero aunque neji lo acepto no estaba del todo deacuerdo por lo que le pidio a otro de sus mejores amigos que fuese con el pus no le gustaba conucir solo hacia alla

y asi se fueron neji y un chico de pelo negro corto de ojos de igual color y piel blanca con un asonrrisa un tanto fingida en su rostro, por otro lado iba un chico pelinegro co reflejos azulados y ojos negros muy profundos y piel nivea hacia el mismo lugar a buscar a su mejor amigo puesto que lo eran desde la infancia.

ya en lugar neji y los otros dos jovenes estaban sentados en la sala de espera aguardando por la llegada de los distintos vuelos en silencio hasta que alguien se dicidio romper el silencio

-a quien es que vienes a recoger sasuke- dijo el pelinegro de falsa sorrisa

-a naruto, le respondio frio como siempre- lo recuerdas?

-como olvidarlo- dijo rotando los ojos- es alguien dificil de olvidar- respondio el pelinegro

-y esa raresa que hayas podido vernir a acompañar a neji?- dijo sacando un tema ya el silencio le estaba agotando la paciencia- sai, pense que estabas ocupado con eso de los nuevos inversionistas de los que me hablaste

-he adelantado mucho y decidi acompañar a neji

-bueno al parecer el vuelo de hinata ya llego- dijo neji al observar la pantalla de vuelos que decia que el vuelo en el que venia su prima habai llegado

-eso parece, dijo sasuke- es el que viene de londres no'?

-asi es, vamos- dijo el pelilargo levantandose de el siento

-y de donde viene naruto-pregunto sai a sassuke- lo ultimo que supe de el es que estaba consus padres en belgica

-si asi es pero se fue a alemania a terminar un curso que queria hacer

-o ya veo- asentio sai

-ese naruto sigue de hiperactivo como siempre?- pregunto esta vez el pelinegro

-ya nos daremos cuenta cuando llegue

-y a que hora llega su vuelo?- esta vez fue sai

-a las 10:30

-al parecer los pasajeros han terminado de decender- speto neji al percatarse de que ya los viajantes entraban en la sala

estos esperaron un rato mas por las medidas de seguridad del aeropuerto estaban sentados nuevamente hundidos en sus pensamientos hasta que uno de ellos diviso una figura conocida

-alla esta- les dijo a los demas al percatarse de que su prima ya lo estaba buscando pero escucharon algo en ese preciso momento una rubia corria gritando algo

-FRENTEZOTA- gritaba la rubia a otra joven que venia del lado de hinata

-CERDA- grito una chica de cabellos rosados que se abalanzo sobre la rubia

-y estas otra vez con sus sobrenonbres- dijo esta vz una chica de cabellos castaños

mientras esto sucedia los chicos iban caminando pero se tropezaron con el equipaje de una de ellas habia tirado digase la pelirrosa, los chicos calleron pero casi nadis¡e les prestaba atencion pero cuando se dieron cuenta la pelirrosa intentaba recoger su equipaje y pedir disculpas pero ellos reaccionaron de mala manera

-porque no te fijas donde dejas tus cosas niña- dijo sasuke

-no fue intencional- dijo la pelirrosa tratando de pedir disculpas- lo siento mucho

-hmp para la proxima vez te fijas molestia- esto lo que hizo fue que sakura dejara el arepentimiento a un lado y se pusiera molesta

-como me llamaste?- mirandolo fijamente

-hmp molestia- dandose la vuelta

-eres un engreido aparte es que no tienes ojos en la cara para ver que las maletas estaban ahi y aun te pidos disculpas y me llamas molestia- estaba ya furiosa- la proxima vez que tenga la desgracia de ctoparme contigo espero tener ladrillos en mi equipaje para que te rompas una pierna- ya con su equipaje en la mano y yendose de ahi con sus amiga le grito- ESTUPIDO

-que molesta


	2. Chapter 2

segundo encuentro parte 1

Ya habia pasado casi media hora desde el accidente de las chicas y Sakura aun seguia lanzando improperios al aire ya que hasta sus amigas se habian cansado de escucharla, pero ahora iban en el carro de ino y lejos del aeropuerto esta ya estaba cansada de oir lo mismo decidio cambiar de tema por uno en el que tuviera mas participación

-idiota- esto fue lo ultimo que se escuchaba decir a Sakura pues ino intervendria

-ya Sakura es cierto pero debes admitir que son muy guapos- dijo esta con una sonrrisa

-eh- un poco sorprendida Sakura se giro para ver a su amiga que tenia la vista al frente y sonrreia pícaramente- que dijiste

-ah parece que he llamado tu atención- dijo ino sonriendo y mirandola de reojo- pues bien ellos estan bastnte guapos o que no te fijaste

-no, no me fije- dijo un poco molesta pero no por el comentario de ino sino por lo de hace rato, suspiro

-pues fuiste la unica que no porque te apuesto que tenten si se fijo

la susodicha atino a prestarle mas atención a las chicas al oir su nombre

-a que te refieres ino- pregunto con incredulidad la castaña

-hay no te hagas, apuesto a que te fijaste cuando fuiste por el equipaje de mano de Sakura- Esta hizo un gesto de cómo si recordara algo- ya lo recuerdas

-ah si ya- recordando lo ocurrido hace casi un ahora- pero debo decir que en algo estoy de acuerdo con Sakura son unos idiotas pero no todos

-ah si- dijo Sakura alzando una ceja- por que lo dices- ino y Sakura se le quedaron viendo atentamente pues se habian detenido en un semaforo e ino aprovecho el momento para ver a su amiga

-pues le cuento- dijo esta dndo un suspiro mientras el auto se ponia en marcha ya que ya habia cambiado la luz roja a verde

Flash back  
Hace casi un ahora

Ls chicas caminando con un Sakura con un ataque de ira cuando de repente tenten paro en seco

-que sucede- pregunto ino

-nada es solo que falta una maleta

-una maleta?- inquirio esta observabdo el equipaje de las chicas parecia completo

-si el bolso que Sakura traia en las manos- en ese momento Sakura empezo a buscarlo y se dio cuenta que no lo traia

-se tiene que haber quedado en el lugar donde chocamos con esos chicos

-todo por ese idiota- grito Sakura

-no te preocupes saku yo voy por el – dijo tenten pues sabia que si su amiga iba se armaria un escandalo

-si es mejor- secundo ino y asi tenten se fue hacia el lugar donde se habian encontrado con ino y chocado con esos chicos

Ya estaba en el lugar pero se percato de que ella no era la unica ahí ellos seguían ahí en el mismo lugar pero pudo ver como uno de ellos se acercaba a ella con algo en la mano

-buscas esto- un joven de cabello negro y linda sinrrisa se acerco a ella y le tendio lo que sostenia, un pequeño bolso rosa oscuro el cual ella tomo no sin antes agradecer

-gracias- devolviendo el gesto ya mencionado- ah y disculpa el comportamiento de mi amiga con tus amigos es que ella es un poco explosiva de carácter- se disculpo un poco avergonzada de la actitud de Sakura

-no te preocupes tus disculpas son aceptadas mas bien disculpalos a ellos es que son un poco enojones a veces- le dijo con la misma sonrrisa pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por cierto azabache de ojos profundos y piel blanca, sus cabellos presentaban destellos azulados

-no hables por todos Sai- interrumpio el azabache- ella tuvo la culpa por andar corriendo como una loca por el aeropuerto y no acepto sus disculpas

-no lo tomes a mal es solo que ellas tenian tiempo sin verse y ..- pero fue interrumpida por el que hasta ese momento no habia dicho nada

-estoy de acuerdo con sasuke- dijo sin mirarla, a tenten le parecio un gesto poco amable de su parte pues ella estaba pidiendo disculpas por sus amigas y ellos se comportaban de esa manera como si fuera la grancosa lo que habia ocurrido- son solo unas niñas tontas que deberian fijarse mejor por donde andan

-bueno- dijo esta controlandose pues se estaba molestando con la actitud de esos dos- yo ya cumpli con pedir disculpas- dijo mirando al pelilargo pues no entendia cual era su molestia si el que habia caido con Sakura feu el azabache- gracias a ti sai? Cierto- mirando al joven y cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas dulce que el que habia usado para dirigirse al pelilargo

-si y no te preocupes tus disculpas fueron aceptadas- le sonrrio nuevamente

-hmp- de parte de sasuke demopstrando que no estaba de acuerdo y una mirada fulminante hacia sai de parte del pelilargo

Tenten se fue del lugar no sin antes mirar al pelilargo y con una sonrrisa burlona decirle- amargado- dicho esto se fue dejando un ojiperla molesto aunque no lo demostrara, a un sasuke evidentemente molesto y a un sai sonrriente ante lo acurrido

Fin del flash back

-eso fue lo que ocurrio y por eso digo que solo dos de ellos son uno idiotas

-oh ya veo dijo ino parandose frente a la casa de Sakura a la espera de que el porton se abriera dadole el paso para entrar a la mansion haruno

Se estaran preguntando que paso con hinata pues ella venia con las chicas bueno a hinata le llego un allamada de su padre antes del incidente de las chicas pues se separo de ellas para hablar tranquilamente y no se dio cuenta exactamente de que fue lo que paso con sus amigas solo escucho los gritos que pegaba Sakura y otra persona que no pudo reconocer para cuando termino con su llamada las chicas habian desaparecido mientras caminaba hacia su primo que ya la habia visto le sono el celular otra vez pero esta vez era ino que le preguntba si ya habia encontrado a su primo a lo que esta contestaba que si para que inoluego le dijera que habian tenido un pequeño problema y que por esa razon la habian prácticamente abandonado mientras hablaba pudo ver a una chica que le parecio tenten hablando con su primo par después alejarse. Hinata termino con su llamada y se acerco a su primo para saludarle y luego preguntarle que habia sucedido este no le respondio a la pregunta y solo le dijo que si ya se podian ir o tenian que esperar algo mas esta solo nego con la cabeza para luego decir que se podian ir, se despidieron de los demas y se fueron, sasuke y sai todavía tenian que esperar a naruto pues su vuelo no habia aterrisado aun


	3. Chapter 3

SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO PARTE 2

Naruto llego y desde lo lejos comenzo a llamar a su amigo pero este no le prestaba atencion y no por que no le alegrara verlo si no porque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que sai lo saco

-ahi esta naruto- dirigiendose a sasuke

-como estas naruto- le pregunto sai al recien llegado

-muy bien gracias sai- le respondio- oye teme no te alegra verme, y asi este salio de sus pensamientos, al escuchar la vocecita de su amigo de toda la vida

-hmp, que vueno que ya regresaste- con una media sonrrisa de lado, pero aun con un semblante serio, estaba como decirlo, aun un poco molesto por los sucesos del dia

-oye teme que te pasa- ya se habian encaminado hacia la salida, y sai no podia quitar esa sonrrisita burlona que tena desde hace rato- estas molesto o solo es idea mia

-son ideas tuyas- respondio serio

-lo que pasa es que esta molesto por que un alinda chica tropezo con el y lo dejo mal parado- sai le dijo a naruto para molestar a sasuke

-a que te refieres- ya estando en camino en el auto de sasuke- no entiendo- dijo naruto intercalando su mirada de sai a sasuke y viceversa

-lo que pasa es que ...- y le conto lo sucedido- por eso esta asi

-hmp- la monosilabica interrupcion de sasuke seguida de un grullido

naruto no podia creer que sasuke se habia puesto a discutir con un axtraña en un lugar publico el era muy frio y seco, practicamente tenia un vocabulario nulo y su accion le sorprendia

-pero debo decirte naruto que eran chicas muy lindas- naruto lo miro mientras que sasuke alzo un aceja- aunque no te puedo mucho sobre si tenian un gran cuerpo o no pues traian mucha ropa

STOP

TENGO QUE ARREGLAR AQUI UN ERROR QUE COMETI no describi a las chicas, digo como iban vestidas

-sakura tenia un pantalon de tela largo con una¡os zapatos altos ambos de color negro y una blusa verde debajo de un abrigo negro y su pelo suleto

-tenten llevava un pantalon de gamuza gris y un ablusa celeste su abrigo era de colo gris mas oscuro que su pantalon su cabello en dos chonguitos

-ino vestia con mezclilla pues en japon no hacia en ese tiempo tanto frio como en londres, una camisa de mangas cortas ajustada al cuerpo de color blanco su cabello en una cola

-hinata ib avestida con una ramera de mangas cortas azul claro y unos pantalones mas oscuros su abrigo era purpura y su cabello suelto

gomen no soy muy descriptiva, ahora si seguimos con el fic

ya habia pasado una semana desde su regreso de londres, ahora se encontraba en un centro comercial buscando unos zapatos paraa un vestido que habia comprado en londres. la razon? una fiesta organizada po la familia yamanaka a razon del vigesimo tercer aniversario de los padres de ino a la que estaban invitados todos sus amigos y algunas familias socias en los negocios lo que nuestra querida chica de los chonguitos no sabia que en ese centro se encontraban algunas personas que no hubiese querdo ver nunca mas.

en otra parte del centro andaban un grupo de chicos, algunos hablando y otros en silencio

-arg recuerdenme porque estoy aqui- decia con fastidio cierto azabache de mirada penetrante

-vinimos a distraernos y de paso ayudar a naruto a eligir bien una corbata, no queremos que paresca un payaso- le respondio sai que iba a su lado (que poca imaginacion xD)

-porque eres tan dobe- ya saben a quien se dirige- que no puedes tener buen gusto- que humilde

-vamos sasuke sabes que no soy bueno para esto y mis padres llegaran hasta el jueves y la fiesta es el sabado

-vamos parece que neji encontro un lugar- les dijo shikamaru, un chico de cabellos negros rrecogido en una coleta con un aire desenfadado y despreocupado. todos se dirigieron al lugar. al acabar con las conpras de naruto todos caminaban por el centro hasta que uno que otro se quedaba en algun lugar porque algo le llamaba la atencion. el primero fue sai que se quedo en una tienda de pinturas, despues naruto y sasuke que entraron en una tienda de articulos deportivos y finalmente neji y shikamaru que estaban entrando a una tienda de musica.

nuestra castaña ya habia terminado con sus compras pero paso por un atienda de musica y recordo que habia dejado olvidado uno de sus discos favoritos en su apartamento en londres asi que decidio entrar, despues de preguntar al dependiente en que estanteria lo podia econtrar se dirigio hacia alli lo vio y lo tomo pero al mismo tiempo otras manos se posaban sobre el mismo, ella alzo la vista para decirle a la persona que fuese que ese disco era de ella pues era el ultimo que quedaba pero ¡o no! quien era la persona que lo habia tomado tambien, era el, el mismo chico del aeropuerto un poco sorprendid por encontrarselo alli solo atino a decir

-TU- pero no solo ella lo habia dicho el pelilargo tambien, este levemente sorprendido la miro a los ojos pues habian quedado de frente

-que haces tu aqui?- disparo ella sin ningun miramiento

-no es obvio- como queriendo decir que estupida pregunta, ella lo miro un poco molesta a si que decidio irse pero algo la detuvo

-que haces?- le pregunto ella a neji-

-que crees que hago- dijo frio como siempre pero se estaba divirtiendo con la reaccion de ella

-podrias soltar el disco- ninguno de los dos habian soltado el disco- es mio

-no lo creo-dijo ante la mirada de incredulidad de esta- yo lo voy a comprar

-que has dicho, yo lo vi y tome primero asi que me lo llevare- intentando quitarle el disco cosa que no pudo

-no lo creo yo me quedare con el- tenten ya estaba molesta pero pudo notar que el le estaba divirtiendo la situacionasi que trato de calmarse lo mas posible solto el disco mientras el la miraba este no entendia porque ella lo hacia el se estaba divirtiendo y se notaba ella era terca entonces porque lo hacia. neji cayo en cuenta que debia ser porque noto que le se estaba divirtiendo con su actitud.

-quedate con el- trataba de sonar lp mas calmada posible y en tono serio no muy comun en ella- imbecil- y con esas palabras salio del local dirigiendose a la salida

-que fue todo eso- pregunto shikamaru quien habia contemplado la escena en silencio

-no fue nada

-en serio- en tono burlon y con un aceja levantada a lo que neji solo respondio que era la chica del aeropuerto ( naruto se hai encargado de contarselos a todos)- ya veo al parecer hay una chica que no cae ante tus encantos- con el mismo tono buron mientras se dirigian a pagar

-no existe una mujer asi, aparte yo no la intentaba conquistar solo tome la oportunidad para vengarme por lo que dijo en el aeropuerto- dijo sin ninguna expresion saliendo del lugar

-si claro pero no retiro lo dicho, esa chica no te soporta y eso que solo te ha visto dos veces

-hmp- solo dijo eso

en ese momento los demas se acercaban y decidieron ir a comer para luego irse a casa. mientras que con tenten esta ya se dirigia a su casa en su auto agradeciendo que sakura no la hubiera acompañado porque estaba ayudando a ino con lo de la fiesta porque si no esa hubiera armado un escandalo

-conociendola como la conozco no lo dudo- y con ese pensamiento se dirigia a su casa aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer y la fiesta de aniversario era en una semana.

comenten y diganme que tal


	4. la fiesta parte 2

LA FIESTA parte 2

-oh hinata- dijo el padre de esta al verla llegar a donde ellos estaban, su tono de voz serio pero no tan rigido- donde esta hinabi, no la he visto desde que llegamos- tenten por su parte no interrumpio eso seria mala educacion, solo espero a que ella respondiera a su padre

-esta con Haruka, ellas son de la misma edad asi no se aburrira tanto como ella dice- respondio hinata a su padre. tenten que no se habia percatado aun de la otra persona que habia llegado puesto que se encontrabaun poco mas atras de su amiga penso que ya era tiempo de saludar a amiga

-hiana!- lallamo con voz suave y amigable- que hermosa estas, me alegro que hayas llegado- le dijo con una sonrrisa

-ohayo tenten- devolviendole el gesto

-las chicas y yo nos preguntabamos cuando ibas a llegar- termino de decir

-gracias- respondio un poco sonrrojada, hinata se habia vuelto mas sociable pero hay como decirlo habitos o reacciones que no se pueden eliminar o evitar del todo- tu tambien te vez muy bien

-gracias- respondio esta, mientra que un joven pelilargo de ojos perlase posaba al lado de su padre pero no se fijaba mucho en la joven que hablaba con su prima, este tanteaba el lugar a ver a donde estaban sus amigos pues por pedido de hiashi habia ido a buscar a hinata, pensaba donde podrian estar pues mientras caminaba hacia su padre y su tio los vio, a algunos, moverse del lugar. pero algo o mejor diho alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras las chicas hablaban

-neji- le llamaba su padre

-hai- le contesto viendolo fijamente

-donde estan tus modales- le reprochaba su padre en tono bajo, como en susurro,- no saludaste a la señorita- haciendo un discreto ademan para que neji notara la presencia de la joven que ahi se encontraba, pero este solo la vio de reojo y volvio la vista a su padre, no la reconocia, pues no conocia a todas las amigas de su prima

-gommen- se disculpo con su padre que pronto se dispuso a presentarlos (las posiciones eran estas hinata y tenten estaban una al lado de la otra, hinata levemente a la izquierda de tenten con esta tapandola un poco ya que la susodicha se encontraba con el rostro dirigido a otro lugar, estas estaban frente a los hombres hiashi a la derecha, hizachi en medio y neji al otro estremo un poco atras)

-senorita tenten- la llamo hizachi- este es mi hijo neji hyuga, neji ella es la senorita tenten ama- como describir sus ojos cuando sus miradas chocaron era ¿sorpresa, molestia, escepticismo? no lo podian creer se habian encontrado de nuevo pero por la sorpresa solo atinaron a decir

-TU??- dijeron al unisono el con su seriedad en el rostro pero a la vez mostrando algo de sorpresa que desaparecio rapidamente, ella con sus ojos bien abiertos con incredulidad y duda marcada en su rostro no podia creer su suerte- que haces tu aqui- le dijo la chica a neji, en su tono de voz, que no alzo al hablar pues trataba de controlarce; pues a decir verdad ella era la que mas aurocontrol tenia de sus amigas sino fijense en sakura e ino dos chicas con caracter explosivo y hinata timida aunque ahora no tanto pero timida al fin y temari ni iba a responder pero alguien los interrumpio

-se conocen?- indago hiashi mirandolos con sorpresa ante la reaccion de los dos cuando fueron presentados, otra vez neji intento hablar pero alguien de le adelanto

-no exactamente hiashi-sama- esa era la dulce voz de tenten que por el hecho de ser dulce no dejaba de ser seria- nos hemos cruzado un par de veces- termino mirando a hiashi y luego de reojo al chico

-oh ya veo - esta vez fue hizashi quien hablo, neji solo alzo una ceja al ver como la chica respondio seria y directa, esta a su ignoro la mirada del hyuga y se dirigio a decirle algo a hinata

-nos vamos con las chicas hina?- le dijo ya mas relajada- esque hace rato que me separe de ellas y me deben de andar buscando

-hai- le dijo aun sorprendida de su amiga digo por su reaccion para con su primo- ottow vuelvo en un rato- dirigiendose a su padre este solo asintio

-fue un placer verlo de nuevo hiashi-sama- dijo esta vez con una sonrrisa que sorprendio a neji *ahora sonrrie* penso neji- y fue un placer conocerlo hizashi-sama- con la misma sonrrisa sincera se dirigio al padre de neji mas a este (a neji) solo lo miro borrando por completo su sonrrisa y sin dirigirle la palabra se fue con hinata- vamos hina- y asi caminando para encontrarse con las demas dejaron a los hombres hablando entre ellos, bueno mas bien a los hermanos ya que neji se quedo ahi, parado omo una piedra, esa chica lo habia ignorado a el despues de regalarles una sonrrisa a los demas, ella que despues de la sorpresa no se inmuto ante su mirada* que esta pasando* penso nuevamente mientra se ponia en marcha a buscar a sus amigos.

por otro lado se encontraban un apelirrosa y dos rubias esperando a que su amigo volviera de buscar a algunas personas pues este les habia dicho que estaba con unos amigos en la fiesta y que se los iba a presentar, justo en ese momento llega el esperrado con algunas personas mas

-hey chicas- dijo el rubio alegre mientra se acercaba a sus amigas, al lado de el venian un chico de cabello castaño con marcas en la cara y otro de pelo negro corto y piel palida, detras de el otro chico de pelo oscuro recogido en un ¡a coleta y detras de este un joven de cabello azabache con reflejos azules y ojos oscuros como la noche- les presento a kiba inuzuka-este estaba a su derecha, el chico saludo de manera cordial- este es sai sukishiro- este estaba al lado de kiba que de igual forma saludo con una hermosa sonrrisa, los demas ya estaban ya ahi- este es shikamaru nara- el cual saludo con un -hola como estan- un tanto desganado- y este- buscando a sasuke con la mirada moviendo la cabeza al no verlo a su lado escucho un -dobe- detras de el- oh teme ahi estas- las chicas que sonrreian a los joves y saludaban escucharon como naruto le llamaba a alguien que no veian, naruto le dio paso al joven para que los demas lo vieran- el es sasuke uchiha- este solo dijo hola y recorrio con la mirada a las personas que tenia enfrente hasta que se topo con la pelirrosa.  
Sakura lo miraba miraba mientras sentia que le hervia la sangre e ino que estaba a su lado sabia que no era buena señal haberse encontrado con aquel muchacho

continuara.....

luego me dicen que tal este pequeño encuentro  
sayo


	5. con los chicos

CON LOS CHICOS

ya era domingo y los chicos se encontraban en la casa del uchiha pasando la tarde hablando de cualquier pero llego un tema mas interesante

-oye naruto por que nunca nos presentaste a tus amigas- pregunto el chico perro

-es cierto naruto, nunca nos hablaste de ellas- le secundaba el problematica del grupo

-no lo se creo que no se me ocurrio- rascandoce la nuca- pero no las hubieran podido conocer muy bien o a todas juntas antes

-a mi no me importa para nada conocerlas- se integraba a la conversacion el azabache

-pues a mi si son muy lindas y simpaticas- decia alegre kiba

-es cierto son muy simpaticas- ahora hablo sai

-hmp- espeto el azabache

-y por que dices que no la hubieramos conocido a todas juntas?- nuevamente el estratega

-pues ellas estudiavan fuera del pais y viajaban mucho principalmente temari

-la rubia de ojos verdes y cabello corto?- pregunto kiba naruto asintio

-a que te refires- otra vez el problematico

-pues veran ella es hija del embajador y pues por el trabajo de su padre ella y sus dos hermanos viajaban nucho pero ya que es mayor no lo hace tanto aunque ayuda a su padre al igual que sus hermanos

-oh ya veo- decia kiba- y las demas tienes que hablarnos de las demas chicas no es asi chicos

-yo ya dije que a mi no me importa- resoplo sasuke

-no se cual es el interes de ustedes por ellas no tienen nada fuera de lo comun- por primera vez neji intervino en el tema ganandose la mirada de todos

-por que dices eso- cuestiono naruto - ellas son lindas, simpaticas muy inteligentes y tienen a mas de uno tras ellas

-me da igual ademas debiste mencionar que son gritonas- neji al ataque

-eh, si lo dices por lo del aeropuerto ustedes se lo ganaron- les recriminaba sai en jocosamente- no tenian que tratarlas asi y mas despues que la linda chica de ojos chocolate se disculpo

-hmp- sasuke y el parece que fueron a la misma academia de lectura

-si y lo hubieras visto en la tienda de musica- se burlaba shikamaru- todo un espectaculo

-yo tome el disco primero

-y parecias un niño por suerte ella parece ser mas madura y no lo digo solo por lo de la tienda- hasta ese momento miraba muy despreocupado a la snubes pero volteo su cara pare ver a neji que lo miraba co rabia al recordar como tenten lo ignoro toda la fiesta

-a que te refieres- con su vos seria y aguda pregunto sasuke

-neji sabe a lo que me refiero y tu ya deberias saber pues contigo paso algo similar- y miro directo a los ojos a sasuke naruto no entendia de lo que hablaban kiba por su parte los entendia a medias pero sai lo sabia perfectamente el al igual que shikamaru los habia observado detenidamente el dia d la fiesta

-mejor dinos mas de ellas naruto- le incitaba kiba para volver al tema anterior

-bueno como les decia ino ya saben que es hija de el dueño de los tejidos yamanaka y de las tiendas de igual nombre yamanaka y su mama es una diseñadora de ropa muy conocida ino ha sido modelo para las campañas de ropa de su madre

-no digo yo con esas piernas- interrunpio kiba secubdado por sai

-y sakura- el pelinegro presto disimuladamente atencion en esta parte- es la hija del dueño de los hoteles haruno su madre es neurologa muy famosa por cierto y esta tenten - al igual que el azabache el pililargo presto atencion- es la heredera de una cadena internacional de restaurantes konoha´s se llaman y los clubes nocturnos ama- los chicos repasaron un momento la informacion recien adquirida- pero le sdigo de una vez aunque ellas sean muy lindas y todo son de armas tomar y creo que ya se dieron cuenta- les dijo lo ultimo en un tono serio no muy usual en el

-a que te refieres- la curiosidad le gano a sai

-son solo hijas de papa a las que les cumplen todos sus caprichitos- espeto sasuke

-te equivocas teme- seguia serio por lo que los demas le prestaron atencion- ellas no son asi les dije hace un rato que ellas viajaban y que estaban estudiando pues sakura se graduo de medicina con una especialidad en nefrologia y aparte de eso siempre ha sabido del manejo de las empresas de su familia por que como un dia ella me dijo _algun dia las heredare y debo saber manejarlas _ella ha aprendido del manejo perfectamente al igual que las demas todas se han ocupado de aprender sobre los negocios de su familia aunque hayan elegido carreras distintas

-son muy listas- dijo sai

-pensaron con la cabeza- shikamaru

-pues si y fue por iniciativa propia la priemra fue tenten ella es relacionista publica, se graduo en oxford con honores, tiene otra carrera de administracion y sabe de mercadeo entre otras cosas ino por su parte estudio diseño de modas y marketing junto a tenten y temari como hija del embajador aprendio del oficio y a veces ella o sus hermanos representan a su padre en reuniones, ella estudio politica internacional.- los chicos somprendidos aunque a algunos no se le notara por querer ocultarlo que chicas esas.

-quien lo diria- sasuke al frente- no son tan tontas como pensaba

-eso lo hace mas desafiante- penso neji ya que tenia en mente que tenten se las debia

-naruto dijiste entre otras cosas- kiba otra vez- a que te referias- nuevamente esto llamo la atencion de los tempanos presentes y naruto solo sonrrio

-de eso se enteraran despues- dejando con la incertidumbre a todos. despues de un largo rato neji tenia un pequño plan para ver al la castaña para segun el cobrarcelas pero eso lo sabran en el proximo capitulo


	6. la noticia

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Se encontraba ahí, golpe tras golpe descargando su ¨ pequeña ¨ frustración, si frustración, pues su pequeño plan para desquitarse de la castaña no se pudo llevar a cabo pues su padre lo había mantenido todo ese tiempo ocupado con cosas del trabajo – como si hacer papeleo fuera una gran cosa, que nadie mas la podía hacer- pensaba mientras seguía golpeando la pequeña pelota en esa cancha, por lo menos tenia eso para descargarse, el Raquetball lo relajaba y para mayor no tenia que jugar solo, pues contaba con alguien que compartiera con el silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido hueco de la pelota al chocar con la pared. El estaba como ido y algunas veces con la mente en blanco- por que me molesta esa chica- pensó- corrección solo me molesta no hacerla pagar por ignorarme yo soy un Hyuga y a mi nadie me ignora-se reprendió este. Un golpe, este de parte del hyuga- debo de dejar de pensar en eso ya tendré oportunidad- sin dejar de prestar atención al juego pues no quería mostrar que tan molesto estaba, pero su forma de jugar ese dia, según su acompañante, no era la mejor. Lo conocia muy bien para saber que algo le afectaba.

-Que es loo que pasa- le pregunto muy pendiente de lo que hacia en ese momento. Un golpe de parte de este a la pelota que fue a parar al lado del hyuga – estas distraido

-Solo ideas tuyas- recibe la bola y la devuelve

-No mientas hyuga- corre y la alcanza ( la pelota )- nos conocemos demasiado bien- el sabia que no podía mentirle mucho al uchiha pues eran muy parecidos en ciertas cosas, digamos la actitud callada, su semblante frio al igual que gran parte del tiempo su actitud tambien y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar en la arrogancia y el orgullo

-Solo son cosas de la empresa- y no mentia del todo pues una alianza de ciertas empresas (realizada hacia algunos años) estaba dando frutos y, según su padre, lo necesitaba para ciertas cosas. El no se negaria es su padre y todo lo que poseia lo heredaria algun dia pues es hijo unico y tenia que estar al pendiente de todo- mi padre me mantuvo ocupado durante casi dos semanas con un papeleo absurdo

-La alianza del grupo Fénix?- pregunto el azabache

-Asi es, no me molesta trabajar si no ese trabajo pero al parecer solo era una ayuda, después me dira cuales seran mis obligaciones

-hmp- otro tanto y gana el juego sasuke- no solo es eso, pero si no quieres decir nada no te obligare- el hyuga se encontraba tomando agua y le dio una mirada de ¨ es asi ¨ al azabache que pasaba una toalla por su rostro. Después de esto se marcharon a las duchas del club.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o

Tenten se encontraba en su casa, mas bien en su habitación, acostada en su cama, una pierna flexionada y la derecha encima de la rodilla de la izquierda meditando sobre los hechos sucedidos últimamente. Desde su llegada de Londres el encuentro desastroso con esos chicos- y a pesar de pedirle disculpas me trata mal, es un grosero- se decia a si misma ella. Después en la tienda de discos, seguia recordando, y en la fiesta – como el puede ser famila de hinata, no se parecen en nada, a excepción de los ojos no tienen nada en comun, me cuesta creer que el señor hizashi sea su padre, bueno no lo conosco pero parece ser educado- un suspiro- no perdere mas mi tiempo pensando en eso- subio el volumen a su ipod y continuo escuchando musica, moviendo su pie al ritmo de esta.

Dias después se encontraban tres personas, bueno cuatro si contamos a la que prácticamente estaba a un lado, los mayores conversaban y raras veces el joven intervenia, esperaban a una quinta persona que pocos minutos después llego

Toc toc- tocaban la puerta de la gran oficina ¨adelante¨ se escucho desde adentro y la persona entro

-Disculpen el retraso- se disculpaba una castaña ataviada con un pantalón de vestir blanco de lineas negras combinado con zapatos negros no muy altos de punta y una blusa sin mangas negro no muy ajustada pero tampoco muy holgada a juego con sus accesorios, que no eran muchos, y un bolso negro- el transito esta un poco pesado- una pequeña sonrrisa en su rostro al acercarse al escritorio

-No te preocupes hija- le decia un hombre de uno 46 años a la recien llegada- estas a tiempo

-Perdonen mis modales – se disculpaba nuevamente pero esta vez dirigiendosa a las personas sentadas en frente del escritorio- konochiwa- una breve inclinación- como han estado hiashi-sama, hizashi-sama – regalandoles una sonrisa

-Muy bien tenten- san- respondia el ultimo

-bien, al parecer conoces al hermano de hiashi, hija- esta asintio y le dijo donde lo conocio- bueno por que no comenzamos- el padre de tenten ya le había explicado parte de la citación, es decir, ella iba a trabajar en el fénix grup. Puesto que su familia era una de los socias de dicha entidad, una empresa formada hace unos años con diversos fines, y al igual los hermanos hyuga pertenecian a esta- tenten ya sabes de que se trata esto, la chica asintio- bueno..- pero alguien lo interrumpio antes de poder seguir

-Si me permites explicar lo demas a mi ken- pregunto hiashi, el solo asintio ( ken el padre de tenten)- pues veras nosotros no podemos por el momento atender a todos los negocios al mismo tiempo, los viajes y todo ese tipo de cosas- haciendo un ademan con la mano- nosotros pensamos que ustedes como nuestros hijos podrian encargarce de lgunos departamentos- ¨ustedes¨ rezono en la mente de la chica pero aun asi no dejo de prestar atención- o algunas oficinas, dependiendo de sus capacidades claro esta, para que la dirijan asi ustedes ganaran experiencia y nosotros tendremos personas de confianza aquí

-Entiendo, pero ha hablado usted en plural- dirigiendoce a hiashi

-Si ha hablado en plural- esta vez hizashi hablo ganandoce la atención de la chica- pues nuestro hijos tambien trabajaran aquí

-Hinata trabajara aquí?- pregunto con algo de alegria

-Si asi es al igual que mi hijo- respondio

-Su hijo, el de la fiesta?- pregunto con leve molestia pero ocultandola muy bien

-Asi es, neji acercate – el susodicho se levanto de un sofa de piel y se acerco a los demas, ella levemente sorprendida de su presencia, pues no lo había notado, no le presto mucha atención- el tambien va a trabajar aquí – la joven asintio y neji rio para sus adentros, ahora la tendria mas cerca y seria mas facil, según el molestarla.

Paso alrededor de una hora reunidos ultimando algunos detalles del trabajo que realizarian cada uno y uno que otro detalle mas. Según hiashi tenten era perfecta para lo asignado pues ayudaba a su padre en las vacaciones con la oficina, asi que tenia algo de experiencia y neji era un genio, aparte de que el tambien ayudaba a su padre con lo que necesitara.

Ya afuera de la oficina de su padre tenten estaba sola con neji pues los dos hyugas tenian otras cosas que hacer en la oficina y el padre de tenten estaba haciendo una llamadas

-Asi que trabajaremos juntos- le decia neji a una seria tenten-interesante

-No se que tiene de interesante- respondia cortante

-Al parecer no te agrada- le dijo para molestarla

-interpreta mi silencio- se dio la vuelta y se marcho dejando al hyuga con una apenas perceptible sonrrisa arrogante en su rostro

Espero sus comentarios

Y gracias por el apoyo Hikari236

Y tambien haber mejorado un poco


	7. una tarde con las chicas

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece

Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estoy algo atacada en la universidad. Espero me disculpen.

Una tarde con las chicas

Salio de ese imponente edificio molesta, peor no por eso trataría mal a las personas que se le atravesaran por delante, así que se despidió de la recepcionista y salio al estacionamiento donde dejo aparcado su auto - esto es increíble- pensó- no solo me lo encuentro en el centro comercial, donde se comporta como un idiota, en la fiesta de los padres de Ino, donde parece el guardia personal de Hinata, sino que ahora tengo que trabajar con el- suspiro mientras conducía- necesito hablar con alguien – se dijo a si misma.

Condujo hasta un pequeño café donde solía reunirse con las chicas y se dispuso a llamarlas- a ver si no están muy ocupadas – recordó que Sakura le había dicho hace unos días que comenzaría a trabajar en el hospital central de Tokio e Ino ayudaría en algo a su madre y Temari estaba en la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, pero por Dios santo era la hora del almuerzo, no podía ser que ellas no pudieran salir un momento, y con esto se dispuso a llamar a todas las chicas, incluyendo a Hinata, para reunirse en aquel lugar. Y así fue las chicas a tendieron a su llamado y se juntaron todas.

-Que pasa Tenten ya dinos- esa era la rubia de la coleta la que le hablaba, pues no había dado suficiente informaron por teléfono p_odríamos reunirnos en el café de siempre, necesito hablarles_ y eso fue todo lo que dijo en la llamada.

-Es cierto, dinos que te pasa para llamarnos así- esta era la otra rubia

-Bueno chicas- suspiro- ¿recuerdan que les dije algo de que mi padre me había dicho que yo le tendría que ayudar trabajando en la empresa?- las chicas asintieron pero había cierta peliazul que ya sabia mas o menos a que venia todo eso- pues hoy hubo una reunión con algunos socios- en esto miro a Hinata- y nos explicaron lo que íbamos a hacer…-pero fue interrumpida por la rosa del grupo

-¿Nos?

-Bueno, es que los hijos de los socios con que nos reunimos también van a trabajar en la empresa- y no despegaba los ojos de Hinata- y…- nuevamente interrumpida

-Yo no sabia nada de esto- se excusaba la peliazul- me entere ayer por la noche pero tenia compromisos y no pude asistir

-Pero me hubieras llamado anoche y me lo hubieras dicho- le reto la castaña. Las demás chicas estaban con cara de no entiendo nada, pues al parecer ya las habían sacado de la conversación.

-Esperen que nos han dejado fuera de esto ¿Cómo es que Hinata sabe algo que tu nos ibas a contar ahora?- pregunto la de cuatro coletas y las otras dos asintieron. La castaña dio un suspiro y se dispuso a explicarles.

-Lo que pasa es que los socios con que nos reunimos son los señores Hyuga

-¿Los padres de Hinata?- pregunto la chica de ojos celestes (ino)

-No exactamente- otro suspiro, cuantas veces ya los había hecho- cuando digo los señores Hyuga me refiero a los dos hermanos, el padre y el tío de Hinata- las chicas hicieron una mueca de ya entender.

-Lo que quiere decir que hinata trabajara contigo- le dijo sakura sacando las conclusiones

-Pero si es así- esta vez fue la rubia de las cuatro coletas- también estará…-interrumpida por la castaña

-Exacto- le dijo con cara de fastidio- el primo de hinata también trabajara conmigo, arg si le hubieran visto la cara de a ese tonto cuando me lo dijeron, yo estaba asimilándolo mientras el estaba ya de por si enterado y para colmo me dijo que parecía que no me agradara, que no vio mi cara y todo para molestarme.

-Tenten Neji no es mala persona- le defendía la prima- yo se por que te lo digo

-Hinata no es por ofender pero tu primo es un idiota, ya te dijimos lo del aeropuerto y ya les dije lo de la tienda de discos y para colmo parece ser tu perro guardián, al parecer se alegra de que trabajemos juntos para hacerme la vida imposible-se exaspero un poco y en un intento de calmarse paso una mano por su cabello y su flequillo- discúlpenme es que me pone de malas

-Pero me imagino que no habrás actuado así frente a él- le pregunto ino

-Pero claro que no- dijo un poco ofendida- parece que no me conocieras Ino, no demostré mi mal humor frente a el, de seguro se hubiera burlado de mi o algo así.

Por unos momentos hubo silencio entre las chicas en lo que aprovecharon para comer o beber de lo que habían pedido previamente todas pensando en diferentes cosas, y con palabras de aliento calmar a Tenten pero había cierta pelirrosa que se había mantenido más callada de la cuenta, si tomamos en cuenta que es una de las que mas habla. La castaña dio con el hecho y para ya cambiar de tema le pregunto que le pasaba llamando así la atención de las demás chicas en la mesa hacia la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? Estas algo callada- la susodicha suspiro, al parecer era algo contagioso y miro a las chicas con desgano, como si fuera algo de lo que no quisiera hablar pero que mas da tarde o temprano tendría que decirles o antes de que su mal humor le ganara la batalla a su autocontrol.

-Recuerdan que entre a trabajar al hospital central de Tokio- estas asintieron

-Incluso me habías dicho que la jefa de tu departamento te caía muy bien- le decía Temari pues antes había hablado con ella sobre lo bien que la pasaba en el hospital

-Si lo que yo no sabía era que ella es la madre del idiota ese amigo de Naruto

-Que- dijeron al unísono las demás

-Pero como es posible Saku- le dijo ino- como te diste cuenta

-No la pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes?- le pregunto lógicamente la de cuatro coletas

-Nunca preste atención al apellido de la doctora pero ayer su ¨ hijito ¨ fue a visitarla y me lo encontré, huy le hubieran visto la cara a ese idiota y esa sonrisita de entupido que tiene- esta vez sakura sonaba molesta- pero ya que, no puedo hacer nada

-Vaya suerte la nuestra no Saku- le dijo la castaña en forma de apoyo- pero no podemos hacer nada mas que tratar de evitarlos e ignorar sus estupideces

-Al parecer así es

-Pero no me van a negar que están como quieren

-Ino- le reclamaron las chicas y así pararon la tarde hasta que cada uno regreso a sus deberes y otras a sus casas. Pero cierta castaña sabia que desde la semana próxima su vida no seria tan tranquila como siempre la ha sido y cierta pelirrosa que tendría que soportar mas a menudo a un arrogante chico.


	8. lunes

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece

Y disculpen la tardanza he estado un poco enferma

Lunes

Tenten´s Pov

Lunes por la mañana: me levante y vi a través de mi ventana el hermoso día que haría hoy, asee y me cambie con un traje semi-formal pues hoy era mi primer día de trabajo oficial (pues yo ya he trabajado en las oficinas de mi padre en los tiempos libres que tenia o vacaciones) mi ropa un pantalón negro formal blanco a juego con una chaqueta del mismo color sobre un top estraples negro bastante discreto (no mostraba mas de lo debido) zapatos altos y mi bolso prada, negros ambos, y mi cabello como usualmente lo uso recogido en dos sencillos chonguitos. Baje a la cocina, me desayune y al salir de la casa con las llaves del auto en mano vi todo a mi alrededor- un hermoso día- pensé, un día normal. Al llegar a torre Fénix (el nombre del edificio a si como del grupo) aparque y me adentre a la edificación saludando con una cordial sonrisa a las personas que me encontraba y saludaban (a casi todas las conozco) subí al ascensor marcando el piso 33, ya arriba tome el pasillo que me dirigiría a la oficina de mi padre donde me había dicho que me esperaría pues él había salido antes para resolver algunas cosas. Al entrar me sorprendí al encontrarme con la persona con quien no pensé que me encontraría tan temprano en la mañana (pero este no me arruinaría el día), con una mirada de superioridad puesta fijamente en mi estaba el arrogante primo de mi amiga (supongo que esa mirada era por que había llegado primero que yo) al cual no le di importancia- ohayou gozaimasu- salude de forma general aunque solo se encontraran ellos dos en la sala, me senté frente al escritorio de mi padre y en poco tiempo el nos estaba explicando nuestras funciones hasta que – le pediré a alguien que les lleve la información que revisaran- decia mi padre- para ponerse al tanto de las funciones de la empresa-si, él hablo en plural. Después de eso ambos asentimos él sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Mi padre le aviso que le mostraría cual seria su oficina pues yo siempre he tenido la mía. Y aquí me tienen esperando los dichosos documentos.

Fin tenten´s pov

-Disculpe sta. Amma- dijo entrando en la oficina una chica de cabello violáceo corto con ojos en unos tonos mas claros que este- aquí les traigo los documentos que le mandaron- poniendo unas carpetas sobre el escritorio- y el joven Hyuga dice que la espera en su oficina para comenzar- Tenten quien había comenzado a acercar las carpetas hacia si misma solo la miro con una ceja alzada

-Enserio- le dijo con un deje de ironía- pues dile… no, mejor no le digas nada si él quiere informarse que venga aquí y si no allá él – dicho esto la joven salio de la oficina dejando a la castaña sumida en su trabajo.

Después de unos quince minutos por las puertas de la oficina de la castaña un pelilargo con notable molestia y tras cerrar la puerta se dirigió a la castaña – que no te mande decir que te esperaba en mi oficina- le decía cruzándose de brazos- para que hiciéramos lo que nos pidieron- la castaña que había subido la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse la había vuelto a bajar al percatarse de quien era.

-No vas a decir nada- le volvió a hablar al ver que ella no le respondía

-En primer lugar- hablo la chica seria pero sin alzar la voz- quien te dio permiso para entrar sin permiso en mi oficina- lo miraba directamente a los ojos prácticamente como si lucharan por la supremacía de algo- y en segundo lugar que te hizo creer que yo iría a tu oficina solo por que tu me mandaste a decir, hasta donde yo se tu no eres mi jefe y tampoco tengo porque seguir tus ordenes- Neji solo la veía directamente de la misma forma que ella- si tu quieres cumplir con tu parte o te quedas aquí y los revisas o esperas a que yo termine y te los llevas ok.

El pelilargo estaba sin palabras, ella aun lo miraba y el tampoco había cedido- tiene carácter- pensó mientras sonreía para sus adentros- esto será interesante- volvió a pensar mientras descruzaba los brazos y tomaba asiento frente a ella, esta por su parte se sintió satisfecha y fue la que desvió la mirada hacia su labor nuevamente, ese seria un largo día.


	9. lunes II

Lunes (II)

Medio día: Aun se encontraban en la oficina de la castaña, mas esta al percatarse de la hora empieza a reorganizar un poco los documentos delante de esta ante la atenta mirada del pelilargo. Las horas de trabajo que hasta ahora habían compartido habían sido silenciosas y tranquilas, ninguno hablaba mas de lo que debía y siempre eran frases como podrías pasarme ese documento o ya terminaste con eso aunque en alguna ocasión el pelilargo oso decir que hubiera sido mejor en su oficina claro esta si ella no se hubiera negado, comentario que paso por alto la castaña por la paz.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta al verla organizando- ¿Ya te vas?- esta si quiera lo veía y ante el silencio de este, indicio de que este esperaba su respuesta hablo

-¿Que no has visto la hora?- le dijo aun sin mirarlo mas este no respondió- es medio día, hora de almorzar- le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio y esta vez si lo veía.

-Bien- Él ojos perla por su parte tomo el ejemplo de su compañera; dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, se levanto y dio un par de pasos dándole la espalda y luego giro para verla

-¿Que haces?- lo abordo con la misma pregunta que él hizo antes

-Me imagino que iras a buscar a mi prima para ir a almorzar- explicaba este con las manos metidas en los bolsillos en una actitud simplista (al estilo Shikamaru)- y como no tengo intensiones de comer solo- por donde va esto pensaba la castaña al ver tanto rodeo de parte del muchacho- las acompañare

-¿Qué?- exclamo la de ojos chocolate. Como era posible la hora de la comida es para juntarte con una amiga, comer algo y en su caso hablar de las incidencias del trabajo y lo bien o mal que le estaba yendo a ella con el primo de su amiga- estas hablando en serio- la chica que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba detrás del escritorio, había salido de atrás de este y estaba frente al castaño que la miraba fijamente para luego volver a darle la espalda y caminar hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Así es- y con esa sonrisita torcida poso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, haciendo un ademán con la mano e incitándola a salir. La chica con una cara de esto no me lo creo caminaba hacia esta ante la mirada divertida y la sonrisa de satisfacción del castaño por que ella ya había aceptado que comerían juntos.

En otra parte de la ciudad, mas específicamente en la cafetería del hospital central de Tokio, una pelirrosa trataba de comer algo después de una estresante mañana en emergencias. Mientras comía sentía la perforadora mirada de alguien a sus espaldas pero trató de no darle importancia, cosa con la que no tuvo mucho éxito pues esa mirada era demasiado intensa para ignorarla así que decidió voltear a ver quien interrumpía su comida con tanto fervor al identificarlo- no puede ser- susurro la pelirrosa al darse cuenta que quien prácticamente la estaba acuchillando con un par de diamantes negros no era otro que el hijo de la directora de su departamento, quien, desde que se entero que la pelirrosa trabajaba en dicho lugar, había tomado por hobby molestarla cada que podía e iba al hospital con cualquier excusa tonta y la mayoría de las veces sin necesidad de dar ninguna (el se cree demasiado importante), su nuevo tormento personal. Giro nuevamente hasta quedar en su posición anterior y disponerse a comer, pero no pasó un minuto completo cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella- Hmp- se escucho y no tenía que voltear.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras que el pelinegro caminaba hasta quedar sentado en la mesa frente a ella. Él solo la veía directamente ella no le apetecía devolverla- si mal no estoy no estas enfermo ni perteneces al equipo medico- le decía fastidiada y eso lo que hacia era incrementar la sonrisa que de por si el pelinegro tenia, el fastidio que provocaba en la ojos jade al parecer le divertía molestarla es muy entretenido se decía mentalmente cada vez que lo hacia. El estaba cruzado de brazos y como dije antes divertido con la actitud de Sakura- o es que- la chica lo veía y ladeaba la cabeza mientras el azabache fruncía levemente el ceño- ahora perteneces al equipo de limpieza del hospital, por que si es así aun no he terminado, yo te llamare- mientras le hacia señales con la mano de que se fuera.

-Jajajaja- se mofaba el pelinegro. Claramente era con sarcasmo- muy graciosa Haruno, pero se te olvida que soy el hijo de una de las directoras del hospital y- señalando con un dedo el sándwich y el jugo que la pelirrosa estaba comiendo- eso es tu comida- el tono burlón que usaba se reconocía a metros de distancia.

-El hecho de que tu madre trabaje aquí no quiere decir que vengas cada que te da la gana y con respecto a mi comida es algo que a ti NO TE IMPORTA- recalcando las ultimas palabras se levanto de la mesa dejando muy divertido al azabache con su actitud.

Por otra parte el almuerzo de nuestros ejecutivos no era nada del otro mundo, fue tranquilo (la tranquilidad es relativa). Fueron a buscar a Hinata, que si mal no estaba la joven de los chonguitos, estaba en recursos humanos (el departamento del que se haría cargo) que estaba un piso debajo del que estaban ellos. Después de buscarla fueron a una cafetería cercana a la torre donde comieron entre las pláticas de la castaña y la peliazul con algunas intervenciones de Neji, quien entraba y salía de la conversación cuando se le daba la gana con comentarios obviamente para molestar a la castaña quien intentaba no prestar mucha atención a lo que él decía. En verdad ese seria un largo día.

Ya de vuelta a la oficina, volvieron a sus tareas como lo habían hecho por horas en la mañana: en silencio. Ella no despegaba los ojos de los documentos y el de vez en cuando subía la mirada para verla. Y en una de esas vistas acepto que era en verdad muy bella. Recordó algo que paso con su padre

Flash Back

Era al otro día de la fiesta de los Yamanaka y toda la familia Hyuga estaba desayunando (habían quedado en eso la poche pasada) y entre una y otra cosa llego el inevitable tema de la fiesta, hablaban de los amigos que se encontraron y que hace tanto que no veían entre otras cosas.

-No tenia el placer de conocer a la hija de Yasuo Ama- hablaba un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, de cabello largo y ojos perlados- es una chica muy bella y simpática

-Es cierto la conociste anoche- hablaba otro hombre con características similares. Hizachi Hyuga le dijo a su familia como fue que la conoció y como ella lo confundió con su hermano.

-Ya se me hacia raro que tu estuvieras hablando con una jovencita- le decía su hermano y se escucharon unas cuantas risitas de parte de los demás menos del chico frió

-Por cierto- hablaba mirando a sus sobrinas- ella es amiga suya- las chicas asintieron

-Desde hace muchos años- hablaba la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi- incluso estudiamos en la misma universidad ella mercadeo y yo psicología

-Aparte de que es muy simpática y divertida- decía la menor de las Hyuga

-Así que simpática, linda e inteligente- decía Hizashi- grandes cualidades en una jovencita

Fin del flash back

Debia de darle algo de razon a su padre- Neji- escucho su nombre- NEJI- se espato un poco, la chica le estaba gritando. Desde cuando se perdia tanto en si mismo como para no escuchar que lo llamaban

-Que te pasa, por que gritas- preguntaba luciendo un poco molesto pero sabiendo por que la molestia de la chica

-Tengo rato llamándote y no me respondías- decía la chica recuperando el tono de voz – aparte de ególatra eres sordo- el chico intento replicar pero ella fue mas rápida y no lo dejo hablar- terminaste con esos documentos- el confundido miro los papeles en sus manos para luego asentir y entregárselos a ella que tenia la mano extendida- gracias- dijo la chica y se sentó nuevamente.

-Debo tener mas cuidado, esto se me puede salir de las manos- pensaba el ojos perla viéndola- me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca dos veces- pensaba mientras no se lo podía creer- bonita y con carácter, todo un reto.

Este largo día termino sin mas contratiempos al menos para la castaña ya que para su amiga la pelirrosa no fue tan fácil, no solo todo el trabajo del hospital sino el pelinegro que se le aparecía donde quiera. Que día ese, que día.

Perdón por la tardanza


	10. dos meses

Han pasado dos meses desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos el sexy chico de cabellos largos y la linda castaña de curioso peinado. Dos largos meses para Tenten pues en este tiempo Neji se ha dedicado a molestarla o incomodarla de alguna manera u otra. Cosas sin sentido o simplemente comentarios o miradas burlonas o con doble sentido.

Pero desde hace un mes para ser exactos el joven de mirada aperlada se dio cuenta de algo, le razón por la cual disfrutaba tanto de molestarla o tenerla cerca: la chica le atraía, si de alguna extraña manera le atraía y lo lindo del caso es que no podía identificar exactamente que era lo que verdaderamente le atraía de ella. Es cierto la chica posee un carácter fuerte pero también era dulce y simpática con las personas a excepción de él, pues a él lo trataba de manera cortante pero educada lo mas educada que podía si recordamos que hablamos de un chico ego centrista y orgulloso como lo es Neji Hyuga.

A esto le agregamos que ese aire, ese no se que ella tiene, ese orgullo, esa seguridad que emana que es imposible de ignorar, una chica decidida y valiente, si valiente pues ha soportado la penetrante mirada del Hyuga sin siquiera desviarla o mostrar el mas mínimo ápice de nerviosismo, timidez o miedo como la mayoría de las personas. Había enfrentado los fríos ojos de Neji sin siquiera inmutarse. Se le había confrontado cara a cara sin ningún temor al pelilargo, según ella, a cantarle sus verdades al chico sin ninguna vergüenza, es mas tenia la sutileza de mandarlo al diablo con la mayor de las calmas, y si a eso le sumamos que tiene una belleza incuestionable y una inteligencia sobresaliente, la hace un gran partido para cualquiera ¿Quién no querría una persona así a su lado? La respuesta es obvia ¿no?

En lo de rechazar a alguien creo que no lo entenderían hasta que les mencione lo que paso hace dos semanas atrás. Y ténganlo por seguro aun sabiendo la respuesta de ella el Hyuga no se dejaría vencer, esa joven de cabellos castaños y mirada desafiante le resultaba un reto, un gran reto que él, como hombre orgulloso que es, no lo perdería, pues la chica le gusta y eso a él le resultaría como el dicho: donde pone el ojo, pone la bala.

Eso lo veremos, les digo un secreto, la gente no puede ser tan confiada.

Flash back

Se encontraba una chica castaña en su oficina revisando y firmando unos documentos cuando alguien, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre, entro sin avisar y se sentó frente a ella

-¿Qué nunca tocas?- pregunto sin siquiera levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. Esa manera de irrumpir en su oficina era únicamente de él

-Hmp- respondió- ni que estuvieras tan ocupada- Y es cierto antes que nada él se cercioraba que ella no estuviese muy ocupada o estuviese con alguien antes de meterse a su oficina para no intervenir en algo importante y después quedar como un tonto delante de los demás. Solo se comportaba si con ella. La responsabilidad primero

-Aun- dijo la castaña mirándolo seriamente y dejando el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio- ¿que no te enseñaron modales en tu casa?

-Si pero no los quiero usar- respondió como si nada. La castaña suspiro, este chico es increíble primero se cree la gran cosa, después se muestra altanero y a la vez como niño chiquito como en la tienda de música, después sus modales desaparecen y lo admite como si nada, en verdad es increíble

-Te ves estresada ¿Por qué no salimos?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón delante de ella. La castaña por su parte lo miro como si fuera una broma arqueando una ceja- y bien ¿Qué dices?- volvió a hablar al ver que ella solo lo miraba. En verdad era en serio, la estaba invitando a salir

-¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Salir?... no lo creo- y dicho esto volvió a sus actividades antes mencionadas. El pelilargo sonrío para sus adentros ¿esa era la respuesta que esperaba de ella? Si, eso mismo, el rechazo. Y ese tipo de respuesta era lo que lo motivaba más aun a desafiarla y seguir intentándolo. Como anteriormente dije esa chica era un reto, un muy buen reto.

Se paro de su silla y camino hasta ella. La joven morocha tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el ojos perlas se paro detrás de ella y bajo hasta quedar cerca de su oído para susurrarle algo

-Ya lo veremos- le dijo y la chica no dijo nada, se quedo ahí estática mientras el pelilargo se dirigía hacia la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de medio lado que ella no pudo ver

Fin del flash back

En estos momentos el castaño de largos cabellos se encontraba en su oficina terminando su labor y de un momento a otro recordó lo sucedido con sus amigos después que salio del trabajo el día que invito a salir a Tenten

Flash back

En un bar de la ciudad se encontraban todos nuestros lindos chicos en una de sus noches, claro esta por ser viernes se tomaban la noche para descansar de su ajetreo diario. Neji les había contado un poco sobre su trabajo y como se llevaba con Tenten, mas por la presión e insistencia del Uzumaki que por decisión propia. Pero Sasuke siendo un poco más intuitivo que algunos de los presentes, dígase el pobre Naruto y uno que otro que estaba bien tomado, se acerco al pelilargo que en esos momentos estaba en la barra con Shikamaru para saciar la curiosidad

-¿Por qué será que pienso que te gusta esa chica?- pregunto el azabache

-Será por que no estas tan equivocado- respondió el pelilargo

-Ya se me hacia raro que tu hablaras de una chica por tanto tiempo- decía el chico vago al lado de él- cuanto fueron ¿diez minutos?- los demás mostraron una pequeña sonrisa burlona

-Debo decir que no tienes tan mal gusto Hyuga, la chica es verdaderamente muy bonita aunque tiene un carácter….- hablo Uchiha. Y el Nara asintió

-Ni que lo digas- decía el pelilargo- deberías de verla molesta se ve aun mejor

-Apuesto que te diviertes mucho- dijo el Nara – yo espero que no te caigas de tu pedestal

-Yo no me preocuparía- decía el Hyuga- esa chica es un reto que no pienso perder

Fin del flash back

Y como había dicho esa noche y se había dicho así mismo no perdería, pero la gente no se puede confiar tanto. Vio la hora, casi hora de salida y decidió intentarlo de nuevo. No la había vuelto a invitar a salir desde aquella ocasión, si bien le insinuaba algunas cosas o decía frases con doble sentido para verla molesta o en algún punto donde el comentario fuera un poco subido de tono ella se sonrojara, cosa que había ocurrido una o dos veces, pero que el disfrutaba.

Llego a la oficina de la chica que estaba entreabierta y pudo escuchar las voces de algunas chicas, entro con la excusa de que tenia que preguntar algo a Tenten y disculpándose diciendo que la puerta estaba abierta, ante los demás siempre sus modales aunque con su tono de superioridad. Ahí estaban la chica rubia, la hija de los Yamanaka junto a otra rubia que si mal no estaba era la hija del embajador. Este antes de entrar les había escuchado decir algo sobre salir. Él se quedo callado mientras las chicas hablaban como si el no estuviera ahí

-Y entonces Tenten que dices- le pregunto la rubia de cabello largo a la castaña

-Chicas tengo mucho trabajo que terminar

-Oh vamos Tenten es una noche aparte de que es viernes, pasaremos por Sakura a su casa, mira que ella también trabaja y va a ir con nosotras hasta Hinata ira- hablaba la Sabaku con insistencia

-No lo se, creo que puede que me quede hasta tarde aquí- refiriéndose a la oficina

-Estas segura- pregunto Yamanaka

-No se preocupen chicas- las interrumpió el pelilargo- me quedare con ella hasta que termine- dijo muy seguro. La castaña lo miro algo desorientada ¿Qué pretende este? Pensaba. Hmp no se que se trae entre manos pero conmigo no va- estaré con ella toda la noche si es necesario…

-¿A que hora nos vemos?- pregunto mirando fijamente a las chicas quienes no entendían muy bien su cambio de opinión tan repentino. Por su parte el castaño de ojos perlados sonreía de lado

Perdon por la demora en seri

Incluso estoy atrasada en mi otro fic

Ha sito todo un show

Y espero que les guste el cap


	11. cosas

Los días han ido pasando. Después de la noche con las chicas, que había sido el mejor dispersador para la tensión acumulada en la castaña, las cosas seguían como siempre: Neji molestándola con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, sus miradas atrevidas y como siempre irrumpiendo en su oficina como perro por su casa. En fin todo seguía igual hasta para la chica de cabello rosa en su puesto del hospital; cierto azabache se las ingeniaba para ir de vez en cuando, con la excusa de visitar a su madre cosa que a la misma le parecía extraño, a darle la vuelta a la pelirosa y ver como podía sacarla de quicio en los ratos libres, claro esta pues a sabiendas de que ella trabaja en un hospital no puede estar jugando con ella mientras ella intenta salvar una vida.

Sakura había formado amistad con la doctora Uchiha, con quien hablaba muchas veces y a veces compartía la guardia, aunque ella fuera la directora del departamento siempre decía que un medico debe estar siempre atento por si algo pasa. La chica compartía su filosofía pero eso no quería decir que no saliera a divertirse con sus amigas como hace unas noches lo cual había agradecido en el alma ya que ese día la mañana se había topado con cierto pelinegro – ¿Qué no trabaja?- se pregunto una vez que el Uchiha había aparecido antes de medio día con la excusa de invitar a su madre a comer.

Justo en este momento se encontraba en la sala de descanso del hospital para el personal medico, aunque no muchos permanecieran allí, algunos preferían dispersarse por los alrededores del mismo. El hospital era enorme y con muchos lugares de descanso. Pero a nuestras medicas, en este momento les convenía estar ahí pues tendrían una operación en poco tiempo y les convenía estar cerca.

Hablando de trivialidades estaban ambas hasta que por el umbral de la puerta paso el tormento de la chica de cabellera rosa: alto de cabello negro azulado, piel nívea y ojos tan profundos como la noche, si Sasuke Uchiha había ido otra vez a ¨ visitar a su madre ¨ con un – como estas madre – saludo a la doctora Mikoto y un – hmp – a la pelirosa

-Hola que…- pero fue interrumpida por la asistente de mikoto quien la había ido a buscar para entregarle algo

-Dra. Mikoto le mandaron estos papeles de…- paro es seco al ver a el pelinegro en la habitación – Sasuke - grito abalanzándosele directo al cuello al pelinegro. Para nadie era un secreto que esa pelirroja estaba loca por el hijo de la doctora

-Viniste a visitarme Sasukito- le dijo emocionada

-_¿Sasukito?- _dijo para si misma la pelirosa en un tono de burla tanto por la forma en que llamo al joven como por la cara de desaprobación del mismo. En un movimiento sasuke se quito a la chica de encima diciéndole que había ido a visitar a su madre para después intervenir la mujer preguntándole a su asistente a que había ido a buscarla. Después de entregar el encargo se retiro no sin antes despedirse del azabache. La chica de ojos verdes sonreía por lo bajo burlándose de la situación.

-Que nuera se gasta Mikoto- le dijo sakura a la misma en tono bajo después que la pelirroja se hubiese ido, mikoto solo sonrió. Esto llego a oídos de sasuke quien bufo molesto y justo cuando iba a decir algo la chica volvió a hablar esta vez en tono normal.

-Iré a ver como estas las cosas para la cirugía- dicho esto salio del lugar dejando al uchiha con la palabra en la boca

Por otro lado se encontraban nuestra castaña en su oficina cuando su secretaria le anuncia que alguien quería verla, después de pedirle que le haga pasar se alegro al ver quien era: rubio, ojos azules y una gran sonrisa

-Naruto- le llamo sonriendo- hacia ya tiempo que no te veía- le decía al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Es cierto- le dijo como siempre alegre.

Sentados ambos comenzaron a conversar hasta que luego de un rato tocaron la puerta de la oficina y después de un pase una joven de cabellos azulados se hizo paso por la misma encontrándose a su amiga hablando con el chico que le habían presentado en la fiesta de los padres de Ino

-Disculpa no sabia que estabas ocupada Tenten- dijo levemente avergonzada la peliazul a su amiga y compañera de trabajo. Ambos se pararon del sus asientos mientras naruto saludaba a la linda jovencita de ojos aperlados – recuerdas a naruto- la peliazul asintió agregando que lo recordaba de la mencionada fiesta.

Después de hablar por unos minutos a naruto le pareció buena idea ir a comer juntos invitando a las chicas a comer, poniendo de antemano que no irían a comer ramen por lo que la castaña sonrió y la paliazul no entendió nada pero ya en camino a algún lugar donde comer la castaña le explico que esa era la comida favorita del rubio y que la mayoría de veces que salían a comer eso era lo que él pedía.

Por otra parte se dirigía a la oficina de la castaña cierta persona que robaba suspiros a más de una: alto, cabello largo y oscuro, ojos aperlados y actitud de superioridad y arrogancia. Caminaba hasta llegar a su destino, pero la chica que hacia de su secretaria le advirtió que ella no estaba y que si necesitaba algo, ella estaba por irse también a comer. Preguntas como ¿A dónde esta? O ¿hace cuanto que se fue? Fueron las que hizo el joven contestadas simplemente; salio hace poco con su la señorita Hinata y un amigo.

_¿Un amigo?_ Se repitió mentalmente mientras la chica se alejaba. Hinata no lo había esperado para ir a comer y no había podido molestar a la castaña en lo que iba del día. Después averiguaría quien era ese tipo, por ahora le tocaba comer solo pero decidió llamar a alguien para que lo acompañara.

Un par de horas después volvía el mismo grupo que se fue del lugar ahora más divertidos, relajados y sonrientes. La castaña seguida de sus amigos entra a su oficina para después despedirse de naruto quien dijo que se volvería a repetir, las chicas asintieron y se despidieron. Después de unos minutas cada una retorno a sus labores.

Una hora mas tarde el pelilargo fue a concluir lo que casi inicia, su tortura personal a la chica de ojos oscuros. Entro a la oficina sin siquiera tocar, como ya era costumbre, y camino hasta quedar sentado frente a la chica

-¿Qué no te dieron clases de modales?- reclamo un tanto molesta por la interrupción- las puertas se tocan

-Esa clase me la salte- respondió simplemente

-Urg- gruño la chica para intentar restarle importancia a la persona que estaba frente a ella

-Y donde fueron a comer- pero la chica no le respondió, cosa que le molesto pues la chica lo estaba ignorando- ¿con quien se fueron? Tu secretaria me dijo que saliste con Hinata y un amigo- la chica levanto la mirada, que acaso la estaba sondeando para saber con quien sale

-En serio crees que te responderé

-¿Por qué no? Es una simple pregunta- es verdad era simple la pregunta al igual que la respuesta pero ella no tiene por que darle explicaciones a él

-Eso no te importa- respondió, recogió unos documentos que estaba firmando y salio de la habitación. El chico se quedo estático viéndola marchar- con que difícil ¿no?- Se dijo para si mismo con una pequeña sonrisa- ya lo veremos.


	12. Alguien aparece

Cursiva: pensamientos

Alguien aparece

Después del relajante fin de semana donde se incluía la salida con sus amigas, llegaba el lunes día en el cual volvía a trabajar y tendría que volver a ver al ¨ molesto ¨ pelilargo que prácticamente la acosaba con frases poco profesionales e insinuaciones no muy gratas para ella. Al parecer ese chico disfrutaba de molestarla cada que podía y no dejemos atrás el hecho de que no perdía tiempo en coquetearle. Con todo esto no se puede dejar de lado que en lo profesional debía de admitir que el Hyuga era un prodigio, frío, calculador, bastante hábil en las negociaciones. Muchas veces se percataba de que el joven no mostraba sentimiento alguno mientras se encontraba en alguna reunión sobre cualquier cosa referente a la empresa. A veces se preguntaba si así se relacionaba con los demás aunque se auto contestaba que no podría ser así pues comparando como se comportaba con ella podría ser que así se comportara con todos, pero por otro lado estaba igualmente que solo se comportara así con ella para fastidiarla, pues la primera vez que se vieron él se comportaba con la misma actitud fría y arrogante con la que negociaba. Soltó un suspiro, mejor dejaba de cuestionarse sobre cual seria el verdadero carácter del joven narcisista, al fin de cuentas apenas y lo toleraba.

La magnánima edificación se alzaba elegante e imponente ante los que la ven por primera vez y aun mas para muchas de los que allí trabajan, no obstante para algunos era la primera impresión.

Entro, como cada día, por las grandes puertas de cristal, camino hasta el vestíbulo saludando cortésmente a la joven recepcionista con una sonrisa al igual que a las demás personas que se encontraba en el camino. Vestida con una roja camisa de seda de mangas cortas ligeramente bombachas combinando perfectamente con su falda negra tipo lápiz que le llegaba unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas, en color negro al igual que sus zapatos, altos y abiertos adelante completando con su bolso negro, llevándose consigo las atentas miradas de aquellos que embobadamente seguían la trayectoria de su figura hasta perderse tras las puertas del elevador.

Camino por el pasillo hacia su oficina, con un _buenos días _acompañado de una sutil sonrisasaludo a su secretaria mientras ingresaba a su oficina, ya era hora de que comenzara a trabajar. La misma joven le recordó sus pendientes del día al igual que una importante reunión con un cliente. Horas mas tarde, y sorpresivamente sin la interrupción del castaño, la joven de ojos oscuros recibía la alerta de su secretaria de que la persona que había estado esperando había llegado y que la esperaba afuera. Después de decirle a la joven que le dejara pasar diviso en el umbral de la puerta un hombre joven detrás de su secretaria quien después de dejarlo pasar se retiro cerrando la puerta. El hombre atractivo aspecto se acerco al tiempo que ella se levantaba de su asiento.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Amma – le dijo el recién llegado a la castaña, extendiéndole la mano. Ella por su parte acepto el suave apretón de manos al estirar la suya también.

-Lo mismo digo señor Tolskie – dijo esta – tome asiento por favor- el hombre, de unos veinticinco años y de cabellera entre grisácea y celeste sonrió y se acomodo en uno de los asientos delante del escritorio de la joven. El hombre frente a ella era un cliente extranjero, alemán para ser mas preciso, dueño de una gran compañía en expansión mundial la cual pronto tendría una cede en Japón y por eso recurrió al grupo fénix, pues entre otras cosas, la empresa se dedicaba a la publicidad.

-Bueno señor Tolskie creo que ha venido a hablar de negocios – le dijo la castaña al ver que el hombre no decía nada, al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado viendola.

-Así es señorita – el hombre sonrió – pero me gustaría que no me llamara por mi apellido, por favor llámeme Hidan, me resultaría mas cómodo – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta

-Como desee Hidan, pero le recuerdo que ha venido aquí por negocios y no para socializar – el hombre sonrió _con que la mujer tiene su carácter_ pensó el peligris. La chica hablaba serena, de la manera mas profesional que sabia, no era la primera vez que algún cliente o socio le intentaba coquetear pero ella sabia como cortarlo de inmediato.

-Bien, a lo que vine… - y así comenzó la reunión entre la castaña y el extranjero, ese negocio era una cuenta muy importante y no la dejaría pasar. Como tampoco se pondría a jugar el mismo juego que el tal Tolskie con esas sonrisitas que se traía, mas nada paso de las negociaciones que tenían, el hombre se comportaba como debía de hacerlo: profesionalmente. De la misma forma que ella; así estuvieron aproximadamente una hora, debatiendo lo deseado por el cliente y promocionando lo que la empresa podría hacer por la cadena de tiendas alemana.

Todo iba saliendo a la perfección, solo había que ultimar detalles y firmar algunos papeles para comenzar a trabajar. El peligris no se imagino, cuando le indicaron que la mediante en las negociaciones seria la hija de uno de los socios, que la chica fuera tan hábil y a la vez tan hermosa, se esperaba una persona mas frívola, o mas coqueta quizás hasta esperaba a una tonta que quedaría deslumbrada al verlo como pasaba con muchas mujeres, pero no, esta chica era mas centrada y era obvio que no caía en simples jueguitos pero se arriesgaría, cerraría un buen negocio y de paso podría quien sabe entablar una amistad con esa mujer de la cual quedo prendado desde el momento en que la vio.

-Creo que solo faltan detalles señor Tolskie – hablaba la castaña – cuando desee puede pasar para ultimar los mismos…- pero ese hombre la interrumpiría

-Que tal si arreglamos eso mañana en la noche, la invito a cenar- le dijo mostrando nuevamente esa sutil coquetería que llamamos sonrisa. La castaña por su parte alzo una ceja, los hombres a veces podían ser tan predecibles, pensó, pues ya se imaginaba que ese hombre tan risueño algo se traía.

-Me disculpo señor Tolskie… - pero fue nuevamente interrumpida

-Disculpa pero interrumpirte pero no habíamos quedado en queme llamaría Hidan- dijo

-Bien Hidan – dijo algo seria – pero me temo que declinare su invitación, no tengo por costumbre salir con los clientes de de la empresa

-No valla a pensar mal – decía – es solo para tratar los últimos detalles del contrato, como se imaginara no conozco bien la ciudad y pensé que con una cena podría conocer un poco la ciudad, a usted y finalizar negociaciones – ese hombre era bastante insistente.

La joven mujer al parecer lo estaba meditando aun sin quitarle la vista de encima a la persona frente a ella, no perdía nada con tener una cena de negocios con ese caballero, por que había de admitirlo pasando por alto sus sutiles miradas hasta el momento se comportaba como un caballero. Acepto muy segura de lo que hacia y a su vez el peligris sonrió complacido. Se levanto pues con eso su reunión había terminado por el día de hoy, al menos, la castaña hizo lo mismo y ahí fue que reparo mejor en la persona con la que estaba hablando, era un hombre alto y de buena figura, con porte elegante y bien vestido. Extendió su mano para despedirse pero él en vez de estrecharla le beso sutilmente con gran galantería aun sin percatarse ninguno de los dos que alguien estaba parado en la puerta y esa persona había oído como ella aceptaba la invitación de ese desconocido. Fue solo hasta que ese hombre dio la vuelta para salir que repararon en su presencia. Neji termino de abrir la puerta por la cual paso el extranjero al que miro de forma extraña para luego mirarla a ella.

¿Quién era ese? ¿Y por que Tenten estaba con él? ¿Acaso había algo entre ellos? Esas preguntas rondaban la mente del Hyuga en esos momentos. Avanzo hasta el escrito de ella dejando caer unos papeles sobre el mismo, con la misma actitud de siempre pues no iba a mostrar las dudas que lo embargaban así por así.

-Otra vez sin tocar- dijo cansada la castaña – que deseas ahora

-Tienes que revisar y firmar esos papeles… - un ah salió de los labios de esta – y también vine a buscarte para comer – dijo después de unos momentos. Por segunda vez en el día alzo su ceja con un toque de ironía ¿Es que acaso el no acepta el rechazo? Respuesta: NO, ni siquiera lo reconoce – al parecer estabas muy entretenida que no te diste cuenta que ya es medio día y ya avise a Hinata que la pasaríamos a buscar

-No aceptas el rechazo ¿verdad? – este solo sonrió arrogante mientras la veía recoger sus cosas. Mentalmente admitía lo bien que le quedaba ese atuendo a la castaña, el rojo le iba bien con su tono de piel y esa falda se ajustaba perfectamente a su retaguardia - ¿nos vamos?- le cuestiono resignada esta al Hyuga al verlo aun sentado. Este se levanto y camino un poco adelante para abrirle la puerta. El hecho de que en ocasiones entrara sin permiso a esa oficina no quería decir que no tuviera educación alguna.

La comida paso sin mucho que decir al igual que el resto del día, increíblemente Neji no la había ido a ¨ molestar ¨ ¿Qué mosco le habrá picado? ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Tendrá mucho trabajo? – Había preguntado al final del día la castaña – debe ser eso, ha de haber estado muy ocupado – suspiro – pero es algo que agradezco, no me atrase con sus tonterías.

Es cierto, pero aunque esta no lo admitiera ya se había acostumbrado a que el castaño irrumpiera en el lugar con algún insinuante comentario o su típica sonrisa de auto suficiencia, con cualquier excusa tonta y a veces sin ninguna. Así llego la noche del día siguiente aunque el pelilargo este volvía a ser lo mismo de siempre.

Siete y treinta de la noche y la castaña terminaba con su arreglo (pantalones marrones con una blusa de escote recto en de color turquesa y una chaqueta beige atada a la cintura cuyas mangas llegaban hasta los codos, completa: un bolso del mismo color) después de todo era una cena de negocios.

Llego al lugar pactado, un restaurante sencillo en el centro de la ciudad. Lo había elegido por ser tranquilo y poco ostentoso. Um mesero la acerco hasta su mesa donde ya estaban esperándola. Después de las debidas normas de educación, ordenaron.

-Permítame decirle que se ve usted hermosa – le halago. Tenten agradeció con una sonrisa su galantería, después de todo es una mujer y ¿a que mujer no le gustan los halagos?

Bastante cerca de allí, a unas cuantas mesas, dos hombres conversaban- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? – Pregunto uno de ellos – es bastante tranquilo.

-Shikamaru me lo ha recomendado hace unos días – paro para que les sirvieran lo que ya habían ordenado. Allí estaban ellos dos, un joven apuesto de largos cabellos castaños y claros ojos y un azabache no menos apuestos de ojos oscuros; este último había invitado al pelilargo como muchas veces solía pasar, pues compartían el gusto por la tranquilidad aunque a veces pareciera lo contrario.

-Y ¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunto Neji- según se la empresa Uchiha acaba de comprar Omega Tech

-Así es – respondió serio – con esta nueva adquisición no hay duda que somos la mejor empresa tecnológica del país – sonrío arrogante

-No lo dudo – dijo el de ojos aperlados. Su comida continúo hasta que algo o más bien alguien llamo la atención del azabache

- ¿Qué esa de ahí no es tu socia?- dijo este señalándola con la vista. El Hyuga siguió la trayectoria de la misma hasta toparse con la castaña, si a ella acompañada por un hombre _es el mismo de ayer en la mañana _pensó. Algo en ese cuadro no le gustaba, definitivamente algo ahí le molestaba pero no podía definir que era exactamente lo que era; si era el hecho de que ella estuviera con ese tipo que la veía intensamente o que ella sonriera ante algún comentario que al parecer el tipo ese le acababa de hacer. En los ojos opalinos se podía ver cierta molestia que no paso desapercibida por su acompañante – parece que hay otros interesados en tu futura conquista – dijo mordazmente el pelinegro, ganándose la mirada de molestia de su amigo.

-No creo que ella caiga tan fácilmente con él – su mirad cambio a una de arrogancia y superioridad – ella caerá ante mi – dijo muy seguro

-Si ella parece estar pasándola muy mal – dijo Sasuke con clara ironía al volver a mirar a la mujer. Ella sonreía, era pequeña, pero aun así lo hacia

-yo se de lo que hablo Sasuke, no es tan fácil conquistarla como parece

-La conoces bien- dijo sonriendo

-Conozco algunas cosas – su mirada arrogante dejaba mucho que desear – la pregunta aquí es- afilo la mirada- como te va a ti con la chica rosa – dijo picando a su acompañante

-Hmp- ¨ dijo ¨ - todo a su tiempo Neji, todo a su tiempo – dijo sonriendo

Por su parte ya Neji estaba decidido a tratar de salir a algún lugar con la castaña- esta no se me escapa- pensó mientras tomaba de su copa.


	13. De Invitaciones y Rechazos

**Aclaraciones: pensamientos en cursiva y en algunas ocasiones flash back**

**Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece**

**De Invitaciones y Rechazos**

_¿Qué posibilidad hay de invitar a una persona a salir y que esta te rechace? La respuesta es: Todo depende de la persona que invites a salir y del grado de empatía que exista entre quien invita y el invitado pero ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que quieres o vas a invitar no siente ningún tipo de empatía hacia ti? Que lo que más bien siente es apatía, molestia y rechazo aparente. Si, las cosas se hacen más difíciles con estos antecedentes y más si eres una persona con una personalidad magnéticamente atrayente para las mujeres (en el caso de ser hombre), muy seguro de ti mismo, tan seguro que podrías decir que nadie se te negaría, pero como casi todo en esta vida existen excepciones y puede que aparezca esa persona que te rechace. Pero como bien dije antes, para una persona tan segura, prácticamente rayando en el egocentrismo, un rechazo un duro golpe a su orgullo, pero algo que se debe destacar en este tipo de personas es que así como son de ego centristas y orgullosas son muy persistentes, toman el rechazo como un reto y luchan por conseguir éxito ante todo pronostico negativo._

Con una taza desechable de capuchino, que había comprado de camino, se encontraba la castaña tecleando en su computador corrigiendo y re leyendo las pautas de algunos documentos. Ya habían pasado dos días desde la cena _el señor Tolskie es un hombre interesante_ recordó que dijo ella la noche de la cena después de llegar a su casa. Estaba complacida toda esa cena de negocios había resultado bien Hidan Tolskie se había comportado como todo un caballero, bastante respetuoso pero a la vez galante sin llegar a las insinuaciones ni extremos ahora solo faltaba la firma del contrato y todo estaría en orden para iniciar la campaña.

Por otra parte del edificio se encontraba nuestro acosador favorito en condiciones parecidas a las de la castaña: tecleando algo en su pc pero de un momento a otro la imagen de la castaña con cierto personaje desconocido para él le hizo detener su trabajo _¿Quién era ese tipo? Debe ser algún cliente de la empresa_ se preguntaba y se auto respondía él así mismo. Y al igual que esa imagen le llegaban los comentarios de Sasuke para con su situación _si estas tan seguro ¿por que aun no has salido con ella?- le decía el azabache; Como bien tu dices todo a su tiempo – respondía el ojos perlas; Hmp de aquí a una década; No te creas Sasuke esa mujer caerá tarde o temprano y yo me asegurare que sea lo ultimo – dijo con esa sonrisa de superioridad cuando levantaba la copa para posarla en sus labios acto seguido por el azabache._

En el poco tiempo que habían convivido se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas de la morocha, era muy inteligente, amable con todos (hasta con él aunque a veces se le saliera ese tono arisco) bastante hábil en los negocios, que era una mujer muy bella con unos ojos cautivadores, también había descubierto que se veía muy bien en faldas y mas aun esas piernas kilométricas que posee la castaña. Una pequeña sonrisa libidinosa apareció en su rostro al recordar a la castaña con la falda del otro día pero pronto fue borrada al sacudir su cabeza _me estoy desviando del tema _pensó mientras volvía a sus cavilaciones originales. Trataba de encontrar en su mente cosas que lo ayudaran a escoger un buen lugar para invitarla, que fuera de su agrado. Rebuscaba en su cabeza las cosas que sabia de ella… y se descubrió a si mismo; lo poco que sabia de ella eran puras cosas intelectuales o físicas a decir verdad no la conocía en lo mas mínimo y eso era frustrante. A él lo consideraban un genio, a él no se le escapaba nada, siempre analizaba todo y sobre todo siempre consigue lo que quiere y ella no seria la excepción. De alguna forma conseguiría lo que quería, nada lo frenaría de su objetivo que en estos momentos tenia nombre y apellido Tenten Ama.

Horas mas tarde pero en otro lugar de la gran edificación donde moran las oficinas del Fénix Group dos personas hablaban, charlaban desde trivialidades como ropa hasta de trabajo pero una pregunta de la peliazul hizo que dejara de reír por el ultimo comentario poniéndose un poco mas seria sin llegar al extremo ¿Cómo te va con Neji? Esa había sido la pregunta que había lanzado la chica de expresión angelical y ojos claros ¿Qué decir? La verdad.

-Siendo la de trabajo la única relación que tengo con él, y dejando a un lado su actitud de acosador, te puedo decir que me sorprende – decía serena - es muy brillante, un genio en lo que hace. Puede ser lo que quiera pero el trabajo no lo descuida, también es bastante persuasivo y su porte autoritario le da bastante relevancia en las negociaciones. Es frío y directo, no se deja amedrentar por los que se creen mucho solo porque tienen cierto poder en algún lugar. En ese aspecto es admirable – termino de monologar la morocha.

-Puedo asegurarte que Neji no es mala persona – hablaba la peliazul – si bien es cierto lo que has dicho él también tiene su lado bueno

-Pero muy escondido – dijo con algo de sarcasmo – Hinata se que es tu primo y todo, lo quieres mucho pero admitámoslo es una persona con complejos de dios solo por que es algo guapo. Cree que todas las mujeres que andan por ahí caerán rendidas a sus pies. – dijo mirándola. La peliazul asintió dándole algo de razón - Es un casanova.

-Estoy consiente de ello – dijo – pero si lo conocieras te darías cuenta de que no es tan malo como lo pintas

Y mientras estas hablaban alguien escuchaba detrás de la puerta que por casualidad la castaña había dejado entreabierta ¿Qué hacia esa persona ahí? Pues después de pensar en algún modo de saber mas sobre la castaña decidió que era mejor descansar un momento recostándose en su cómodo sillón dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos Y se hizo la luz ¿Qué persona que él conocía le podría dar información sobre esa belleza, redoble de tambores… Hinata. A si que se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia Recursos Humanos área de trabajo de su prima pero antes de tocar escucho voces y se dio cuenta que la puerta no había sido cerrada por completo. De las voces que se escuchaban las pudo reconocer, una su prima y la otra su futura conquista, agudizo el oído al escuchar su nombre en la conversación.

-Las veces que nos topamos sin siquiera conocernos se porto de manera grosera e ingerida – hablaba ella, la morocha – y mas aun la superioridad de la que hace gala en ocasiones sin dejar aun lado la petulancia que destila. Es un narcisista arrogante – puntualizo levemente molesta recordando las escenas en las que se había encontrado con el pelilargo.

_Es bueno saber que piensas Tenten_ pensaba el pelilargo desde afuera. Por lo menos eso le daba una idea de que pensaba ella sobre él y lo que tendría que hacer en casos ¨ extremos ¨. Lo que ella estaba diciendo no era del todo mentira, él si era frío y más de una vez le habían dicho que era arrogante y orgulloso pero todo tiene su razón de ser. Ser desde pequeño considerado como un genio siendo adulado por personas cínicas y falsas casi toda su vida le hizo crear barreras para protegerse. Ese tipo de personas que solo se acercan a ti por interés, beneficio, sin aportar nada, mas bien haciéndole crecer sabiendo que era lo mejor y que debía seguir siendo lo mejor, sobresalir en todo. Sin amigos reales o sinceros, por mucho tiempo vivió solo acompañado de su familia que en muchas ocasiones le hacían poner los pies en la tierra, por que a veces estar solo no es estar aislado o sin nadie a tu lado, a veces estar solo es estar rodeado de personas que no te comprenden, que solo te adulan, que te oyen pero no te escuchan. A veces podemos estar rodeados de gente y estar realmente solo.

No puede decir que toda su vida ha estado solo, con el tiempo fue conociendo personas que como él tanbien han estado solos, bajo la presión de un apellido. Conoció a sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos con los que podía mostrarse abiertamente. Hmp si ella supiera que como podía ser realmente tendría otro concepto no tan diferente pero tampoco tan crudo de él.

Se alejo del lugar con el pendiente de preguntarle a su prima después, aun así haría el intento con la chica. Él es un Hyuga y desistiría solo por la opinión algo errada de esa mujer, no eso nunca.

El resto del día trascurrió sin mas, él había terminado todo su trabajo. Caminaba por los pasillos con dirección a su objetivo, los pasillos ya no tenían tanta gente trascurriendo por ellos pues casi era la hora de la salida y con algo de suerte ella aun estaría en su área. Llego a una gran puerta de roble y sin pensarlo entro como siempre sin tocar. La vio, ella estaba organizando un poco su escritorio _justo a tiempo _pensó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Ya se me hacia raro el no verte en todo el día – y era cierto ni siquiera para la hora de comer lo había visto _debe de estar muy ocupado con todo el trabajo_ de había dicho a si misma la castaña al ver que no las acompaño a comer. Por otro lado ellas tampoco salieron a comer, encargaron algo y se quedaron en la oficina de la peliazul

-¿Me extrañaste? – pregunto con esa sonrisa suya

-No te creas tanto – dijo – a que viniste, ya es hora de salida – dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca

-A verte – dijo. La chica rodó los ojos – y… a hacerte una invitación – ante esto la castaña arqueo una ceja – y no me mires así

-¿Que te hace creer que aceptaría? – rebatió

-Bueno eh pensado que no nos conocemos mucho – le explicaba – y que talvez salir a no se… cenar nos daría una buena oportunidad para eso, para conocernos

-¿Y si no acepto? – cuestiono

-Insistiría – dijo con simpleza

-No – respondió

-¿Por qué? – pregunto

-Por que no mezclo mi trabajo con…

-¿Placer? – dijo divertido

-No era lo que iba a decir – resoplo – solo que no tengo ganas de salir con las personas con las que trabajo.

Cuando el castaño abría la boca para decir algo el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y una cabecita azul asomándose por ella le hizo retroceder

-Nos va… mos, yo lo siento si interrumpí algo – se disculpaba la chica de ojos aperlados – yo te esper…

-No interrumpes nada Hinata – dijo la castaña mirándola – ahora pensaras que no acepte por que tenia otro compromiso, tsk, que mala suerte- dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a Hinata – nos vamos – y se fueron del lugar

Ahí se quedo el pelilargo con una no muy pronunciada sonrisa en su rostro – _eres difícil- _hablaba para si mismo – _pero yo soy muy persistente_ – salio del lugar con su móvil en la mano, no por que haya fallado su primer intento se quedaría en casa.

Bien entrada la noche y en una mesa de un concurrido club un grupo disfrutaba de unos Cosmopolitan y margaritas, si eran las chicas que ya conocemos, todas reunidas en un lugar llamado _L__**oft **_ hablaban y reían divertidas

-Entonces lo rechazaste – pregunto una rubia de cabello largo y ojos celestes sosteniendo Cosmopolitan

-Mmm así es – respondió la castaña después de darle un sorbo a su Cosmopolitan blanco

-En seri chicas no las entiendo – volvió a hablar la rubia – son buenos prospectos son guapos, por que admítanlo están como quieren, exitosos e inteligentes

-Idiotas, arrogantes, mal educados – decía una pelirosa como si fuera obvio – sigo

-No son tan malos - defendía Hinata – yo los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo

-Y el que sean guapos no le quita lo imbeciles – dijo otra rubia pero de cortos cabellos y verdosa mirada

-Bueno aunque no a todos – medito la ojiperla – no conocía a ese amigo de ustedes, Naruto, es raro siendo tan amigo de mi primo

-Lo raro es que ellos sean amigos de Naruto – dijo nuevamente Temari – con lo hiperactivo que es… y ellos son tan serios y vagos

-¿Vagos?- confundida pregunto Ino

-Otra historia – moviendo una mano para restarle importancia - ahora bien aquí hay algo que no me ha pasado desapercibido – dijo ganándose la atención de las demás – Ino hablo en plural cuando dijo **Las** – y como si fuera un rayo Ino se acordó de algo

-Es cierto frentona – acusándola con la mirada - dijiste que me contarías - le reprochaba – una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios de la pelirosa

-Un momento ¿Qué hiciste? – de parte de la castaña seguido de un _esa sonrisa no me gusta _cortesía de Hinata intrigaron mas a las chicas

-Nada, solo rechace una invitación – y su sonrisa se volvió algo sádica.

Después de unas cuantas amenazas por parte de Ino y unos cuantos reclamos de las chicas la pelirosa les contó lo que tanto anhelaban saber

-Bien, bien les diré – les aviso - resulta que ayer estaba en la oficina de Mikoto, ella había salido y me pidió que le revisara unos documentos de unos pacientes – eso no nos interesa frentona- interrumpió Ino- en fin – suspiro la pelirosa – el punto es que se apareció Uchiha en la oficina sin ningún tipo de excusas absurdas como él sufre de decir. Bien, le dije que su madre no estaba y el respondió que no era a su madre que había ido a buscar si no a mi, yo lo mire a ver que era lo que quería no dijo nada solo me miraba pero después hablo, al fin pensé yo - ¿Qué te dijo? – Esta vez intervino la ojiperla – me invito a salir – hablo la pelirosa – así nada mas – intervino Tenten – bien me dijo algo así como _creo que tu y yo deberíamos salir y conocernos, cena, baile y después nadie sabe ya veremos _– la pelirosa dictaba exactamente lo que le había dicho el azabache – valla, que directo – hablo con burla Temari – yo no podía creer con la desfachatez que me estaba hablando. Le dije que si hablaba en serio y supe por esa maldita sonrisa que lo hacia pero – sonrío al recordar – rápidamente se me ocurrió algo. Me le acerque y con voz sensual le hablaba y la preguntaba cosas – y ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Tenten algo impaciente – pues…

**Flash back **

_La pelirosa poco a poco lo iba acorralando contra la pared hablando sensualmente – y me llevaras a un lugar romántico – aja –respondía el azabache – y bailaremos y tomaremos toda la noche_

_-No toda – respondió el de ojos oscuros que provoco que la pelirosa soltara una risita tonta según ella_

_-Y ¿Que haremos el resto de la noche? – pregunto ella fingiendo inocencia sin dejar de lado el tono sensual que había estado usando en el juego. Las manos del azabache estaban en la cintura de la pelirosa mientras tanto ella caminaba con sus dedos por el pecho del pelinegro, jugando con su camisa. Subía y bajaba _

_-¿No te lo imaginas? – dijo el azabache mientras la apegaba un poco. Ella por su parte había bajado una de sus manos hasta el cinturón del pantalón del moreno dejando entrar sus dedos en el pantalón provocando al joven cuyos pensamientos ya volaban lejos- Pues…- dijo la pelirosa con brillito en los ojos. En ese momento la mano de la pelirosa apretó sus partes nobles con cierta fuerza sacándole un quejido doloroso al moreno _

_-Te recomiendo que lleves tu trasero a otro lugar – su tono sensual fue sustituido por una bastante rudo y exasperado – puedo sugerirte a una pelirroja que gustosa aceptaría – hizo un poco mas de fuerza. El pobre pelinegro no había podido zafarse de esa – a mi no me molestes mas – dicho esto lo soltó y salio del lugar._

_El pelinegro cayo al suelo cubriendo la parte afectada con sus manos – esa mujer es… - decía con dificultad – muy bipolar._

**Flash back end**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, en la mesa no había una que no estuviera riendo – después de salir de ahí no supe nada de él – comento entre risas la ojijade

-Eres mala – comento Ino. La pelirosa solo sonrío

-En esta te apoyo Sakura – decía Hinata – esta vez se lo merecía

-Bueno chicas – hablo la castaña – en honor a Sakura la siguiente ronda va por mi

-Que valla por las dos – opino Temari – te pasas pero eso me gusta – siguieron riendo y durante el resto de la noche no pagaron un trago mas ya que los muy amables chicos que habían en el local no dudaban en poner a su cuenta los tragos que las chicas quisieran degustar. Bailando y divirtiéndose, claro esta sin excesos, las chicas se divertían mientras los chicos lo hacían en otro lugar.

-Uy amigo hasta a mi me dolió – comento un perezoso hombre en un bar de la ciudad después de que cierto pelinegro le contara sus desgracias

-Teme eso te pasa por andar metiéndote con Sakura – decía entre carcajadas el rubio. El moreno se sentía molesto por ser objeto de burla de sus amigos pero que podía hacer él mismo decidió contárselos, después de todo eran como una familia.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

N/a: espero y les agrade el capi. Y mis locas ocurrencias.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos los que leen este humilde fic

Esta vez no me he tardado tanto y ya no digo mas pasen buen día, tarde o noche depende del horario en que lo lean y disfruten del otoño. Casi estamos en epoca navideña kya.


	14. Tratados de conveniencia I

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Cursiva: pensamientos**

**-*-: cambio de escena**

**( ): aclaraciones**

**Tratados de conveniencia **

**Parte I**

El trabajo se había vuelto un poco pesado en la oficina debido a la gran demanda de servicios que en estos momentos los acaparaban. Muchos eran los nuevos clientes que optaban por requerir de sus servicios, por el hecho de ser una multinacional de renombre y prestigio y a la misma vez ser empresa que ofrece múltiples servicios , el Fénix group. Tenía como uno de sus principales fuertes la publicidad, así como también la asesoría legal, bienes raíces entre otras.

Con todo el trabajo que en este momento los acopiaban, Neji no contaba con muchas oportunidades de cortejar a Tenten; aunque mucho de su trabajo era junto a ella, la responsabilidad de su cargo era primero que cualquier juego de seducción que este tuviese para con la castaña. Pero como todo buen cazador cuando encontraba una brecha, alguna frase o insinuación salía de los labios del castaño y, como cada vez que sucedía, la castaña se negaba rotundamente; mas esta no podía negar que las constantes insinuaciones del pelilargo, sumadas a la perseverancia de una chica rubia de azulados ojos sobre que debería de aceptar alguna de las invitaciones del Hyuga, le hacían plantearse la posibilidad de aceptar alguna de sus invitaciones. Pero ¿Por qué no aceptar? Se había preguntado en alguna de esas ocasiones en las que ponía en tela de juicio la posibilidad de aceptar salir con él. Una de las primeras respuestas que se le presentaba era la manera en que la trato las posteriores veces que se encontraron antes de ser presentados, cosa que ninguno imaginaba que sucedería. En dichos encuentros su orgullo salía a relucir (el de él) en cada escena, la arrogancia saltaba a la vista al igual que el complejo de superioridad. Pero a la vez había algo en sus ojos, algo en lo profundo de esos opalinos orbes, algo que había visto solo una vez y aun no sabía que era pero que el pelilargo se encargaba de esconder y cubrir perfectamente con su fachada de chico frio que usualmente mostraba exceptuando, claro y solo un poco, cuando flirteaba con ella.

La mayoría de los proyectos se habían cumplido en su totalidad. En estos momentos la ejecutiva castaña estaba adelantando sus pendientes que, con tanto alboroto en las últimas semanas, se le había atrasado y eso no era bueno, esto significaba que tendría que trabajar hasta tarde por varios días para completar todo a tiempo – maldita Ino y sus fiestas – mascullo la castaña. Y si, Ino había realizado y asistido a varias fiestas arrastrando consigo a sus amigas, obligándolas prácticamente a asistir, con la excusa de que estaban trabajando demasiado y necesitaban relajarse un poco, hasta cierto punto tenia razón, aun así los hechos le estaban pasando factura a la morocha. Al dejarse arrastrar por la rubia se atraso en los deberes. Por la misma razón en estos momentos se encontraba trabajando en el balance de los últimos trabajos realizados, estados de situación y demás. El punto es que eran las ochos de la noche del martes y ella aun trabajaba.

-Aun por aquí – _lo que me faltaba _pensó la castaña. Esa voz profunda y a la vez suave que claramente se dirigió a ella y cuyo dueño pensó estaba lejos, le hizo detener su trabajo ¿Qué hacia él ahí?

El propietario de la voz avanzo un poco más hasta entrar por completo en la habitación ¿Cómo había llegado él a esto?

Había estado todo ese tiempo (desde que termino el horario de trabajo) concluyendo algunos pendientes que aun tenia, no tanto como Tenten, pero lo suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado hasta esas horas. Terminado ya todo se dispuso a irse, con toda normalidad avanzo hasta los ascensores salvo que no contaba con que al pasar por uno de los pasillos encontraría luz saliendo de la habitación que correspondía a la oficina de Tenten. Intrigado, se acerco a la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral al ver a la castaña. Esta se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, al parecer bastante concentrada en lo que hacia; la vista de esta se pasaba del ordenador al los papeles frente a ella y viceversa. Le hablo y vio como se detenía por unos segundos para después responder.

-¿Algún problema? – pregunto después de suspirar quedamente y reiniciar lo que estaba haciendo

-No, solo curiosidad – dijo avanzando un poco más. La vio tomar una taza de lo que supuso seria café, e igualmente le vio fruncir levemente el ceño de tal manera que le causo gracia mas no lo manifestó. Se acerco con caminar pausado hasta una repisa donde se encontraba una cafetera tomando la jarra y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba la castaña, que había continuado su labor. Se inclino un poco hasta verter algo de aquel liquido contenido en la taza de la joven que ante esta acción expreso un tímido ``gracias´´ - y ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto tomando en las uno de los documentos en las manos. Posteriormente había dejado la jarra en su lugar.

-Solo avanzo algunas cosas – respondió para después dar un sorbo a la taza que anteriormente se encontraba vacía - ¿y tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu – respondió – pero al parecer tu tienes mucho mas trabajo que yo – continuo dejando en el escritorio los papeles. La castaña gruño ante su comentario, pues noto un deje de burla en las palabras del joven – que humor – expreso – deberías ir a descansar. Pareces agotada – culmino después de analizar su rostro en el cual se veía el agotamiento de ella, pues desde el domingo había comenzado con esos informes. Había avanzado pero aun le quedaba mucho trabajo por delante.

-Si, creo que tienes razón – admitió – llevo ya varios días en esto y aun no terminó – paso un momento en el que ella guardo los documentos a donde correspondía y apago el ordenador – ¿que haces aun ahí? – él había permanecido ahí, en silencio.

-Te espero – dijo con obviedad

-No era necesario – espeto mientras salía junto a el pelilargo del lugar. Llegaron al parqueo donde cada uno tomo su rumbo. Una agotada por el trabajo y el otro con cierto dato que le ayudaría a lograr un objetivo aunque aun no lo supiera.

-*-

La mañana siguiente era tranquila. El cielo levemente despejado le daba cierta credibilidad al pronóstico del clima; la oficina meteorología había informado sobre algunas precipitaciones para las horas de la tarde ya entrando la noche, pero la brillantez del sol opacado con algunos nubarrones ponía a mas de uno a dudar.

Las primeras horas de la mañana transcurrían tranquilas, aunque lo de tranquilo era relativo ya que al ingresar al edificio se topo con cierta persona y su tenue, extraña y casi imperceptible sonrisa que dejo sembrada una duda en ella ¿Cuál era el motivo y por que tenia que intranquilizarla? Trato de restarle importancia a ese hecho, después de todo cualquiera podía sonreír y mas si la paso bien el día anterior, por no decir la noche pero ¿que le importaba eso a ella? Mejor para esta si el tenia a alguien a quien molestar, así la dejaba de una vez en paz, aunque dudaba mucho de ello, ya que al parecer él se la había ensañado con ella ¿razón? Había visto ya como varias de las modelos contratadas para las diferentes campañas publicitarias se le abalanzaban, literalmente, en cima para que este al menos reparara en su presencia y este como si no hubiese pasado nada. Algunas veces pareciese que se escondiese en la oficina de la propia Ama, según él avanzando trabajo, según ella huyendo de esas. Cualquier otro en su lugar se había aprovechado de esa situación pero él simplemente pasaba de ellas cada que podía y si no, de la forma mas educada posible, trataba de alejarlas de él declinando muchas de las ofertas que estas les hacían; eso si, no podemos dejar fuera a alguna que otra afortunada que conseguía que el joven le hablara mas de tres palabras. Incluso, a oídos de la castaña llego el rumor de que una o dos de esas chicas habían conseguido una cita con el joven de largos cabellos. La única interrogante aquí era ¿Por qué? Y de esta derivaban otras ¿Por qué si muchas veces se comportaba como un Casanova con la joven Ama y tenia tanto pegue con las mujeres, las rechazaba? Se alejaba de ellas, y no me refiero a que él sea raro ni nada por el estilo, sino que con tanta mujer linda por ahí alguna le tiene que gustar. Incluso el día que se habían juntado varias sesiones de fotos, él no había salido para nada de su oficina, parecería como si quisiera evitar a esa jauría de locas que cada que lo veían se lanzaban como leonas a su presa. Más bien parecía que nunca hubieran visto un hombre; vale el chico esta guapo pero no es para tanto ¿Dónde estaba la dignidad de esas mujeres?

Dejo de pensar en trivialidades y se enfoco en sus labores; borro se su cabeza la sonrisa del chico, o el intento de esta, para poder concentrarse en lo que hacia. Tenia que terminar todo para el lunes siguiente y ya era miércoles, tenía que avanzar. No dudaba de que lo pudiera hacer, estaba muy segura de terminarlo pero el trabajo la estaba agotando; irse a dormir tarde y levantarse temprano no era parte de una buena rutina. A eso de las diez treinta de la mañana alguien irrumpía en su oficina, sobra decir quien entra de esa manera a la misma. Neji se adentro a la habitación como en más de una ocasión lo ha hecho, sin tocar o anunciarse (cosa que solo hacia cuando de antemano la secretaria le avisaba que estaba ocupada o acompañada), era tal la costumbre que ya esta no le reclamaba, era inútil. El se acerco hasta su escritorio con su cara seria, al parecer cuestiones de trabajo pues había que decir que para este tipo de asuntos importantes el de ojos perlados ponía su mejor póker face y toda su concentración en ellos. Después de arreglar ciertos asuntos laborales el pelilargo se disponía a irse cuando noto algo que llamo su atención, sobre el escritorio de madera, dispersos a toda la longitud del mismo se encontraban los documentos de la noche anterior - m_e lo imaginaba_ – pensó el castaño y para sus adentros sonrió, si las cosas salían como pensaba, pronto doblegaría aunque fuese un poco a la palomita.

-Aun continúas con eso – dijo mas no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-Si – asintió – ahora si me disculpas debo terminar con esto – le hizo una seña con la mano hacia la puerta indicándole que la dejara para poder continuar, mas no contaba con lo que el pelilargo tenia par ella.

-Y al parecer necesitas ayuda – pasando olímpicamente del último comentario de esta. La castaña lo miro fijamente ¿Qué_ pretendes Hyuga?_ Se pregunto mentalmente la castaña mientras lo veía. El por su parte pasó por alto esa mirada que ella le lanzo y continuo hablando –yo podría ayudarte – dijo finalmente.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos después de volver en si por la ligera sorpresa. Hyuga ofreciendo ayuda desinteresadamente - tú ofreciéndote a ayudarme así como así – dijo desconfiada.

-No veo cual es el problema. Tu necesitas ayuda y yo te la estoy brindando – había metido ambas manos en el bolsillo y hablaba como si le restara importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hyuga? Porque dudo que tú vengas a ofrecerte así por así sin tener algo en mente – entrelazo sus manos casi a la altura del mentón y no despego la vista del Hyuga que yacía de pie frente a ella. _Mejor de lo que creí. _Pensó el joven pelilargo

-Eres bastante perceptiva y también muy desconfiada pero iremos directo al punto: tú necesitas ayuda, ayuda que yo te la puedo brindar, claro esta que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué clase de acurdo? – pregunto

-Eres bastante difícil Tenten. Te ofrezco ayuda y tu a cambio saldrás conmigo - ¿Qué? Fue lo que logro articular la mujer frente a él. Acaso toda esa palabrería era para que ella aceptara salir con él.

-Esto es chantaje. Debes estar loco o muy necesitado – espeto con algo de burla la ultima frase la castaña el en cambio sonrió arrogante

-Ninguna de las dos Tenten, solo que como te dije eres una mujer muy difícil y me he visto obligado a utilizar otros métodos.

-Me niego – dijo ella rotundamente, no iba a caer en su juego.

-Solo te recuerdo que todos los informes tienen que ser entregados el lunes y tú vas bastante atrasada con el tuyo. Pudieras bien pedir ayuda a alguien de este departamento pero – se encogió de hombros - como sabes muchos están en las mismas que tu Tenten. Yo no tengo nada pendiente más que lo diario, bien que te podría ayudar pero veo que a tu lista de cualidades debemos agregar terca.

-Eres un aprovechado

-Yo te ofrezco mi ayuda – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida hasta llegar a la puerta y tomar el pomo en sus manos – por cierto, tengo muchas mujeres detrás mío como para estar necesitado – imaginándose la pregunta de ella ¿Por qué yo? respondió – pero tu eres… _todo un desafío _– pensó lo ultimo. Y luego de unos segundos completo la frase – diferente – dicho esto salió del lugar con una media sonrisa dejando a una confundida Tenten detrás de esas puertas.

-*-

Las horas seguían pasando mientras el cielo poco a poco era cubierto de pequeños nubarrones. La hora del almuerzo pasó y ella siquiera salió de la oficina, más bien ahí comió. No quería salir, tenia demasiado trabajo y en parte su mente era ocupada por la ``propuesta´´ del pelilargo; en realidad SI había pensado que necesitaría ayuda, había repasado a las personas que podrían ayudarla pero como el mismo castaño había dicho, los que podrían auxiliarla estaban ocupados con sus propias labores. En cierto modo no podía acudir a nadie por las ya mencionadas razones, pero de ahí a pedirle ayuda a ese hombre o siquiera aceptar su inocente ofrecimiento había una abismal distancia. Ella se las arreglaría sola como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora y terminaría a tiempo, agotada y ojerosa, pero lo haría. No le daría el gusto a ese de aceptar, además ¿Qué clase de ayuda era esa? Lo que el estaba haciendo era un chantaje, salir con él a cambio de que la ayudara, hmp, se quedaría esperando sentado.

La tarde caía y con ella la lluvia comenzaba – _meteorología no se equivoco esta vez –_ pensó la castaña observando como las gotas de agua chocaban contra las ventanas de cristal del pasillo. Ya era la hora de la salida, esa tarde no se quedaría a trabajar en la oficina prefería hacer todo en casa. Los días de lluvia le daban cierta tranquilidad, la relajaban. Sacudió la cabeza al salir de sus pensamientos y se encamino hacia los ascensores. Un sonidito como de campanas avisaron que las puertas del aparato se abrían invitándole a entrar, para su sorpresa alguien mas entraba detrás de ella, mas específicamente dos personas: Hinata y su primo, sonrió a la primera mientras que al segundo trato de ignorar.

-Ya decidiste – la profunda voz del pelilargo llamo la atención de ambas mujeres, una rodo los ojos con fastidio mientras que la morena observaba a su primo interrogante.

-¿A que e refieres primo? – pregunto la joven de cabellos azulados. Pero la respuesta de la castaña fue más rápida que la del ojos perla.

-Creo que NO es claramente una negativa – siquiera lo vio, sus ojos chocolates estaban fijos en la puerta del ascensor.

-Necesita ayuda y me he ofrecido a brindársela – hablo el pelilargo pasando del comentario de la castaña – sabe que la necesita pero es terca.

-No es eso, solo que no me gusta tu oferta – esta vez si lo miro algo molesta.

La chica de ojos claros y cabello azulado retrocedía poco a poco viéndose desplazada de esa conversación mientras que Neji se veía tranquilo, Tenten tenia una mano en la cadera viéndose desafiante, casi podía jurar que sus ojos destellaban de la molestia que sentía.

-No es nada del otro mundo – Neji sonrió – a menos que tengas miedo de caer – la castaña entre cerro los ojos ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – la sonrisa del castaño se profundizo solo un poco. Tenten a veces podía ser algo ingenua.

-Chicos – hablo la peliazul – ya llegamos – agradecía internamente que ese ``paseo´´ ya hubiese terminado. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se desplazaron hacia los lados dejo escapar un suspiro, en verdad la tención que había en ese lugar se podía cortar. Al salir de ahí todo volvió a la normalidad: Tenten volvió a ignorar a Neji y sonreírle a Hinata una vez que se despidieron en el estacionamiento.

Ya en casa y después de un merecido baño de agua caliente en el cual, casi se queda dormida, puso manos a la obra. Entro al despacho de la casa, su padre no estaba en el país así que lo podía utilizar sin inconvenientes. Algo para comer y una buena tasa de café era lo que necesitaría para esa larga noche, que lo que tenia de bueno era la lluvia que caía melodiosamente sobre la ciudad de Tokio.

* * *

Avance…

-_solo hay un inconveniente – dijo – me gusta dormir en mi cama _

_-entonces será a tu casa_

* * *

_-La casa esta sola, me estas haciendo pensar mal_

_-Cierra la boca_

_-Así tratas a tus invitados_

* * *

_La suave música sonando, el la tomaba por la cintura. Estaban cerca, muy cerca casi rozándose, solo un poco mas y…_

**N/a:** mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero eh estado un poco corta de imaginación y sin conexión. Desde un cyber es un poco complicado con eso del tiempo. Otra de las razones se debe a que le había estado dando mente a una crítica constructiva que me han hecho, nada mal intencionado solo algunas cosas en las que debo mejorar. Eh tratado de hacerlo y espero que de ahora en adelante lo pueda hacer y si no, no tengo remedio. Na, quizás si tenga y no le eh encontrado el truquito, el punto es que le había estado dando vueltas a la situación y me salió esto. Como dije trato de mejorar y si no que le voy a hacer, ustedes deciden si continuo y les parece mi trabajo (también si estoy mejorando), si estoy de buscar ayuda, jjj, o busco otro pasatiempo. Espero que no sea lo ultimo, jeje, disfruto hacer esto.

Bien, he hablado muchos disparates. Como han visto dejo un avance del siguiente cap. No mal interpreten que como dice una amiga por ahí no todo es lo que parece; esperen al siguiente cap. Que subiré en esta semana. Ya está casi listo pero aun no me convence, puede que no todo salga como les he puesto, como puede que si. No se me desesperen y muchas gracias por leer. Espero sus quejas, coment, o lo que quieran decir. sayo.

**Pd. **Gracias a todos los que leyeron **Andén 34** (un Os.) no pensé que les gustaría o se sentirían identificados pero me alegra que así fuera, en verdad gracias.


	15. tratado de conveniencia II

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Cursiva: pensamientos**

**-*-: cambio de escena**

**( ): Aclaraciones**

**Tratados de conveniencia **

**Parte II**

**Tenten pov´s**

-¿Por qué no aceptas?

¿En que momento llegue a esto? Ah si ahora lo recuerdo, en el momento que acepte salir a almorzar con Ino y Hinata y a esta se le salió preguntarme sobre lo que ocurrió ayer con Neji en el ascensor. No la culpo, a fin de cuentas ella aun no sabia nada de esto y lo poco que le causaba curiosidad es lo que escucho en aquel lugar. Pero Ino es un plato aparte. Ella no pierde oportunidad para emparejarnos con alguien, principalmente a Hinata y a mí porque según ella hemos estado demasiado tiempo solas; Si Sakura la oyera le diera un buen coscorrón.

Pero hoy heme aquí, escuchando entre bocado y bocado que debería de aceptar la ayuda del Hyuga, que seria tonto que no la aceptase si lo que quería a cambio era tan simple ¿Qué no entendía mi amiga que al parecer esto es un juego para él?

-Ino, creo que sabes de mas porque no aceptaría su ``ofrecimiento´´ - le dije haciendo énfasis en las comillas. Mi amiga me miraba pacientemente como si nada – sobra decirte que desde un principio nos caímos mal y la mayor culpa es de él. Es un creído.

Habíamos ido a comer a un restaurante cerca de donde trabajamos. Ino nos llamo diciendo que tena unas horas libres y nos invito a comer, pero se hubiera sabido que la mayor parte de la comida estaríamos hablando de él, creo que me hubiera quedado mejor en mi oficina adelantando trabajo, no es que me moleste hablar del Hyuga pero ya es suficiente con soportarlo casi todo el día como para que los ratos libres hablemos de él.

-Es extraño – dijo Hinata algo ausente. En realidad, después de responder a su pregunta había hablado poco y al escucharla decir eso, no pude evitar mirarla esperando una respuesta – oniisan no se comporta así. Más bien rehúye en ocasiones de esas mujeres que siempre viven detrás de él.

-Creo que a eso se refirió cuando dijo _diferente_ – menciono Ino. Al parecer había tenido la misma reacción que yo al oír a Hinata hablar.

Ciertamente no soy del tipo de mujer que se lanza a los hombres como si fueran una carnada, flirteo con chicos pero de ahí a perseguirles o acosarles hay mucha diferencia – yo también lo creo – dijo Hinata ante el comentario de Ino. Acaso se estaban poniendo de acuerdo.

-Sea como sea – volvió Ino a hablar – el punto aquí es que necesitas ayuda para terminar con todo el trabajo – le mande una de esas miradas que a cualquiera hace sentir culpable pero la muy ni se inmuto – por lo menos por ese lado deberías ver la situación, acepta y termina con todo eso; solo tendrás que sacrificarte por un par de horas aunque yo no veo el sacrificio en esto ya que el tipo esta como quiere – ahora la mirada que le mande fue reprobatoria por su ultimo comentario. Como se le ocurría, aunque tuviese algo de razón.

El resto de la comida pasó sin más, cambiamos de tema a uno cualquiera como los encontronazos que tenia Sakura con el tormento que a ella le toco, según Ino y la misma Sakura desde aquel ``apretón´´ el Uchiha parecía haberlo pensado bien para acercarse a ella pero algo que parece que es obvio, es que a él le gusta el peligro pues nuevamente provoco a Sakura y esta vez casi sale con un escalpelo muy cerca de la ingle. No pude evitar imaginarme la escena y reír por ello; Sakura tiene un carácter cambiante, algo bipolar, y si Uchiha quería seguir viviendo completo e integro lo mejor seria que dejara de provocarla.

De las demás chicas lo que sabía es que Temari en su papel de hija de diplomáticos y con su cargo relacionado con el gobierno, tenía que lidiar con el hijo de los Nara, un joven diplomático bastante celebre. Por lo que sabido de él, el chico es un genio en lo que hace, su familia es dueña una gran farmacéutica y su padre es ministro de salud. Pero según Ino que lo conoce, tiene complejo de vago al menos así era cuando era joven, habían sido las palabras de mi rubia amiga. Por su parte Ino sigue como siempre, conociendo gente nueva cada día y trabajando con su madre. Hinata esta en las mismas que yo, por ahora, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo para salir a conocer gente con todo este trabajo; si mal no recuerdo el otro día me dijo que se encontró con Naruto en un centro comercial y este la invito a comer, tal parece que se cayeron bien y eso me gusta. Al menos mis amigos se llevan bien.

**Fin Tenten pov´s**

Ya de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo, cada una regreso a su área. Tenten pensando en lo que había hablado anteriormente con la rubia, en verdad estaba debatiéndose entre aceptar y no aceptar, no es que fuera un sacrificio el salir con el pelilargo pero… ¿Qué la retenía? Las razones antes expuestas ya parecían simples excusas a comparación con el problema que tenia, entonces ¿Cuál era la razón? A estas alturas ni ella misma sabía porque se resistía a aceptar, _tienes miedo de caer,_ recordó lo que le había dicho; si con eso se refería a lo que ella creía estaba muy equivocado. Si él creía que ella caería a sus pies como todas esas ilusas que se deslumbraban por su físico o su dinero, estaba errado, tenía demasiada dignidad como para caer en un juego así, además ella tenia ventaja él NO le gustaba, así que no había ningún tipo de peligro y si lo podía mantener alejado mucho mejor.

**-*-**

Viernes, principio del fin de semana, día en que las personas se alegran por que al fin tomaran un descanso de una semana entera de trabajo duro. Día en que muchos salían a tomar un trago para despejar la mente y liberarse del estrés, todo esto cuando se terminaran las horas laborales.

Aun ataviada con cosas de la empresa, Tenten repasaba mentalmente las razones por la cual había tomado esa decisión y por mucho que le costara admitirlo tanto Ino, Neji y hasta su sub consiente tenían razón: no podía terminar ella sola con todo, al menos no para la fecho indicada dentro de tres días. Si, aceptaría la ayuda del Hyuga y de igual manera le impondría algunas condiciones.

El plan era esperar a que el fuera a su oficina o la llamase por algún asunto y ahí abordar el tema. Las horas de la mañana se estaban yendo de manera rápida y el nada de aparecer – _que acaso quiere que yo lo busque – _se dijo mentalmente para después reaccionar a esas palabras – _soy yo la que necesito ayuda, pero el fue quien se ofreció. Arg, tendré que ir hasta su lugar y decirle que acepto – _después de esto salió de su oficina en dirección a la de Neji. A decir verdad eran contadas las veces que había ido a ese lugar, dos para ser mas exactos, y fue por necesidad, documentos que ella necesitaba y él tenia. Pero ahora iba a pedir ayuda, no, a aceptar la ayuda que el con segundas intensiones se ofreció a dar.

No tardo mucho en llegar, la secretaria de este no se encontraba en su lugar e imagino que el mismo la había mandado a hacer algo. Un par de golpes en la puerta de roble (por que ella si tenia este tipo de modales) para luego escuchar un seco pase. Lentamente abrió la puerta como si con eso conseguiría atrasar lo inevitable, se reprocho por eso e ingreso segura a la habitación. Lo vio ahí sentado, con la vista fija en la laptop hasta que ella carraspeo y él se digno a mirarla. Este alzo una ceja, como dije era poco común que ella fuese a buscarlo a su oficina por lo que dedujo que era por el trabajo extra.

-Y este milagro – le dijo el pelilargo con un sutil deje de burla

-Dejemos las ironías de lado, sabes a que he venido – le dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba al escritorio

-Para venir a pedir ayuda eres demasiado agresiva – ella lo fulmino con la mirada

-Si mal no recuerdo tu te ofreciste y aun mas con una segunda intención

-Sabia que aceptarías – _solo era esperar el momento_ dijo y pensó el de ojos perla

-Es solo por que no tengo opción – suspiro desganada – ahora bien te aclarare un par de cosas, el hecho de que acepte este… trato no quiere decir que vallan a haber mayores cambios. Tu querías una cita y saldremos pero nadie se enterara de esto ni de tu ayuda ni de nada, lo menos que quiero es que me relacionen contigo de otra forma que no sea laboral.

-Tan mal te caigo – pregunto algo ofendido. Que clase de persona creía que era él, no era ningún bandido ni un degenerado, mucho menos alguien peligroso o a quien temer.

Todo el que lo conocía sabia que no era así, que era una persona seria, que llegaba a ser frio y orgulloso, en ocasiones arrogante pero cual era el problema, toda la vida ha sido así. Sus amigos lo aceptan así, su familia incluso las mujeres. A que se refería ella. Hasta donde él sabia no le había faltado el respeto.

-No es eso, solo que aun tengo la primera impresión de ti, un no muy grato recuerdo debo decir. Por ahí dicen que la primera impresión vale mucho

-No deberías dejarte llevar por actos superficiales

-Y no lo hago, pero tú no has demostrado otra cosa más que petulancia desde que te conozco – él la iba a interrumpir pero ella le indico que esperara – se que puede que yo este errada en esto pero tu no haces nada para remediarlo. En fin, solo venia a decirte que acepto tú propuesta. Te veo en fi oficina como a las cinco, le diré a Lena que puede irse temprano – el castaño asintió y la vio salir cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Se quedo algo pensativo por las palabras de ella, hasta cierto punto ella tenia algo de razón. Desde que se conocieron ha actuado de la misma manera o peor aun coqueteando con ella, aunque admite que cuando la conoció por aquel accidente con las maletas lo que dijo fue algo que le diría a cualquiera. Después en la tienda de discos el momento le pareció divertido. En la fiesta ella se veía hermosa, de vez en cuando la miraba y la repasaba completamente. Cuando se entero que trabajarían juntos pensó que seria divertido molestarla de vez en cuando pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que ella le empezaba a gustar y que, ya sea por los desafortunados encuentros posteriores o por lo difícil de su carácter, esa chica le parecía diferente a las otras. Trabajadora, terca, difícil, con una linda sonrisa y hermosos ojos llenos de determinación; si, esa mujer era diferente y le gustaba mucho.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo a su rostro. Ella había aceptado, al menos tendría una primera cita y haría lo posible por que se repitiera.

_-*-_

Las horas pasaban rápidamente. Ya eran las seis cuarentaicinco, tenían casi dos horas de haber iniciado y todo iba viento en popa. Neji era muy bueno con todo esto y habían avanzado bastante. De un momento a otro la chica tomo el teléfono y Neji la miro interrogante.

-Creo que deberíamos pedir algo de comer si nos mantendremos aquí un rato mas – el chico asintió y ella pidió algo a algún lugar. Pretendía avanzar lo más que pudiera esa noche.

**-*-**

Saliendo de una de las oficinas gubernamentales se encontraba una rubia al lado de un pelinegro de coleta alta, algunos asuntos los habían retenido más de la cuenta. La mujer con traje sastre de falda en color beige y camisa blanca, el hombre de traje gris con finas rayas en un tono mas claro. Los asuntos del gobierno tenían que solucionarse de manera inmediata, así que no tuvieron opción.

-Te apetece comer – dijo el joven de la coleta rompiendo el inmenso silencio que se había formado desde que salieron del despacho. La rubia lo observo detenidamente antes de hablar. El se mantenía con la vista fija hacia delante.

-¿me estas invitando? – pregunto esta. En el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, se había dado cuenta que la persona a su lado gustaba del ocio, no es que descuidara su trabajo, pero en ocasiones lo encontraba en algún balcón con la vista perdida en el cielo, sino recostado en el sofá de su oficina durmiendo.

-A menos que te hayas escapado de la reunión y comieras a escondidillas, supongo que no has comido nada desde el almuerzo y como yo tampoco lo ha hecho, creo que no nos caería mal una buena cena – se habían detenido después de terminar de bajar la escalinata de la entrada, el tenia aun que ir a buscar su auto al estacionamiento

-Tienes razón, a lo mejor me haces pasar un buen rato – repuso ella con una sonrisa, bastante cautivadora por cierto

-Si quieres algo mas después de ahí veré si puedo cumplirlo

-Solo hay un inconveniente – dijo siguiendo el juego que el había iniciado – me gusta dormir en mi cama

-Entonces la siguiente parada será a tu casa – continuo con lo que había empezado, ella sonrió pícaramente – traes auto – ella negó y alego que la había traído uno de los choferes – entonces vamos, mi auto esta en el estacionamiento.

**-*-**

Frente a la puerta de una casona de estilo clásico, una mujer de dorada cabellera descendía de un BMW serie3 azul marino; sujetando su mano un hombre de negros cabellos. La cena había sido en parte divertida. Entre amistosas discusiones sobre mujeres y hombres, trabajo y experiencias con diplomáticos, comieron sin mucho apuro de terminar esa velada, pero todo tiene un fin y ahora él la acompañaba hasta la puerta de la casa como todo un caballero. Ella por su parte, admitía que la había pasado muy bien en compañía del joven hombre a su lado. Pese a su actitud con las mujeres, no es que tuviera algo en contra de las mujeres o al menos eso parece, pero cada vez que se refería a una la señalaba como problemática; pese a su obvia inclinación por perderse en el cielo, que no tiene nada de malo si no estas en horas de trabajo y con reuniones pendientes; a su total desentendimiento por las labores que no le concernían y aun así le pedían hacer y la holgazanería que presentaba en sus descansos, él resulto una buena compañía. Admitiendo pues, que su actitud a veces de niño flojo, la cual le llevo a pensar que era un inmaduro que solo tenía ese puesto por su padre, había cambiado poco a poco a favor del Nara, ya que al tratarlo se dio cuenta de que si merecía ese puesto y quizás otro mas alto. Hábil e inteligente, eran algunas de sus características y a esto se le suma que podía mantener una conversación en la que ella si se divirtiera, era para mejorar su opinión sobre él.

-No deberías invitarme a pasar – inquirió socarronamente el Nara al llegar a la entrada, eran ya pasadas las nueve de la noche.

-No crees que vas demasiado rápido en la primera cita – le rebatió divertida la mujer. Él por su parte sonrió de lado.

-Esto era una cita, pensé que era una salida entre compañeros de trabajo – acoto aun sonriendo.

-Quizás para cuando tengamos una verdadera cita te deje pasar – ella lo miro divertida mientras empujaba la puerta hacia dentro – a ver si puedes cumplir mis demandas – dijo en un tono algo seductor mientras cerraba la puerta dejando solo una abertura – buenas noches Nara – susurro audible para él y después cerro totalmente el pedazo de madera.

-Buenas noches Temari – susurro también. Y se fue con el recuerdo de aquella noche.

**-*-**

Sábado en la mañana. Se había levantado temprano para tener todo listo para cuando llegara. La noche anterior había podido dormir tranquilamente, no se había desvelado. Gracias a la ayuda de Neji, no tuvo que desvelarse la noche anterior puesto que llego a casa, ceno algo ligero y se acostó dispuesta a recuperar algunas de sus horas de sueño perdido. Él mismo le había dicho que debería de descansar, pero ¿a que conllevaba eso? A tenerlo gran parte del sábado metido en su casa para terminar lo que les quedaba. Esta es la misma razón por la cual se encontraba revisando la alacena, para tener en cuenta de lo que disponía para el almuerzo dando así indicaciones sobre lo que se prepararía ese día para comer. Una media hora después el timbre sonó y ella misma fue a abrir.

-Que puntual – le dijo mientras le cedía el paso

-La mayoría de la gente dice buenos días – le dijo – y dijiste a las nueve – en ese momento se escucho un ligero sonido de campanas provenientes del reloj de caja que se encontraba cerca. Ella rodo los ojos.

-Sígueme, vamos al estudio. Ya todo esta dispuesto – hablaba mientras caminaban al lugar

-Hay mucho silencio aquí – comento el pelilargo

-Mi familia no esta y… - fue interrumpida

-La casa esta sola, me estas haciendo pensar mal

-Cierra la boca

-Así tratas a tus invitados – la castaña gruño ante esto y entro al lugar indicado.

La mayor parte de la mañana la pasaron en el estudio trabajando incesantemente para terminar ese día. Ya a medio día, una muchacha del servicio les interrumpió avisándoles que la mesa estaba dispuesta, minutos después se encaminaron hacia el comedor. La mesa servida, dos puestos colocados a la mesa y los aromas de lo preparado esa mañana los recibía. Ambos se sentaron, uno frente al otro sin cruzar muchas palabras más que las de agradecimiento por los alimentos y la opinión por los mismos, después de esto seguía el silencio hasta que el pelilargo lo rompió.

-¿Por qué estas sola en casa? – su voz suave se escucho en el lugar, su mirada no apartaba de ella mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Mis padres están de viaje de negocios y mi hermano de campamento

-No sabía que tuvieses hermanos

-Uno de siete años, además nunca lo preguntaste – con esta contestación se dio fin a la pequeña conversación iniciada por el Hyuga.

Después de comer ambos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Aunque ya lo sabia aun le causaba algo de… sorpresa el asimilar la actitud del Hyuga, pues para los negocios parecía ser tan frío y calculador casi igual en cuestiones de trabajo pero, cuando se dedicaba a molestarla era diferente, ese tono muchas veces coqueto que usaba (al parecer solo con ella) no parecía propio de él, su semblante no aparentaba ese tipo de actitud. Si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias hubiera jurado que era un block, pues su mirada la mayor parte del tiempo era dura y seria, serena aunque infundiera respeto. Es algo extraño para ella, como si fuera un enigma.

Al final de la tarde ya todo estaba hecho. Todo el trabajo había sido completado. En el fondo Tenten agradecía la ayuda del Hyuga, ya que sin su ayuda hubiera tenido que desvelarse toda la semana, como ya lo venia haciendo desde hace días, aunque hubiese referido que hubiese sido de otra manera y no por un ¨chantaje¨; ahora tenia la espinita de la cita, la incertidumbre de no saber que esperar le hacían dudar si había hecho bien al aceptar la propuesta del ojos perla, pero cuando acepto no pensó en nada mas que en cumplir con su deber.

El reloj marcaba cuarto para las siete y sin mas que hacer allí creyó que lo correcto era irse. Ella lo había acompañado hasta la puerta, agradeciéndole su ayuda, él aceptándolas y recalcando el acuerdo al que habían llegado – lo tengo presente – fue la respuesta de la castaña. Antes de irse se detuvo en el portal y giro a verla y se le había ocurrido un comentario por decirlo de alguna manera, a la chicas de ojos oscuros aunque ya creyó saber la respuesta no perdía nada con hacer la pregunta – ¿en serio no quieres que me quede? – le hablo con ese tono sugestivo que solía usar obteniendo un claro ``NO´´ por respuesta. Minutos después arrancaba en su auto.

El domingo al fin pudo descansar. Paso todo el día en casa y esa mañana se había levantado bien entrada la mañana; del estrés acumulado esos días se libero nadando en la piscina y ahora, sentada en un chaise long de la terraza con libro en mano, volvió a pensar en lo que había sacado de su mente en todo lo que iba del día: la ¨cita¨. No habían hablado sobre eso ¡Ni reglas, ni condiciones, ni limites! Bueno creo que exagero un poco con todo esto pero, si todo era un trato había que poner los términos. Pasaron casi dos días juntos y no habían tocado el tema.

La semana siguiente paso un poco menos ajetreada que la anterior. Todo había salido bien y para la próxima vez trataría de pensarlo mejor antes dejarse llevar por Ino; al igual que el anterior fin de semana el Hyuga no menciono nada sobre la dichosa salida y no sabia si alegrarse o ponerse alerta por su silencio. Espanto esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, no esperaba a nadie así que le extraño un poco. Ella misma se dirigió hacia la puerta y para su sorpresa quien estaba detrás era quien menos esperaba: el pelilargo vestido de traba con la camisa del mismo color que este, negro, sin corbata, indicaba algo así como un estilo semi-formal. De la misma manera que ella lo observaba a él, él la observaba a ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto. Su voz no estaba molesta sino algo sorprendido – ¿me dejaras aquí toda la noche? – lentamente se movió para abrir un poco mas la puerta y dejarlo pasar. Cuando la hubo cerrado lo encaro, aun no le había respondido - ¿Qué haces aquí? – el solo la observaba

-No saldrás con esa ropa ¿o si? – pasando olímpicamente de su pregunta comento sobre su ropa. La castaña vestía algo a así como un pijama de pantalón largo con líneas verticales en colores claro y una camiseta de tirantes azul claro. La expresión de Tenten era de extrañeza _¿a que se refiere?_ Pensó esta y al parecer el dedujo sus pensamientos – saldremos, así que ve a cambiarte que te espero.

-Eh, como que saldremos – dijo – hasta donde yo se tu y yo no saldríamos a ninguna parte

-Si mal no recuerdo a esa conclusión fue que llegamos – ella iba a objetar pero el se adelanto – te lo iba a decir ayer pero te fuiste temprano y a mi se me presentaron algunas cosas. Y no me digas que vas a salir por que se que no es así, aparte de la ropa que llevas Hinata me dijo que no tenían planes, tu amiga rosadita esta de guardia y de los demás no se – sonrió ante la cara de Tenten en esos momentos, desconcierto, molestia y quizás algo de resignación – no pensé que eras de las que no cumplen su palabra.

La vio subir los escalones con algo de fuerza mascullando cosas inteligibles. Esa actitud le causaba algo de humor, parecía niña berrinchuda. En su habitación Tenten había azotado la puerta y se metió en su armario buscando algo que ponerse – maldito arrogante que cree que puede venir a mi casa y sacarme de aquí – mascullaba esta – saldremos – evoco lo que el joven le había dicho – desgraciado – termino de sacar la ropa que se pondría y se metió al baño. Trataría de no demorar mucho, a ella no le gustaba esperar y tampoco hacer esperar, _no hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan,_ era su lema aunque la persona que le esperaba no merecía esa consideración.

Bajo poco después vestida con un pantalón negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, una blusa de tirantes color champan y tacones negros. Lo encontró cerca del ventanal de la sala, observando hacia fuera – nos vamos – dijo para llamar su atención, este al verla y al igual que hace un rato en el recibidor la observo completamente antes de llegar a su lado y ofrecer su brazo, esta solo rodo los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta. Mas tarde y en el auto de este el silencio reinaba, ninguno decía una palabra – _debe de seguir molesta por que no le avise, pero debería agradecerme, la estoy salvando de estar un sábado en la noche sola en casa – _pensaba el Hyuga

-Y ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto. Su curiosidad pudo más que ella

-Pensé en ir a cenar y después a algún lugar por unos tragos – ella no volvió a decir palabra hasta que llegaron al restaurante elegido por le Hyuga en donde noto que las personas lo saludaban con cierta familiaridad. Los guiaron a una mesa y les entregaron el menú

-Aquí traes a todas tus mujeres – dijo mirando el menú

-No y si lo dices por como me tratan, mi padre es amigo del dueño y mi familia viene mucho a este lugar – la castaña no dijo nada. Minutos después tomaban su orden, Neji ordeno el vino – chardonay del 85` - recibiendo los elogios del metre por su elección – sabes de vinos – inquirió la mujer – mi padre es catador – respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

La cena pasó sin más, Tenten admiro que el lugar era bastante acogedor y su menú era bastante variado. Del restaurante se dirigieron a un lounge, como él mismo había dicho irían por unos tragos. La música resonaba y el ambiente era único, una decoración minimalista e iluminación en distintos colores, la gente bailando y los bar tenderse haciendo lo suyo. Al parecer él tenia todo planeado pues en el lugar una mesa los esperaba – vodkatini – pidió la castaña mientras que el Hyuga whisky en las rocas

-Te gustan las bebidas fuertes – hablo el castaño. La noche estaba pasando mejor de lo que la castaña esperaba, después de todo la idea no había sido desagradable. Apenas tenían veinte minutos en el lugar cuando comenzó a sonar una melodía que en un principio iniciaba suave pero que ambos sabían cambiaba poco a poco. El le tendió la mano y aunque intento rechazarla el la tomo y se la llevo a la pista

Hey now, all you lovers  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on

Bailaban, ella un poco inquieta y el tranquilo mirándola a los ojos y ella esquivando. Una vuelta y volvía a la posición inicial, el tema poco a poco iba cambiando el ritmo a medida que la guitarra sonaba, y él no aparaba su mirada mientras que ella poco a poco se dejaba llevar. El solo de guitarra de la mano de Santana resonó por todo el lugar. En la pista mas personas bailaban pero ellos sentían que solo eran ellos. La voz del cantante se escucho nuevamente, la suave música sonando y él la tomaba por la cintura acercándose, ella solo se dejaba llevar. Estaban cerca, tan cerca que casi rozaban, solo un poco mas, un poco mas y….

* * *

¿Que, les gusto? ¿Quieren saber que pasara? tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo cap.

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y que les guste el capitulo, sin mas me despido. Sayo.


	16. Put your lights on

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Cursiva: pensamientos**

**-*-: cambio de escena**

**( ): Aclaraciones**

**Put your lights on**

El ritmo de la música volvió a ser un poco más suave, la guitarra eléctrica dio paso a la acústica, la danza se volvió más lenta que hace un momento, la mezcla de sonidos los envolvía y mientras más avanzaba la canción mas se acercaban el uno al otro. La mano izquierda de él en su cintura bajaba lenta e inconcientemente a la cadera de ella, mientras que el brazo derecho de estaba en su hombro jugueteando con sus cabellos, su mano izquierda estrechada con la derecha de él. Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más juntos… su concentración se basaba en los labios del otro. Absortos. Como si solo fueran ellos dos en un gran salón con esos acordes de fondo.

Estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que casi podían sentir el aliento de su acompañante, tan cerca que casi podían rozar sus labios, tan cerca que solo milímetros lo separaban. Tan cerca que solo un poco mas y lo lograría, solo un poco mas, un poco mas y…

-… Me- me tengo que ir – prácticamente balbuceo la castaña antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto con los del Hyuga que estaba petrificado ante la acción – adiós – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de alejarse de él, soltando todo el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había contenido; se dirigió a la mesa en la que habían estado, de donde tomo su bolso y abrigo para salir del local sin mirar atrás escuchando las ultimas frases de la canción, que hasta hace unos momentos estaba bailando…

There's an angel with a hand on my head  
She says I've got  
Nothing to fear

El estridente sonido de la guitarra eléctrica se iba quedando poco a poco a tras, oyéndose un poco lejana a medida que salía del lugar…

She says, whoooo-ahha hey  
La la, you shine like stars  
Whoo-aohaha hey la la,  
You shine like stars  
And fade away

Por su parte, Neji se había quedado en una sola pieza. No asimilaba lo sucedido hasta que la vio salir por la puerta. Intentando darle alcance, saco de su bolsillo unos billetes que dejo a su paso sobre la mesa al dirigirse a la salida, pero al llegar afuera solo vio la apurada figura de la castaña abordando un taxi para alejarse del lugar. Suspiro ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Que había pasado ahí dentro?- _será mejor irme_ – pensó el castaño. Con parsimonia subió a su auto y se alejo del lugar.

-*-

-_¿Pero que estuve a punto de hacer? Casi nos besamos _– pensaba la castaña mientras el auto avanzaba - _¿Cómo fue que…? _– sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar las imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza. Paso la mano por su frente apoyando el peso de su cabeza en su mano derecha serenándose. Dormiría, se relajaría y para el lunes ni lo recordaría. Si, eso es – _solo fue un pequeño e insignificante acercamiento. Una acción inconciente producto del alcohol_ – se intentaba convencer la mujer.

**-*-**

Cerro los ojos unos segundos a la espera de que aquel semáforo le diera luz verde para cruzar, pero al hacerlo unos aparentemente suaves y tentadores labios aparecieron en su mente; aun entre tanta gente podía distinguir su aroma; aun tenia la sensación de tener entre sus brazos la bien proporcionada figura de esa mujer. Abrió los ojos justo cuando el artilugio encendió la luz verde que le permitía avanzar –Y pensar que estuve tan cerca – se dijo para si mismo retomando su camino.

**-*-**

El lunes llego mas rápido de loo que hubiese imaginado. Tenía más de dos horas de haber llegado y ni rastros de Hyuga – _mejor así_ – había pensado Tenten. No es que lo quisiera evitar, es solo que no lo conocía lo suficiente como para tener una idea de los pensamientos del Hyuga sobre aquella noche; si aun recordaría lo ocurrido o como ella quería creer, lo había olvidado y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella por su parte trato de olvidar el ``incidente´´ por lo que el resto del fin de semana salio de Shopping, vio una película, etc. Cosas para distraer la mente lo cual resulto hasta que volvió a pisar su oficina. Ahí le asaltaron las dudas.

Poco tiempo después, por las mismas puertas de roble que ella había atravesado hacia poco menos de tres horas, pasaba el Hyuga con una leve mueca que la que no se fío para nada la chica pero que bien que disimulo al verlo. Era algo así como arrogancia , picardía y superioridad, todo en una poco perceptible media sonrisa.

Se acerco a ella con su típica calma, sin hacer ningún tipo de alusivo a lo sucedido la noche pasada, solo la saludo y sentó frente a ella. Su corta reunión se resumió a poco dialogo y varias miradas discretas pero con el fin de estudiar a su compañero

_-¿Qué pensara? _(ella)

_-Esta nerviosa _(él)

_-Cree que no me doy cuenta que me mira _(ella)

_-Intenta ignorarlo todo _(él)

_-Si hace algún comentario le diré que no fue nada _(ella)

_-Hmp _(él)

Ambos en sus propios pensamientos, evaluándose mentalmente ¿Quién daría el primer paso? ¿Quién abordaría el tema?

-¿Saldremos nuevamente? – dijo sencillamente el Hyuga que tenia la mirada baja leyendo unos papeles

-No. Nuestro acuerdo fue una salida y hasta donde se ya se cumplió – ella al igual que el Hyuga estaba enfrascada en lo que tenia frente a sus ojos. Él sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba mas que claro que era una mujer difícil, lo que solo lograba aumentar su interés por ella.

No ahondo mas en el tema, él era un genio y conseguiría la forma de que ella aceptara salir nuevamente con él. Se había sentido extraño esa noche. El tenerla entre sus brazos en cierta manera fue gratificante; la imagen de sus labios aun la tenía presente en la memoria y estaba seguro que los probaría; más que un capricho, más que un reto era… deseo.

**-*-**

Rememorando lo sucedido esa noche, el Hyuga andaba perdido en sus pensamientos. La noche en cuestión había estado a nada de besarla, se había quedado con las ganas. Si tan solo no hubiera huido, si no hubiera escapado, por que eso fue lo que hizo ¡huir! ¡Escapar!... Esa noche pensó en ella, sumándole más cualidades y/o características a su ya larga lista. Intrigante: por que le había dejado más de una duda y mucho trabajo a su cerebro. Provocadora: Si, había logrado provocarlo de una manera sutil aun sin quererlo, su sola forma de ser lo provocaba, lo atraía. Pero en si ¿Qué le atraía de ella? ¿Qué era eso que ella tenía que otras no para mantenerlo así por ella? Belleza, inteligencia, sensualidad… No. A pesar de poseer todo eso había algo mas, como su actitud ante él, no se desvivía para halagarlo, aunque en su momento llego a pensar que si se hubieran conocido en circunstancias diferentes a las que se conocieron las cosas serian diferentes, pero se recalco que con ese carácter que ella poseía quizás no serian tan diferentes; talvez ella no seria grosera en ocasiones pero la sinceridad que poseía le harían ver a él su punto de vista – _esa mujer no se deja amedrentar_ – pensó esa ocasión el Hyuga.

Por otro lado estaba la seguridad con la que lo enfrentaba y rebatía; esa pizca de rebeldía; su determinación, era orgullosa y luchadora; independiente. Pensar en lo terca que es también le causaba algo de humor, esperar hasta gastar sus últimos recursos para aceptar su ayuda era admirable. Sonrío para sus adentros aunque en el exterior estuviera serio, en verdad esa mujer era mas interesante de lo que en un principio creyó.

-Muy pensativo – dijo una voz detrás de él. El dueño de la misma tomo asiento segundos después frente al pelilargo, este por su parte solo lo miraba sin emitir palabra. Una chica de cortos cabellos rubios se les acerco con su uniforme blanco y negro para tomar la orden, sonriéndole coquetamente al Hyuga que ni la miro, por su parte la otra persona le devolvió el gesto a la muchacha que les serviría – que poco amable.

-No debería coquetear a los clientes – respondió secamente el de aperlada mirada

-Pero aun así tu le echas una miradita de vez en cuando – dijo la persona picando al Hyuga quien lo miro fríamente. El individuo en cambio no quito la sonrisa de su rostro; esas miradas no le daban ningún tipo de malestar, pero aun así decidió cambiar el tema – De que quería hablar – el Hyuga no respondía. Irónico ¿no? Él lo cita en aquel café y ahora se hace el ofendido y el que no quiere hablar – Es sobre la chica – afirmo el hombre interpretando su silencio.

-Hmp – bufo el castaño

-Entonces estoy en lo cierto ¿Qué sucedió?

-Cumplió con su parte. Es bastante orgullosa como para faltar a su palabra – dijo con gesto arrogante.

-Todo Salio bien ¿Cuándo te puso en tu lugar? – el Hyuga lo fulmino con la mirada. Ya ha quedado en claro que esta persona puede leer entre los silencios del pelilargo que seguía serio – Se que algo sucedió, no me hubieras llamado si no.

-Hmp – emitió el hombre - Bailamos y cuando nos íbamos a besar se escapo – explico serio. La persona frente a él seguía igual, imperturbable. Sus ojos negros fijos en los perlas del Hyuga sin ninguna expresión en ello, parecía querer analizarlo.

Podía confiar en él, sabia que no se burlaría o le echaría un sermón como Kiba o Lee. Esta persona frente a él, de cabellos negros era más reservado con sus opiniones pero sin dejar de ser sincero.

-Parece que en serio no quiere nada contigo, pues si huyo…

-Recuérdame por que te llame – dijo con algo de molestia. Aun tenia un par de dudas sobre la huida de esa mujer aquella noche, y al parecer hoy no les encontraría respuesta.

-Por que soy sincero y no temo decirte nada a la cara aunque te cause malestar – dijo con su típica sonrisa, aquella que pocas veces borraba de su rostro y que enamoraba a más de una. El castaño por su parte bufo – Si quieres puedes llamar a Lee – ahora lo fulmino

-Tú eres más analítico con las emociones Sai. Lee se deja levar demasiado por ellas – el pelinegro asintió dándole la razón por lo ultimo – solo te quería preguntar que piensas de su escape…

Él quería la respuesta más analítica que alguien le pudiera dar y aunque Shikamaru fuera un genio, no era el hombre para esto. Sasuke le diría lo mismo que él estaba pensando y ni hablar con alguna mujer, ni que estuviera loco. Solo quería una opinión imparcial y creía que el pelinegro de pálida piel le podría dar otro punto de vista.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les guste y que no me quieran matar pero eso era necesario, o sea no quiero ponerle las cosas fáciles a el sexy Hyuga. No, no, no, las cosas buenas cuestan trabajo.

Sin mas que decir, o si para los amantes del sasusaku y todas las demás parejas estoy colgando un fic de ninjas por si les interesa, se llama **pasado y presente **y pues nada.

El cap quería subirlo el lunes 14 pero me secuestraron mis hermanas por mi cumpleaños así que disfruten la lectura.

**Pd: **el titulo se debe a la canción del mismo nombre y confieso la canción me gusta pero disfruto más de la melodía y el ritmo de la misma, les recomiendo escucharla.


	17. Capricho o algo mas

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Cursiva: pensamientos, cuando leen o la voz del otro lado del teléfono**

**-*-: cambio de escena**

**(): Aclaraciones**

**Capricho o algo más **

¿Qué sucede cuando un capricho deja de ser eso, un capricho? ¿Qué sucede cuando lo que creías pasajero se vuelve más… importante? ¿Qué sucede cuando en la búsqueda de respuestas encuentras lo que menos esperas? Y peor aún, cuando esas respuestas no te gustan ¿Qué haces? No las crees ciertas, te niegas a aceptarlas; las consideras una estupidez, un error, lo menos posible. La sola idea de aceptar esas respuestas como ciertas te parece la peor equivocación que pudieras cometer. Bien, creo que exagero un poco pero piensa: si fueras del tipo de persona que tiene un ego sub-desarrollado, el cual siempre cree tener la razón, un orgullo gigantesco y la extraña filosofía de que todo lo que quiere lo consigue (sin importar que) eso de que _donde pone el ojo, pone la bala, _no creerías del todo ilógico lo que acabo de mencionar, más si eres Neji Hyuga, al que todos se ponen a sus pies, más específicamente las mujeres. Aquel considerado un genio, el erudito de una poderosa y reconocida familia; aquel que no falla en lo que se propone; ese que tiene todo fríamente calculado. Si, ciertamente le verías algo de lógica a la situación ya planteada. Y es que desde el punto de vista del genio EL no comete errores, y en el caso de que este cerca de cometer uno su rápido razonar se lo indicaría y su sobresaliente inteligencia le salvaría del error. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando el ''error" no es motoro? Me refiero a que no es por una falla en el cálculo o por falta de lógica; más bien son cosas que no puedes prever, que no esperas y para las que no estás preparado. Es aquello que pasa cuando tienes todas las bases cubiertas pero el contrario encuentra la brecha que tú olvidaste cerrar. Sí, eso que no estaba en tus planes ni a corto ni a mediano plazo, pero que ahora que está aquí intentas disfrazarlo, inconscientemente, te niegas a aceptarlo pero a la vez te produce muchas incógnitas, te da que pensar.

Una de las consecuencias de la amena charla con su amigo de negra cabellera e imparcialidad hacia los sentimientos, fue la espinita que se le quedo trabada en el costado. Aquella que después de renegar las lógicas respuestas que su amigo le dio a sus incógnitas, surgió como una pregunta ¿Tendría Sai razón, y hasta qué punto?

A pesar de ser una persona que pocas veces (por no decir casi nunca) muestra sus sentimientos, conoce perfectamente la diferencia entre atraer y gustar. En sí, cuando decidió que la mejor forma de desquitarse los malos ratos que pasó con cierta mujer era, molestarla cuanto pudiera (ahora que sabía que trabajarían juntos) sus razones cambió con el tiempo. De molestarla a querer conquistarla, más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Esa mujer le atraía y de eso se dio cuenta al pasar más tiempo con ella. Ninguna mujer lo despreciaba o le hacía desplantes, mas aun ninguna lo rechazaba o ignoraba, ella hasta ahora había sido la única. Muchas se hacían las difíciles para parecer más interesantes pero ella, Tenten Ama, no era como aquellas mujeres, ella en realidad no soportaba (según palabras propias) al genio. Todas las mujeres caían ante él y aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente, eso le gustaba. Disfrutaba del efecto que producía en aquellas a las que por delante le cruzaba. Este tipo de cosas aumentaban su ego un mil x mil y ninguna recién llegada le quitaría ese placer, por lo mismo ella caería como las demás a sus pies. Pero no todo es color de rosa o gris en este caso, ya que esa mujer en un hueso duro de roer y no caería con unas miradas o con cursilería barata, por lo que la hacía diferente a muchas que ya había conocido. Por lo que viene la incógnita principal ¿Había pasado ya de atraerle a gustarle? Cualquiera te puede llamar la atención, muchos pueden atraerte pero gustarte, en el caso del Hyuga pocas han conseguido ese lugar y encabezando esa pequeñísima lista se encontraba la señorita Ama. Y aunque no lo aceptara pudriera ser así.

Después de haber hablado con Sai, el pelilargo se había encerrado en su oficina a intentar ordenar de una buena vez todas las ideas que rondaban en su cabeza. Sai solo lo había confundido con todo eso de su lógica sentimental ¿De dónde saco él que el genio pudiera estar sintiendo algo más que atracción por la castaña?

**Flash back **

-Pensé que había llamado a la persona correcta, pero veo que me equivoque – dijo al pelinegro el joven de ojos claros pues lo que acababa de decirla su acompañante no le cayó nada en gracia.

-Me pediste una respuesta y esa es la que tengo para darte – contesto el pelinegro calmadamente.

-Sai, en que te basas para decir que Tenten me gusta más de lo que creo – hablo el pelilargo mirando fijamente a los ojos negros de su amigo, el cual no se inmuto por la penetrante mirada de este.

-En lo que me acabas de decir – dijo simplemente

_En lo que le acabo de decir _– pensó el pelilargo. Y es que aun no encontraba el punto al que quería llegar Sai, el simplemente le había dicho sobre la salida y los sucesos anteriores y posteriores a esta; la indiferencia constante de esa mujer, su insistencia en molestarla cada que podía, el pequeño acuerdo al que habían llegado cuando ella se encontraba en aprietos y…

-Lo dices por lo del beso – el otro no hablo – mejor dicho casi beso, esa mujer es muy escurridiza pero ya me encargare yo de atraparla – termino con esa media sonrisa arrogante que solo él podía presentar junto con esa mirada de superioridad.

-No exactamente – llamo la atención del pelilargo – me refiero a tu actitud Neji – este lo veía sin entender del todo, aunque no lo expresara en sus gestos – desde cuando te importa tanto que una mujer se fije o no en ti, teniendo a tantas detrás de ti vienes a fijarte en la única que no besa el suelo por donde pisas – si el pelilargo quería que fuera más directo, ahí lo tenía – me dijiste que tardo en aceptar tu propuesta aunque en verdad necesitaba de ayuda, espero hasta que se le acabaran las opciones, todas las opciones para aceptarla. Tú le eres indiferente.

-Te recuerdo que tiene un orgullo enorme – aporto el pelilargo cuando Sai pauso por un momento

-Al igual que tú, pero ella no es la que anda tras de ti es al revés – paro por unos segundos – me dijiste que cuando casi se besan ella se fue antes de…

El pelilargo al recordar eso cerro un puño debajo de la mesa mientras que con la mano derecha llevaba la copa a sus labios, como se atrevió dejarlo ahí a mitad de todo. Él prácticamente estaba ya saboreando sus labios, eran solo milímetros de separación y ella lo deja con un _me tengo que ir…adiós. _Peor aún fueron sus cavilaciones al llegar a su casa, habían sido tantos sus deseos de besarla que si hubiese podido reaccionar a tiempo ella no hubiera podido escapar de sus brazos y lo más seguro hubiesen llegado más lejos que un simple beso. En cambio el se quedo estático, parado ahí como un estúpido aunque apenas fueron unos segundos. Como pudo quedarse tan embobado con ella que no reacciono a tiempo.

-Creo que lo que quieres decir es que mi orgullo esta herido porque una mujer me rechazo

-Solo en parte – dijo después de dar un trago de su copa – me refiero más específicamente a que esa mujer te interesa más de lo que estás dispuesto a aceptar Neji. A ver ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usaste tantas artimañas para atrapar a una mujer? – silencio de parte del Hyuga – es cierto que tu orgullo esta herido porque una mujer no se te ha resistido tanto pero, te conozco Neji, ella te interesa más de lo que crees, te gusta y si sigues así…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo – interrumpió súbitamente al moreno. Después de esto ambos se sumieron en el silencio, nada incomodo, uno en sus pensamientos y el otro en su análisis.

**Fin del flash back**

_Que tanta razón puede tener Sai, en verdad mi orgullo está un poco magullado pero… para estar seguros nada mejor que confirmar ¿no? Quizás ella me está gustando en verdad y no le estoy dando cabida a ese tipo de cosas. Puedo vivir con eso pero de ahí a algo más, no lo creo, en verdad no lo creo… _

Neji había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a la vibración que tenía en la bolsa de su pantalón, su teléfono estaba sonando desde hace un tiempo pero cuando se había dado cuenta la persona que le llamaba colgaba. El intercomunicador de su escritorio timbro y al contestar la voz de su secretaria se escucho

-_Sr. Hyuga tiene una llamada_

-Gracias

**-*-**

Por otra parte de la ciudad don chicas conversaban amenamente mientras caminaban por los pasillos de un gran centro comercial. Disfrutaban viendo vitrinas, joyerías y uno que otro guapo que se cruzaba en su campo de visión.

-Ya, mejor nos sentamos un momento – dijo una de ellas al pasar por el frente de una coqueta cafetería – me gusta este lugar – dijo al momento de sentarse

-Sí, parece tener un estilo parisino no crees – las pequeñas sillas parecían ser de hierro forjado de color bronce envejecido al igual que la mesa, solo que la ultima tenia tope de cristal, un pequeño buque de rosas blancas que hacía de centro de mesa, rodeadas de algunas cuantas mas así para después dar paso a la puerta de cristal que daba paso a la parte de adentro, ya que ellas estaban en la parte al aire libre del lugar, algo parecido a una terraza desde donde se podía apreciar la pared de enfrente compuesta de ladrillos en diversos tonos rojizos.

-Eso creo – habían dejado las bolsas en la silla restante. Una jovencita se les acerco a recoger su pedido, ya hecho se alejo

-Ahora que estamos más tranquilas y antes de seguir con las compras…

-Ino! Te he dejado en claro que hoy tengo turno en el hospital – le recalco la pelirrosa a su activa amiga

-Sí, si ya lo sé – dijo restándole importancia con la mano – y ahora que mencionas el hospital – dijo con cierto brillo de picardía en los ojos – cuéntame que ha pasado con tu sexy acosador pelinegro

-No fastidies Ino, y deja de atribuirle, que si te oye le aumenta el ego – dijo algo fastidiada de que su mañana libre viniera a ser arruinada por la mención del hijo de su superiora

-No te molestes Sakura, aparte no me vas a negar que es bastante guapo e irresistiblemente sexy – dijo sin inmutarse de la mirada de reproche que le mandaba su amiga – pero ya, cuéntame de tus ultimas aventuras con el sexy moreno. Gracias – dijo a la mesera.

_En verdad Ino está loca, de eso no me cabe la menor duda_ – pensaba la pelirrosa. Suspiro – bien, no lo he visto desde el accidente con el escalpelo – dijo mientras tomaba la tasa que hace unos momentos acababan de dejar en su mesa.

-Sakura eso no fue un accidente – le reprocho su amiga – casi lo dejas sin descendencia – la pelirrosa sonrió ante el recuerdo de la asustada mirada del pelinegro al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el artilugio de sus partes nobles – y aun te burlas

-Eso le pasa por querer meterme mano, quien lo manda a ser tan testarudo y no aceptar un no por respuesta

-Tú y Tenten están en las mismas. Un chico guapo detrás de ustedes y no les hacen caso – dijo con falsa aprensión

-Se te olvida decir que son egocéntricos, inoportunos, creídos, unos cretinos que piensan que tienen a todas las mujeres a sus pies

-Con un físico así, que hombre no. Y en eso de que tienen a muchas a sus pies es cierto, son de los hombres más codiciados del país. Tú lo puedes comprobar, tú misma me dijiste que ese bello espécimen de hombre no puede pasar por un pasillo del hospital sin dejar un rastro de mujeres babeando por él. Incluso la secretaria de tu jefa.

_Si claro cómo no_ – pensó nuevamente la pelirrosa. Y es que era la verdad, cuando el hijo de la Dra. Uchiha llegaba al hospital hasta las internas suspiraban por él, claro está que él las provocaba. No solo le bastaba con estar ahí y que su presencia no pasara desapercibida, sino que iba como si fuera una estrella de cine: lentes de sol (para el día), ropa informal (cuando no venía de trabajar) o traje formal (cuando pasaba de la oficina a ''invitar a su madre a comer"). Si claro, si no fuera porque siempre que iba a ''visitar" a su madre pasaba por su oficina o la rastreaba a donde quiera que ella (Sakura) se encontrara, sus constantes visitas no le afectaran _¿Cómo es que aun no entiendo que se aleje? ¿Es que acaso le gusta correr riesgos?_ _Porque eso es lo que parece_ – pensaba la pelirrosa.

Y en verdad parece que Sasuke Uchiha no le importaba su integridad física para nada, pues al ir a buscar a esa pelirrosa cada que podía se arriesgaba a salir lastimado de alguna forma, pero al parecer eso le parecía excitante, el que esa mujer fuese algo peligrosa le parecía retorcidamente atrayente. Más que un ligue cualquiera esa mujer era un desafío, un peligro andante. Esta ya había atentado en dos ocasiones contra su hombría y él aun no se rendía. En verdad que hay que tener mucha determinación y valor para acercarse a ella.

**-*-**

_Se debe ser muy valiente para atreverse a cercarse a Sakura molesta cuando tiene un objeto punzocortante en las manos, y más si eres la causa de su molestia – _recordó las palabras de Naruto, hacia una semana que no pasaba por el hospital a ver a la pelirrosa y es que aun no se le olvidaba lo que paso la ultima vez, solo recordarlo le causa escalofríos. Lo cerca que estuvo ese escalpelo de su compañero de armas lo había petrificado. Esa chica sabia como darse su lugar pero no por eso desistiría, tarde o temprano ella bajaría la guardia y ahí estaría el – Hmp – el pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa ante sus propios pensamientos – _solo es cuestión de esperar- _seguía sonriente mientras su amigo rubio lo veía sin entender el porqué de su enigmática sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno lamento decepcionar a los que esperaban a Tenten en este capítulo pero para ella tengo algo reservado, aparte de que la inspiración llega y cuando lo hace hay que aprovecharla. Por otra parte pido disculpas por la tardanza, aun tengo mis demás fics atrasados y tengo que ponerme al día con ellos.

Pd: feliz navidad y prospero 2010, si sé que es tarde pero no puedo dejar de darles mis más sinceras felicitaciones y desear que logren sus objetivos, que les vaya bien en este nuevo año y desear lo mejor para todos.

Tendrán mas noticias mias pues estoy completando lo que serán una seria de drables y un one shot nejiten y otras parejas, pero son proyectos para después primero la conti. Sayonara.


	18. Beneficencia

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Cursiva: pensamientos, cuando leen o la voz del otro lado del teléfono**

**-*-: cambio de escena**

**(): Aclaraciones**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, lo que sucede es que la universidad me absorbe mucho tiempo y como trabajo en las tardes me queda solo la noche que tengo que compartir con los trabajos que me dejen (tarea). Mi comp. Estaba dañada y el cap lo hice a mano por lo que me toco transcribirlo. Enserio espero que aun quieran seguir leyendo este fic y si es asi que les guste el cap. **

**Beneficencia**

_La inteligencia consiste no solo en el conocimiento, sino también en la destreza de aplicar los conocimientos a la práctica. Aristóteles _

Avanzaba la tarde y no la había vuelto a ver. El sol descendía lentamente tiñendo el cielo de tonos anaranjados y rosas, poco a poco ocultándose detrás de los grandes edificios, trayendo consigo la noche. A eso de las seis y treinta de la tarde ya había acabado la jornada laboral, al parecer creía que aun podría verla ahí pero no, ella ya se había marchado. Él y su prima se ahora encontraban saliendo del estacionamiento del lugar dirigiéndose a casa de la ultima, su coche estaba averiado por lo que el pelilargo se presto para llevar a la joven a casa.

El trayecto era silencioso como siempre lo era con Neji. Siempre ha sido así, callado, serio y sobre protector. Esto último le hizo hacer remembranzas de sus años mozos, cuando era una niña y su primo la protegía, y aun con el paso del tiempo siempre fue así. Una pequeña sonrisilla se escucho en el auto y el pelilargo miro de reojo a su prima la cual, aun tenia la sonrisa en el rostro – ¿porque la sonrisa? – Cuestiono sin querer parecer curioso – solo recordaba – le respondió esta volteándolo a ver.

-¿Recordabas?

-Si. Cuando éramos niños. Recuerdo esa ocasión que te la pasaste conmigo todo el día en el centro comercial para alegrarme, creo que fue por que Kai me dejo plantada – dijo de manera pensativa tocándose con el índice el mentón.

Que si lo recordaba, por supuesto que lo recordaba. Ese idiota solo quería aprovecharse de su prima; poco después de haberla invitado a salir estaba coqueteando con otra; ese no merecía siquiera hablar con la peliazul. Ella era una jovencita de catorce años, dos menos que ese imbécil. Por lo mismo Neji hizo lo que todo buen primo hubiera hecho: dejarle bien claro al idiota ese lo que le pasaría si volvía a acercársele a su prima, y de paso compensarla a ella por el mal rato que pasaría al ver que el tonto no llegaba.

-Lo recuerdo – mascullo

-Lo que aun no entiendo es porque no se me volvió a acercar. Más bien parecía que tenía algo de miedo de acercarse a mí – _mas le valía_. Pensó el Hyuga

-Yo te dije que no valía la pena

-Y tenías razón – dijo la joven sonriente.

**-*-**

Aclaro con su mano derecha el espejo empañado por el vapor de agua y miro su reflejo. Sus ojos aperlados le devolvían cierta determinación, y una media sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Esta mañana el joven Hyuga se había levantado con una clara idea en su mente; él sabia lo que quería y ahora tenia claro como lograrlo. Si ya antes tenia en claro que cierta mujer de ojos marrones era más que solo atracción para él, también se había percatado de que ella no era cualquier mujer; ella no se le arrojaría encima ni se pondría a sus pies; ella no suspiraría al verlo pasar y tampoco caería por algunas de sus miradas seductoras. No ella no era como las demás, ella era diferente y eso es lo que le gustaba al Hyuga. Ella era todo un reto. Desde el primer día quedo claro que seria difícil hacerla caer y mas ahora con su actitud después de la otra noche. Si por su mente no paso que ella estaría nerviosa por lo sucedido, el hecho de que al menos intentara evitarlo si, pero al contraria de todo pronostico esta lo enfrento como si nada hubiera pasado.

Su actitud fue indiferente a cualquier acontecimiento. Pero esto lo que hizo fue aumentar el interés del pelilargo por ella – eres una mujer muy interesante Tenten, y vas a ser mía – sus ojos brillaban ante sus propias palabras. El tenía su plan trazado y su victima caería.

Esta mañana el Hyuga salio de su casa, con destino al trabajo con la mente clara acerca de lo que haría.

-*-

Tenten´s pov

_Bien, lo de ayer fue prueba superada. Con mi actitud queda demostrado que el ´´casi`` beso entre Hyuga y yo no significo nada para mi; esa acción fue producto de lo que tome durante la cena y en el bar – _pensaba mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa – _debo darle algo de crédito, al menos sabe como comportarse en una cita, no intento nada raro conmigo hasta que bailamos – _se abstuvo un minuto de buscar el calzado para ese día y luego de unos segundos volvió a la acción – _pero que estoy diciendo, si hubiera pasado algo mas no solo hubiese sido culpa suya sino mía también. El no tiene la culpa de que me haya perdido en sus tentadores labios, tampoco que esa música sea tan sugestiva o que bailara también y se viera endemoniadamente sexy, ok esto ultimo si es su culpa ¿Qué nadie le dijo que podía deslumbrar así vestido? – _se detuvo un momento de abrochar la correa de su zapatilla y agito las manos – _rayos, pero que estoy pensando, me estoy desviando de mi línea. Yo no me siento atraída para nada por Neji Hyuga, ese hombre hace esto solo para molestarme, desquitarse por haberlo enfrentado, o en caso extremo, llevarme a la cama. Es mejor seguir mi propio consejo: olvida lo que paso que no significa nada – _se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo viendo s había algo fuera de lugar y se fue.

Fin Tenten´s pov

Termino de arreglarse y salio a la oficina, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer para perder el tiempo pensando en los atrayentes labios de Hyuga. Ahora tenia que arreglar la agenda para incluir los actos a los que estaba invitada, y a los cuales no podía faltar.

Revisaba las cartas que tenia en las manos las cuales eran destinadas a la familia Ama, cuya asistencia tenia aun que confirmar. Tendría que avisar que de esa familia solo asistiría ella, pues sus pares se encontraban fuera del país y para la fecha aun estarían fuera de Japón. Esto se lo encargaría a su secretaria y justo cuando estaba por apretar el botón del intercomunicador unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Con un adelante dio acceso a la persona que llamaba y para su sorpresa era quien menos esperaba: Neji Hyuga. Y no necesariamente por que no lo esperase sino por lo que hizo.

-¡Valla! Aprendiste modales – le dijo alzando una ceja mientras el pelilargo avanzaba hacia ella.

-Tomé un curso intensivo – le siguió la corriente en el mismo tono de burla que ella empleo. La miraba a los ojos y medio sonreía, esa diminuta sonrisa que suele aparecer pocas veces en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto apartando la mirada. Algo en esa forma en que sus miradas se conectaron le erizo levemente la piel a la castaña. Él por su parte tomo asiento y le extendió unos sobres.

-¿Qué es…? Ah – exclamo al darse cuenta de lo que eran – son las invitaciones a los actos de beneficencia que la Children of Tokio celebra anualmente - mostrando en alto un sobre de color rojo intenso con letras cursivas doradas, donde se podía leer claramente _Familia Hyuga_ – y esta otra es la de St. Jude Fundation – mostrándole ahora un sobre azul cobalto con letras plateadas – todos los años somos invitados por estar entre los principales benefactores de las mismas – el castaño asintió ante la explicación. No es que no supiera nada acerca de esto, es solo que necesitaba entablar una conversación con la castaña y así confirmar algunos detalles.

-La primera especifica el acto a celebrarse a cabo – hablo el Hyuga – pero el segundo solo muestra el lugar y la fecha

-Es una tradición que la St. Jude avise una semana antes de que se tratara el acto. Puede ser una cena, un concierto, un baile ya sabes cualquier cosa.

La primera invitación se refería a un concierto-baile con un grupo de opera pop y estaba fechada para dentro de tres semanas, la segundo solo hacia mención de que seria dos semanas después de la primera. Pero eso poco le importaba al Hyuga, más bien le interesaba saber si la castaña iría sola.

-Tú iras en representación de tus padres ¿no? – la castaña asintió y el pelilargo se quedo pensativo por unos segundos. Su cabeza ya tramaba algunas cosas, cosas que eran para su beneficio – ¿necesitas algo más? – pregunto la joven al ver que no decía nada mas. El joven de cabellos largos negó con la cabeza y salio del lugar dejando algo pensativa a la morocha – _esta es la primera conversación normal que hemos tenido desde que nos conocimos, puede que no sea tan malo después de todo –_ con esos pensamientos volvió al trabajo.

**-*- **

El tiempo iba pasando y los planes del Hyuga concretándose ¿En que consistirán los mismos? Se preguntaran muchos. Pues sabemos perfectamente que este esta decidido a conquistarla, a hacerla caer y que no le ha resultado nada fácil con su actitud de siempre; pues es hora de cambiar las cartas en el juego. Por un lado se encargaba de que las amigas cercanas de la chica, dígase la Haruno, Yamanaka, Sabaku No, su prima y por su puesto Naruto estuvieran reservados para esa noche ¿Cómo? La pelirosa obviamente seria acosada hasta el cansancio por el Uchiha, y conociendo al Uchiha de alguna forma haría que aceptara, solo era cuestión de darle el incentivo adecuado al chico y que su cabeza trabajara en la mejor estrategia para con la Haruno. Sabaku No no era un problema, Shikamaru ya se había encargado de eso. Ambos trabajan para el gobierno y como tales podrían ir sin ningún compromiso, según el Nara. La rubia era un inconveniente, ya que no la conocía pero algo se le ocurriría. Y su prima, aunque no le gustara mucho, había entablado cierta amistad con Naruto así que no seria difícil convencer al muchacho de que la invitara para ser su pareja en la actividad – _mejor él que otro idiota_ – concluyo el Hyuga. De esta manera a la castaña con todo el trabajo que tenían, no le daría mucho tiempo para buscar y cuando fuera el momento él se lo propondría y ella aceptaría. Claro esta que según él su plan no tendría fallas.

A una semana para el acto la mayoría de sus planes se habían cumplido. Lo de Naruto con Hinata ya estaba, él solito (Naruto) la había invitado sin su intervención. La Sabaku No había aceptado la petición de Shikamaru que, según el pelilargo, ahí había más que solo trabajo. Sasuke aseguro que la chica Haruno iría con él, no sabemos con que la soborno, solo se sabe que el Uchiha llego a una de sus reuniones con sus amigos con una mano vendada – _el precio que tuve que pagar _– según él. Y por alguna extraña razón Sai iría con la rubia, no pregunten como. Así que las cosas le estaban saliendo a pedir de boca al Hyuga – _el destino esta de mi parte_ – pensó una vez que se entero de todo, solo faltaba el detalle de la castaña.

-¿Iras conmigo a la fiesta? – dijo restándole importancia al asusto. Tenia que aprovechar que estaban solos en el ascensor, pues ambos acababan de llegar.

-¿A la beneficencia? – la chica lo miro fijamente. El estaba a su derecha y parecía restarle importancia al asunto, o como cuando salieron aquella vez. Reconocía que desde hacia unas semanas él se comportaba mas… como decirlo, de forma mas educada. Ya no le hacia comentarios fuera de tono, bien muy pocas veces, ni la acosaba; tocaba la puerta antes de entrar y respetaba su espacio personal. Y con todo eso ganaba puntos a su favor, ya estaba pasando de ser un idiota maleducado arrogante y cínico, a un arrogante, medio cínico orgulloso – lo pensare – claro, una pizca de conciencia le decía que podía darle el beneficio de la duda, aunque sea solo una pequeña brecha. El joven por su lado sonreía para sus adentros, eso ya era un avance.

**-*-**

_Esto es increíble, todas las chicas ya tienen cita para esa noche. Averigüe con todas, hasta Hinata va a salir con Naruto, eso si me alegra, hacen una linda pareja. Sakura ira con alguien del hospital. Algo me había dicho de que el Uchiha la había estado llamando para que fuera con él, ya me diría el cuento completo. Supongo que debo aceptar ir con Hyuga, después de todo no es mala idea, siempre y cuando se comporte. No es que yo haya llamado a mis amigas primero y haya dejado a Hyuga como plato de segunda mesa, es solo que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ellas sobre esto, uff, si no lo menciona creo que llega el día y yo ni siquiera me doy cuenta._

Esa misma tarde encaro al Hyuga como quien no quiere la cosa – ¿Por qué me pides que te acompañe a la fiesta? ¿No conseguiste a ninguna amiguita? – ahora se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos hacia una de las salas de juntas

-Pensé que como nuestros padres no asistirán podríamos hacernos compañía mutua. Tampoco había pensado en otra persona y aunque no lo creas disfruto de tu compañía – sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar y después de esto ultimo el pelilargo deslizo la puerta corrediza para darle el paso a ella, en su cara una media sonrisa y ella en su mundo.

Al final del día se encontraron igual que en la mañana, pero esta vez el elevador iba hacia abajo – acepto – dijo cuando las puertas del mismo se abrieron para dejarla salir. El castaño volvió a sonreír.

**-*-**

No podía estar pasándole esto. Como era posible que Kami la odiara tanto. Aun daba vueltas para ver como resolvería el asunto – ahora que haré – se decía a si misma ¿Cuál es el motivo de todo esto? El hecho de que tú pareja o cita para cierta noche te cancele al último minuto por que se presento una cirugía de emergencia, es razón para estar casi histérica ¿verdad? Esto le esta pasando cierta doctora de rosados cabellos. Suigetsu, un neurocirujano del hospital donde ella trabaja, había aceptado ir con ella a la fiesta de beneficencia (todo por no dejar paso al Uchiha) la acababa de llamar por que se había presentado una emergencia y él tendría que ir. Lo curioso de este hecho es que no era en la ciudad, me explico, lo habían solicitado de otro hospital en otra ciudad y no podía negarse. Bueno, él es altamente reconocido por lo que no le extraño a la pelirosa que lo llamasen. Pero tenia que ser esa noche, ni modo. – Tranquila – respiro hondo y ya tranquila – no me queda de otra que ir sola, nadie se ha muerto por ir sin compañía a una fiesta ¿cierto? Bien, ahora solo tengo que tomar mi bolso y salir de aquí… - el timbre resonó en toda la casa mientras ella se dirigía hacia la planta baja - ¿Quién será? – se pregunto sin mucha importancia pues no esperaba a nadie y no tenia tiempo para ser social.

-Srta. La esperan en la sala – le anuncio una de las muchachas de la servidumbre cuando apenas le faltaban unos peldaños para terminar de bajar. La pelirosa asintió extrañada, no esperaba a nadie. Se encamino hacia el lugar y para su sorpresa…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – entre sorprendida y molesta

**-*-**

Las puertas del Nacional Theatre of Tokio estaban abiertas, los flashes de las cámaras se podían apreciar, la prensa ansiosa por captar todo lo que fuera posible. La gala de beneficencia era considerada de muy importante, casi una premiación. Los más grandes magnates y figuras pudientes de Japón asistían a esta y los periodistas aprovechaban para sacar provecho de quien fue con quien y soltar uno que otro chisme, después de todo era la crema y nata de Japón la que acudía a ese tipo de eventos.

Con un hermoso vestido rojo pasión, descendió de un lujoso automóvil cierta castaña. El vestido era entallado a la cintura, de un solo hombro ajustado un poco a las caderas para después ir aflojando con una suave caída. Un pequeño bolso de mano en color plata y su cabello levemente recogido con algunas mechas libres. Simplemente hermosa. Acompañada de un hombre alto de larga cabellera castaña oscura vestido de etiqueta, el cual extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara y entraran juntos.

-Ahora vemos a la heredera de los Ama, Tenten, y no viene sola. La acompaña el guapo hijo de Hizashi Hyuga, el prominente heredero de las empresas del mismo nombre…

-La hermosa pareja acaba de llegar… - y muchas otras cosas se escuchaban a los reporteros decir a cada paso que daban. Sobra decir que esto incomodaba de cierta manera a la morocha, la cual trataba de ignorar la mayoría de ellos y por lo cual respiro cuando ya estuvieron dentro del teatro.

A medida que pasaban los minutos mas personas iban llegando, las cuales se dispersaban por el lugar una vez estuvieron dentro. Charlaban con amigos o simplemente admiraban la cartelera a presentarse próximamente – esto parece un circo – escucho cerca de ella – creo que no entienden que significa beneficencia.

-Somos comida de buitres, deberías de estar acostumbrada – ahora era una voz masculina la que escuchaba. A sus espaldas venían acercándose su amiga pelirrosa y… un momento ¿Uchiha? Si mal no estaba ese elegante pelinegro era Sasuke Uchiha, pero ¿que hacia con la doctora? ¿Que ella no iba con alguien del trabajo? – Tenten – le saludo una vez estuvo de frente – ya has llegado – la pelirrosa llevaba un vestido largo estrapless en azul real, ajustado hasta la cintura. En su cabello un broche de brillantes recogía parte de su cabello.

-Tú…- insinuaba Tenten pero rápidamente fue cortada por la pelirosa – te digo después. – Por su parte los apuestos hombres que las acompañaban se miraban cómplices. De alguna manera Uchiha había logrado que la pelirosa fuera con él, ya le dirían después, lo bueno es que todo salio como el lo había planeado.

**-*-**

La música resonaba en todo el auditorio y las voces del cuarteto que componen a IL Divo, se escuchaba nítidamente. Todos disfrutaban el concierto. Tenten que al principio se había preguntado por sus amigas mitigo un poco su curiosidad cuando llego a ver a una cabellera rubia junto a una azulada adentrarse a uno de los palcos, lo que significaba que Naruto y Hinata habían llegado y que quizás los demás estaban por ahí – _ya los veras en la fiesta _– le había dicho el Hyuga al percatarse de la insistente mirada hacia todas direcciones de la castaña.

**-*-**

-¿Dónde se habían metido? – rubia, de larga cabellera, vestido ajustado con escote v en color lila. Si, Ino. Hacia ya bastante rato que el concierto había acabado y todos se habían encontrado, solo que Temari andaba saludando a unas personas y, según la rubia, se había tardado.

-No puedo ignorarlos ¿sabias? – dijo la otra rubia la cual con su vestido negro de tirantes y corte en la pierna había dejado a mas de uno babeando por ahí.

Las chicas estaban hablando entre ellas cuando algunos de sus acompañantes las sacaban a la pista – en un momento se las devuelvo chicas – este era Naruto tomando la mano de la peliazul sonriendo – pero no prometo nada – y es que la peliazul se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco con la espalda al descubierto, tan solo unas cuantas tiras para sujetar el vestido – Hinata se ve hermosa con ese vestido – opino la castaña

-Pero se vería mejor en el piso de su habitación – señalando disimuladamente al rubio

-¡Ino! – Reprocho la pelirosa mientras Temari solo sonreía – ¿Que? es la verdad – se defendió la rubia – ellos dos hacen una linda pareja.

-A todas estas ¿desde cuando tú sales con ese chico? – Refiriéndose a Sai – te lo diré luego frentona – pues el mencionado se acercaba a ella para sacarla a la pista. – Por mi parte también voy a moverme un poco – señalo Temari ubicando al chico de las nubes.

-Creo que vienen por ti – señalo la ojijade, puesto que el joven de ojos perla caminaba hacia ellas – ahora recuerdo que le asegure bailar con él – la pelirosa la miro picara – créeme es muy persuasivo.

En poco tiempo la pelirosa se quedo sola en el mismo lugar donde estaba – parece que te quedaste sola – le dijo una voz muy cerca desde atrás, esa voz que reconocería donde quiera – tu otra vez – respondió – creo que si vinimos juntos al menos podemos bailar una pieza – mascullando algunas cosas acepto – por que tengo la impresión de que el hecho de que Sui no este aquí es culpa tuya – decía la pelirrosa con una mirada algo acusadora – no lo se – dijo el moreno con su sonrisa sexy.

**-*-**

La noche estaba por terminar. Ella ya estaba en su casa y su acompañante aun estaba con ella. Se adentraron a la casa y le ayudo a quitarse el tapado. -¿Que tal la noche? – Pregunto él – no estuvo tan mal – respondió y el sonrió – será mejor que me valla – se encamino hasta la puerta seguido por la castaña, a las dos de la mañana no hay servidumbre en pie.

Se encontraba parada en el pórtico de la puerta y el castaño un paso adelante -Que tengas buenas noches Tenten – dijo y se acerco a ella que por alguna razón desconocida no se retiro, aun cuando el castaño estaba peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. La calidez de su boca choco contra la piel de su rostro, los labios de él contra su cara. El pelilargo le había besado muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de manera muy lenta y suave. Fugazmente rozó su mejilla con la de ella antes de alejarse. Ella, estática como estaba, no se dio cuenta cuando él ya estaba por subir al auto pero si cuando las luces traseras se alejaban de su vista – buenas noches… Neji.


	19. Subasta

Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso pero he tenido unos inconvenientes. El cap. ya estaba casi listo desde hace un par de semanas, pero lo quería revisar y checar algunas cosas que no me convencían. A eso le sumamos los finales universitarios (por cierto pase administración con 95) un Urra para mí. Na ya hablando en serio, he tenido algunas complicaciones, pero ya estoy aquí y espero que el cap. les guste. Por cierto la siguiente parte es la de Teatro.

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**

Cursiva: pensamientos, recuerdos

-*-: cambio de escena

**Subasta y teatro**

—¿¡Qué! – exclamo una pelirosa.

—Exactamente eso – corroboró Temari.

—Es cierto – habló una peli azul – yo estaba ahí cuando la Sra. Kofun llamó a Tenten para avisarle.

Se encontraban todas reunidas en un café, era pasado medio día del sábado. Hasta el día anterior le había avisado a Tenten sobre que se trataba la gala aun pendiente. Solo a esa señora se le ocurriría algo así.

—Pero ¿Es en serio? – volvió a replicar la pelirosa.

—Para ya frentona. Míralo como la oportunidad perfecta para conocer nuevos prospectos – dijo Ino con algo de picardía.

—¡Cerda!

—Estas no cambian – exclamó la otra rubia del grupo mientras tomaba de su late – Pero admito que Ino tiene algo de razón – las demás la voltearon a ver y prestaron la atención – Ustedes dos – señalo a la pelirosa y a la castaña – No soportan a sus pretendientes; Hinata no sale mucho, al menos no sola, y esto es por caridad. Acéptenlo. Es una oferta tentadora – simplificó.

—Se puede saber porque me excluiste – siseo Ino.

—Tú ya tienes pareja y aun así mira lo que piensas – le respondió.

—Y tu entonces ¿Por qué no te incluiste? – Indagó curiosa aunque con su segunda intención – será acaso por…

—La razón por la que no estoy incluida es porque soy parte del gabinete administrativo del país. Va en contra del protocolo que me preste para actividades como estas, por seguridad, ya sabes. Pero eso no me limita a ir a la fiesta.

—Excusas – agito la mano y miro hacia otro lado la Yamanaka.

—Ahora, por qué no nos explicas como llegaste con ese chico a la fiesta – inquirió Sakura recordando la nota mental que había tomado cuando Temari hablaba.

—En su auto – simplifico la rubia. Por su parte la pelirosa la fulmino con la mirada – Esta bien, está bien. Lo que sucedió fue que…

—_Coelho, Coelho… Paulo Coelho, Paulo Coelho… - Aprovechando que en su salido de compras topo con una librería, decidió buscar ese título del que le habían hablado. No es como si fuera una amante de los libros pero tampoco era una iletrada; además esa chica del spa, la que le recomendó el libro, le había dicho un poco de que trataba el este y le pico la curiosidad._

_Se inclino un poco hacia delante, mirando en la parte media de aquel anaquel donde se encontraban los libros de ese autor cuando notó una mirada sobre ella. Levantó un poco la vista, encontrándose con un par de orbes negras que se mantenían fijos en alguna parte de su anatomía; al seguir la trayectoria de esta encontró lo que esa persona veía fijamente – Lindos ¿no? – dijo con coqueta naturalidad sin cambiar de posición. Por su parte esa persona enderezó su postura, pues se encontraba agachado, y sonrió antes de contestar – Bastantes. También tienes un lindo trasero – dijo. Ella, que ya estaba incorporada, enarco una ceja. Ino vestía una camiseta blanca mangas cortas de cuello V no muy profundo, algo ajustada, y unos pantalones de mezclilla._

—_Tú tampoco estas mal – Si él hablaba con toda soltura, ella no se quedaba atrás. Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, el joven con una mirada impasible y sonrisa permanente y ella… ella correspondía la sonrisa._

—_Creo… - decía él mientras se acercaba y bajaba un poco ante la atenta mirada de la rubia, quedando su cabeza a la altura de la cintura de esta –…que esto es lo que buscabas – extendió un libro de portada blanca y letras azules Once Minutos se titulaba aquel. – ¿Cómo…? – dijo la rubia confundida tomando el libro mientras él se enderezaba._

—_Te escuche murmurarlo cuando veía tu busto – contesto simplemente y sin inmutarse._

—_Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy directo – este solo sonrió. _

_._

_._

_._

—Solo eso, así fue. Se encontraron en una tienda de libros y ya – preguntaba algo incrédula Sakura. Y no era para menos pues la linda rubia solo había contado por partes la corta historia, ahorrándose así lo demás solo para ella.

—Porque esto me resulta sospechoso – ataco Tenten.

—Porque al parecer no ha habito desnudismo, atosigamiento, repentino ataques de pasión ni sexo descontrolado en algún área común – dijo Temari en un tono que le restaba importancia al asunto. En los labios de algunas se mostró una sonrisa; Hinata por su parte intentaba ocultarla un poco cubriendo su boca delicadamente e Ino, Ino quería matar a Temari.

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa Temari – reprocho Ino – como si tu no hubieras hecho algo así antes – esta le devolvió la mirada matadora.

—Ya. Pero tienes que admitirlo Ino, es extraño que no nos digas que hubo algún tipo de coqueteo en todo ese tiempo. De por si el que tu entres a una librería es algo un poco… raro, no, es solo poco común – indico la pelirosa.

Y es que a ninguna se le olvidaba que en más de una ocasión Ino se había enredado con chicos a los pocos días de conocerlos, ya sea solo agarrándose a besos en cualquier lugar o saliendo con ellos; aún recordaban en bochorno que pasó esta cuando durante unas vacaciones habían ido de viaje a Sudamérica, volvían de hacer unas compras y cuando Hinata abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ino la encontró en pleno acto: Ino medio desnuda, de la cintura para arriba, y un apuesto chico de tez bronceada y cabello oscuro sobre ella besándola apasionadamente mientras la tocaba, todo esto en la incomodidad de un sillón. La pobre Hinata tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y las demás chicas que estaban atrás estaban algo sonrojadas. Ino por su parte reía nerviosa mientras se despedía del chico de forma algo torpe.

Si quieren saber otra cosa: el chico quedo con ella para otra ocasión. 

.

.

.

—Aún recuerdo la cara de Hinata aquella vez en el hotel, la pobre casi se desmaya – recordó Tenten.

—Eso solo fue una vez – se excusaba la rubia – después de eso aprendí a poner seguro a las puertas y a usar mi cuarto – y todas estallaron entre risas incluyendo a la rubia de ojos azules.

Los días iban pasando y de aquella noche ninguno hizo mención alguna. De igual manera el pelilargo seguía comportándose, detalles como tocar la puerta y manejarse de manera más formal hacían diferencia para con Tenten. Se podría decir que la castaña no desconfiaba en si del joven Hyuga, pero aún así tenía una espinita que la hacía dudar de que el, un tanto sutil, cambio en el comportamiento del pelilargo con ella era solo una estrategia para conseguir lo que quiere. Ya antes había confirmado la forma en que el Hyuga se comportaba con las demás personas: serio, calado y frio. Con propiedad pero sin llegar a formar ningún tipo de contacto más allá del necesario. Es más, prácticamente se limitaba a dar las ordenes necesarias, recibir los documentos y en las reuniones poner a los demás al tanto de lo que consideraba necesario.

Por lo que podía percibir la castaña, la actitud del Hyuga era algo extraña; ya lo había visto comportarse con sus amigos, con Naruto, y era casi lo mismo solo que con algo más de camaradería. Si bien solo había prestado atención superficialmente este tipo de detalles no pasó desapercibido para ella. Tampoco lo había visto flirtear con otras mujeres, aunque admitía que los únicos lugares en donde se habían reunido juntos aparte del trabajo, fue la fiesta de los Yamanaka y en la fiesta de caridad, así que no podía confirmar nada. Quien sabe que hay detrás de ese rostro de porcelana con actitud poco clara. Misteriosa e indescifrable serian mejores adjetivos.

Por su parte el castaño decidió que mantendría las cosas a raya, trataría de que la convivencia laboral fuera cordial y respetuosa con ella, para no darle cabida a malos entendidos, era lo que menos necesitaba con esa mujer. Mas ahora que los planes para con ella tenían un tinte diferente.

.

.

.

Sentada y con las piernas cruzadas se movia levemente en aquella silla giratoria donde estaba sentada, se mantenía en ella aún cuando la reunión en la que estaba había concluido. Estaba con la vista baja pero fija en algún punto de la mesa o el alfombrado pensando, meditando sin reparar en la otra persona que se encontraba en la puerta observándola. El pelilargo la observó por unos minutos antes de irse prestando atención a cada uno de los pocos gestos que hacía: arrugar sutilmente el seño, jugar con la pluma que tenía en la mano izquierda, moverse de un lado a otro junto a la silla; detalles de los cuales la castaña estaba ajena. Se retiró como llegó, silenciosamente. Habiendo podido acercarse prefirió alejarse y dejarla ser. Hacía tiempo ya que se había dado cuenta que con ella las cosas funcionaban de manera diferente. Que no podía solamente sonreírle o mirarla con deseo y ella caería, tampoco ignorarla como a cualquier otra. Ella tenía orgullo, temple, valor. Era de esas personas que no se dejaban amedrentar y mucho menos intimidar. Cualidades que le hacían tener mas interés en ella.

Movia ágilmente su mano sobre el papel mientras firmaba con estilizada caligrafía los documentos frente a él. Era la vigilia de la gala benéfica, lo que le recordó al Hyuga su última charla con la castaña el día anterior…

_Habían pedido la comida y estaban almorzando en la oficina de la castaña. Hinata había quedado con su madre para esa hora. En un intento por adelantar sus deberes se habían quedado trabajando allí y tomando un respiro comían en ese momento. Lo hacían en silencio, mientras que el Hyuga de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Para él sería más fácil si ella iniciara la conversación, pero esta solo se dedicaba a comer de la pequeña cajita. Un suspiro algo cansino se escapo de los labios de la castaña – ¿Cansada? – Dijo el de los ojos perlados – ¡Uh! – alzo la mirada la morocha. El Hyuga enarco una ceja._

—_La gala es en dos días – hablo comprendiendo lo que el Hyuga quería decirle al mirarla así. Al mismo tiempo dejaba los palillos en la cajita – he estado adelantando trabajo para no tener compromisos para el sábado – el pelilargo asintió levemente._

—_Tengo entendido que será una cena-subasta – dijo después de un momento. La castaña asintió con algo de fastidio antes de tomar de su bebida – ¿Iras con alguien? –_

—_Las chicas y yo somos parte de la organización, no podemos ir acompañadas – _

El pelilargo aun sostenía la pluma en el aire sin llegar a tocar nuevamente el papel – _¿Por qué te molesta tanto esa fiesta Tenten?_ – Pensó el joven de larga cabellera – S_upongo que mañana lo averiguare…_ - culmino firmando el ultimo papel. 

En la entrada de un lujoso hotel, un Aston Martin negro hacia acto de presencia. Del mismo descendió un elegante joven pelilargo de claros ojos, los cuales se mostraban indiferentes a los flashes de las cámaras que intentaban tomar su mejor lado. Caminó con porte y elegancia hacia la entrada de aquel enorme edificio, dejando atrás suspiros de muchas de las reporteras que ahí se encontraban. Una vez dentro, un hombre lo guió hasta el salón preparado para la actividad de ese día.

Adentro se podía apreciar un enorme salón decorado exquisitamente. Plata, azul y blanco, eran los colores que dominaban en el lugar. Después de que el hombre lo dejo en el lugar, observó todo a su alrededor. Las personas se movían entre los espacios de las mesas estratégicamente ubicadas frente a una especie de tarima.

Caminó con paso decidido entre la multitud, dejando detrás de sí el envolvente aroma de su perfume, notas de madera y almizcle, el cual hizo voltear y cerrar los ojos de varias féminas. Llegó al punto que había visto antes: su padre. Este estaba sentado en una mesa la cual dedujo era para la familia – No sabía que vendrías – dijo una vez sentado y después de saludar a su madre y a los demás presentes.

—Tú madre y yo volvimos a tiempo para el evento – el castaño solo asintió. Dándole un vistazo nuevamente al lugar se encontró que ya habían llegado los Uchiha, los Uzumaki y los señores Nara. Detrás de ellos venia Shikamaru acompañado de la rubia amiga de Tenten, si mal no recordaba era la que trabajaba en el gobierno.

—Buenas noches – la profunda voz de su tío le hizo volver la atención a la mesa. El mismo había llegado con su esposa y sus hijas, lo que le hizo pensar involuntariamente en Tenten.

Pocos minutos después ella y su familia también llegaron al lugar y se ubicaron en la mesa de los Nara, al parecer la compartirían al igual que los Haruno que se ubicaron con los Yamanaka. En su propia mesa se había iniciado una pequeña conversación sobre los negocios – Cambiemos de tema, esta noche no es para trabajo es para disfrutar – había dicho la madre de Hinata siendo secundada por las demás damas en la mesa.

Poco más de media hora había pasado desde su llegada y aun continuaba llegando gente – _Personas sin educación_ – había pensado Neji por la impuntualidad con la que llegaban. Para él la puntualidad era cuestión de honor y respeto; en más de una ocasión Naruto le había preguntado si era suizo y no japonés, ganándose miradas fulminantes del pelilargo, ya que Naruto acostumbraba llegar tarde a sus reuniones informales cosa que contrastaba en su vida laboral, en la cual se mostraba muy serio y apegado al protocolo.

Unos quince minutos después el acto do inicio. Una señora elegante de cabello grisáceo por las canas, subió la tarima acompañada de otras dos personas, un hombre de cabellos dorados cenizos y otra señora un poco más joven de cabellos cobrizos – Nos alegra que hayan podido asistir… - inicio la mujer mayor con el típico discurso de bienvenida. Todos los invitados mostraban atención y respeto.

—Les avisamos que la subasta se realizara después de la cena y como creímos mejor – decía la señora de cabellos cobrizos – después de la actividad podremos disfrutar de la hermosa música de la orquesta filarmónica de Tokio.

Después de las palabras de esas personas – los organizadores – la cena dio inicio. Deliciosos manjares se disfrutaban en las mesas, buenas entradas, elaborados platos principales, ricos postres y buen vino, según Hizashi, eran los componentes de la misma. La filarmónica tocaba suaves melodías que relajaban a los comensales: claro de luna, el bello Danubio azul, brisa de marzo, relajaban y a la vez alegraban el ambiente de aquel salón. Risas de muchas personas se escuchaban por todas partes, y por la misma razón algunos no podían evitar mirar con disimulo hacia otros lugares. Como el caso del Hyuga que en el transcurso de la cena había visto de reojo a la castaña más de una vez. O el caso Uchiha, cuya penetrante mirada hizo volver la cabeza a la Haruno en más de una ocasión.

Pasada la comida, un rato después, la joven peli azul Hyuga se levantó de la mesa disculpándose de antemano. Así mismo lo hicieron otras jóvenes en el salón, entre ellas la joven Haruno, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Tenten, las cuales seguían el mismo trayecto que su prima – ¿Que está pasando aquí? – se pregunto mentalmente el Hyuga y por la cara de desconcierto que algunos mostraban, el pelilargo intuyó que no era el único con aquella duda.

Cierto azabache lo miro como si quisiera hacerle la misma pregunta que el tenia en la cabeza, encontrando solo nulidad en los perlados ojos de este. Aunque su rostro no mostrara tal confusión como el de Naruto u otros invitados, no quitaba que estuvieran en la incertidumbre. Un minuto después noto que la rubia que acompañaba a Shikamaru, Sabaku No recordó, no se había levantado. Volviendo su vista al frente observó a las chicas sentadas junto a otras más las sillas, que hacía unos momentos no estaban ahí, en la tarima.

—Bueno creo que es hora de comenzar con el evento principal de esta noche – indico el hombre rubio que no había hablado al principio – Como ya saben todos los beneficios serán donados a diversas instituciones que luchan contra el cáncer en niños, al igual que nuestra fundación… – continuó el hombre. La cabeza de Neji, la cual había comenzado a trabajar después de que aquella persona había culminado con la primera frase, manejaba toda la información obtenida hasta llegar a una conclusión. Abrió los ojos levemente al encontrar la explicación que buscaba. Miro de reojo al Uchiha, quien al parecer había llegado a la misma conclusión al igual que Shikamaru, que con su cara de fastidio lo dijo todo. Toda lo que había pasado hasta ese momento era la antesala para subastar… – Una cita con una de estas jovencitas… – …a las chicas.

¿Cómo había permitido eso su tío? ¿Cómo había aceptado Hinata? Volteo a ver a su tío, Hiashi Hyuga parecía impasible como siempre. Y Tenten ¿Por qué había aceptado prestarse para eso? _—Las chicas y yo somos parte de la organización, no podemos ir acompañadas – _ recordó. Esta era la razón. Volviendo su mirada al frente escucho como habían llamado a una de las chicas y también como comenzaron las ofertas; la mínima e inicial fue de tres mil yenes, acto que imagino Hyuga era para todas y el cual quedo comprobado cuando pasaron a la siguiente chica.

Esto, a conciencia de Neji, parecía un acto desesperado por atraer nuevos benefactores y debía admitir que era algo cierto, pues en uno de sus recorridos por la sala pudo captar la gran cantidad de jóvenes millonarios que se encontraban en el lugar, aparte de un pequeño grupo disperso de hombres mayores - o maduros - ya divorciados o con predisposición a Casanova, que estarían dispuestos a dar una cierta cantidad de dinero para salir con alguna jovencita, y de paso estaría ayudando en una buena causa.

Una hermosa joven de cabellos bermellón era la ofertada ahora. Uno de esos hombres la miraba como si la quisiera devorar, y en los ojos de aquella muchacha se podía ver el asco que le dio al descubrir que ese tipo la miraba – _viejo rabo verde_ – dijo la chica para sus adentros. A Neji este tipo de hombres le daban asco. Por suerte para la joven un apuesto hombre, aparentemente unos cuantos años mayor que ella, ofreció más que el viejo ese.

Al tocarle el turno a su prima los ojos de más de uno se llenaron de lujuria. Hinata Hyuga era una de las chicas más hermosas que la mayoría en esa sala pudieron haber visto en su vida. Su piel blanca, facciones finas y delicadas y ojos poco comunes hacían de ella una de las joyas más preciadas en ese lugar. Neji apretó un puño debajo de la mesa; no le gustaba para nada como esos hombres miraban a su tímida prima, no tan tímida como él la recordaba, pero tímida al fin. Él podía ver que ella se sentía algo cohibida ahí adelante. Intentaba buscar la forma de que ella no cayera en las garras de algunos de esos tipos – _Pervertidos_ – pensó. Por alguna razón le vino a la cabeza un nombre –_ Naruto – _y disimuladamente lo volteo a ver. Al parecer el Uzumaki también percibió como miraban a la Hyuga, pues tenía el ceño arrugado cuando lo volvió a ver – _Mas te vale hacer algo_ – tenia impreso la mirada del Hyuga, y al parecer Naruto entendió el mensaje pues sonrió de lado. Segundos más tarde el acurdo quedo entre Hinata y Naruto gracias a la enorme cantidad que el rubio ofreció, dejando a muchos mirándolo molestos, este en cambio sonreía y Hinata se veía aliviada.

Después de un par de chicas más le tocó el turno a la Yamanaka la cual quedo con su amigo Sai – _Este tiene cosas que explicar_ – pensó Naruto al verlo sonreír más de la cuenta. Detrás de ella fue Haruno. Aceptaba que se veía tentadora esa noche con ese vestido verde. Rápidamente las ofertas comenzaron a caer.

Sasuke observaba todo a su alrededor, notando un pequeño detalle importante: hasta ahora cierto funcionario no había levantado la mano para optar por alguna de las jovencitas hasta que llegó el turno de Sakura. Él lo conocía, era el ministro de salud. Un hombre que le paraba los pelos a cualquiera. Su piel extremadamente blanca, sus cabellos negros y largos y esos ojos amarillos, los cuales eran aun mas tétricos que su sonrisa maliciosa; Orochimaru Tenno, según sabia, era un biólogo muy reconocido a nivel mundial pero siempre que alguien estaba en su presencia no podía dejar de sentirse extraño. Ese hombre era raro y por lo visto le había puesto el ojo a su pelirosa.

Por la expresión de Sakura, sonrisa forzada y mirada algo molesta, sabía que ella ya se había dado cuenta de todo, por lo que pensó en divertirse un poco. Las cuñas seguían su curso mientras el azabache sonreía de medio lado y Sakura al notar esto lo fulminaba con la mirada, lo que ocasionaba la extensión de la sonrisa de Sasuke – ¡Hey teme! Porque sonríes eh – el comentario de Naruto fue ignorado por completo. Poco a poco los hombres interesados en Sakura fueron cediendo al ver hasta donde Orochimaru había llevado las cosas, en verdad la quería para él, y Sasuke creyó que ya era tiempo de intervenir. Así antes de dar la última palabra aquel hombre que hacía de subastador, Uchiha levanto la mano y aumento la cantidad ganándose la mirada de aquel hombre que creía tener la partida ganada.

Orochimaru sonrió ante el claro reto del Uchiha, por lo mismo aumento la cantidad. Sasuke solo lo tomo a juego y subió también la cantidad. Algunos estaban impresionados otros no tanto, conocían a Sasuke Uchiha y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Nuevamente Orochimaru subió la cantidad, esto parecía personal, y así continuaron hasta que en un descuido del hombre Sasuke hizo su última puja quedándose con la recompensa. La pelirosa parecía algo irritada cuando volvió a su asiento y fulmino, desde su mesa, al Uchiha.

Otra jovencita paso al podio quedando apenas cuatro chicas más aparte de ella, incluyendo a Tenten. La puja dio inicio y como si fuera obra del destino Neji, quien miraba en otra dirección diferente al frente, alzo levemente la mano con sus dedos mayor e índice arriba. Este acto fue interpretado por la persona que dirigía todo, como una señal de que él entraba en el juego – El joven Hyuga acaba de ofrecer, quien da más… - escuchó el aludido quien entendió que habían confundido su inocente saludo a Abúrame Shino como su intención de entrar en la puja. Hinata lo miro algo desconcertada y su padre extrañado. No hubieran imaginado a Neji entrando en el juego ese.

Prontamente otra persona tomo la batuda ofreciendo otra cantidad, destronando a Neji. A la chica en cuestión se le habían iluminado los ojos al ver que Neji Hyuga había apostado por ella. Pero tampoco podía quejarse, la persona que la gano era un apuesto chico de cabellos claros. Después de esto Neji suspiro de alivio quedamente.

El turno de Tenten llegó, y con ello la mirada de muchos hombres se posaron en ella y como no lo harían. Esa hermosa castaña de piel bronceada con el cabello suelto, recogido solo unos cuantos mechones a un lado del rostro. Envuelta en ese vestido gris-azulado de escote perfecto, el cual dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Ojos grandes y cuerpo de diosa. Una punzada de molestia recorrió el cuerpo de Neji al imaginarse las miradas morbosas de todos esos pervertidos sobre ella. Pero no iba a perder la calma, los dejaría a todos ofrecer y después él se encargaría del resto.

La puja, la cual había sido bastante reñida, ahora era dominada por un – _Idiota con lentes _– según lo había calificado Neji. Kabuto Yakushi, físico, biólogo y socio de Orochimaru Tenno en algunas investigaciones. Cabello gris, lentes redondos y cara de idiota – según Neji – con ojos negros y piel clara; al parecer estaba muy interesado en la Ama, pues a toda propuesta él le subía considerablemente. Cuando el tipo creyó que tenía a la joven ya n sus manos, Neji prácticamente le doblo el ofrecimiento de este sorprendiendo a muchos, incluyendo a la misma Tenten. Aun así Neji se hacia el indiferente. Su semblante era serio y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la castaña, que al parecer querían darle las gracias y no se atrevían. Después de culminada la actividad con las demás chicas, la otra parte del salón que permanecía cerrada fue abierta descubriendo una pista de baile iluminada tenuemente, incitando a los invitados a deslizarse por ella.

Así mismo acudieron varias parejas mientras la música volvía a sonar. Las mesas poco a poco fueron reduciendo el número de comensales y la pista fue llenándose.

El Hyuga no desaprovecho la oportunidad y al igual que Naruto, que llevaba a su prima al otro salón, el camino hasta ella y le tendió la mano – ¿Bailamos? – le dijo y ella acepto sin rechistar. La tomo suavemente de la cintura con su mano izquierda mientras ella acomodaba su mano en el hombro; su otra mano se unió a la de él para comenzar a danzar – Siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿cierto? – dijo ella después de un momento. —Esta es la razón por la cual parecías fastidiada el otro día – afirmo el Hyuga sin responder al anterior comentario de la castaña. Esta no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada – Tomare eso como un sí. Y no – ella lo miro directamente – no siempre consigo lo que quiero – dijo suavemente, tanto que a Tenten le pareció incitante – _por lo menos hasta ahora siempre lo había conseguido _– pensó el castaño.

Por otro lado de la pista una pelirosa bailaba con un azabache en cual recibía la indiferencia de la chica – Siempre bailas tan enfurruñada – comento en forma de burla. —Me imagino que lo disfrutaste mucho – ese comentario destilo veneno – Un poco. Debiste ver tu cara – ella atento a irse pero él la sostuvo firmemente – Aun no terminamos – ella suspiro fastidiada – idiota – susurró. Un momento después alguien toco el hombro de Uchiha y al voltear se encontró con quien menos creía – Hmp – exclamó.

—No creo que te moleste que baile una pieza con ella – dijo el sujeto – después de todo tu ganaste su compañía por un día – miro a la pelirosa – le molesta señorita Haruno – y esta por educación tuvo que sonreír. A regañadientes Sasuke soltó la mano de Sakura para dejarla a merced de Orochimaru Tenno. Eso sí, que no le quitaría la mirada de encima.

Los minutos pasaron y el tema termino dando lugar a otro. Un carraspeo detrás de cierta pareja los hizo separarse – Ya paso su tiempo – dijo intentando no sonar tan molesto como estaba – No deberías ser tan celoso Sasuke-chan – le dijo el hombre al pasar por su lado. Este en cambio, afianzo su agarre ala pelirosa e inicio el baile nuevamente – Eres muy posesivo sabias – dijo la pelirosa. —Solo con lo que considero mío – dijo arrogantes. La pelirosa abrió la boca para replicar pero la volvió a cerrar. No es que creyera o confirmara lo que Uchiha había dicho, solo que tenía otra cosa que decir antes de arrepentirse – Gracias – dijo refiriéndose al haber sido salvada dos veces por él esa noche y de la misma persona. Él lo entendió completamente y asintió con la cabeza – pero no soy tuya – aclaró antes de sumirse en un silencio mutuo. Este solo sonrió ante esto – _pero pronto lo serás_ – dijo para sus adentros el azabache.

Sin darse cuenta como, ya habían bailado varias piezas. La castaña se sentía extrañamente a gusto con él. Mucho mejor que aquella vez cuando salieron al bar y casi lo besa. Definitivamente era mucho mejor. Quizás el estar con él no era tan malo, quizás sí podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, quizás si algo más…

N/a: les voy a dar algo en que pensar: lluvia, hierba y noche. Son tres partes esenciales de algo, quien descubra el significado me dice que piensa, no se limiten díganme lo que se les ocurra. Puedo asegurarles que al final les gustara de lo que trata.

Att: Kyo Nakamura


	20. Teatro: cediendo ante los encantos

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**

Cursiva: Pensamientos, recuerdos, lectura

-*-: Cambio de escena

**Teatro: Cediendo ante los encantos**

_**Gala de beneficencia todo un éxito. **__La gala de beneficencia de la fundación St. Jude resulto ser bastante atractiva este año, pues nuevos altruistas se suman a la carta de benefactores de esta fundación. Con una nueva iniciativa, la fundación he encontrado la forma de atraer a jóvenes al mundo del desprendimiento material para el bienestar de otros…_

Domingo por la tarde y el periódico vespertino anunciaba esta noticia en primera plana. Solo había leído el primer párrafo de esta y había cambiado la página. Se encontraba en la terraza del segundo piso cuando alguien irrumpió sigiloso al lugar – Su café Joven Neji – contestando este solo con un asentamiento. La chica del servicio se retiro y el continuó hojeando el vespertino con parsimonia. En la parte de sociales, la cual siempre pasaba por alto, aparecía una foto de él cuando ingresaba al hotel junto a la de otras personas; pero lo que llamó su atención es que más abajo aparecía otra foto suya cuando bailaba con Tenten. La contempló por unos instantes; esa noche había lucido realmente bella. Y podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que era la mejor velada que había pasado con ella. – _Realmente bella_ – pensó.

Aún sostenía en las manos aquella sección del periódico de la tarde que su madre le había entregado – _¡Te ves hermosa en esa foto Tenten!_ – le había dicho ella después de entregarlo. Estaba sentada en un sofá de la sala de medio lado, una pierna sobre el mueble y la otra encima de esta. Su brazo derecho yacía sobre el respaldo del mueble y la otra sobre sus piernas, sosteniendo el papel. Su vista se perdía hacia delante, donde apuntaba su brazo – Hacen una linda pareja – le dijo la joven que recogía los platos en donde anteriormente había estado un sándwich. Volteo el rostro hacia donde estaba la muchacha, pero ya esta se había ido. Volvió a mirar la imagen impresa en aquel papel que aun tenia entre los dedos, sobre sus piernas, con interés. Quería buscarle alguna excusa para no darle la razón aquellos comentarios, pero no la encontraba. En verdad la fotografía era buena desde el punto de vista técnico, centralizada y captaba la imagen en todo su esplendor, ella lo sabía, era una fanática de la fotografía; pero en que estaba pensando, no debía alargar más el asunto. Quería encontrarle al menos un defecto a la dichosa imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos, pero como ya estaba predicho no lo encontró. La foto era perfecta, el se veía guapísimo y ella junto a él se mostraba radiante. Era la mejor imagen para una postal desde el país de las maravillas, donde todo parecía perfecto, único… un sueño.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentada para dirigirse a uno de los ventanales que prácticamente ocupaban toda la paren; su imagen se reflejo en el cristal mientras su mirada iba más lejos. Mas lejos de su jardín, más lejos que la pared que delimitaba su hogar, más lejos del paisaje urbano después de su calle. Su mirada recorría el cielo allá donde parece que el mismo se une con la tierra; allá por donde el sol se oculta cada día, pensando, rememorando aquella noche, la noche anterior en la que sin habérselo esperado se había divertido, donde había bailado sin saberlo tantas canciones seguidas, la noche anterior en donde un joven hombre de largos cabellos castaño oscuro la había salvado, por decirlo así, de una horrorosa cita con un idiota y de donde provenía esa foto tan admirada por muchos.

La imagen presentaba a Neji sosteniendo con una mano a cintura de Tenten y con la otra tomaba su mano. Su rostro mostraba algo que casi se podía considerar como un intento de sonrisa. Sus cuerpos muy juntos. Tenten apoyaba su mano izquierda en el hombro de Neji; su mano derecha se estrechaba con la de Neji a un lado de su cuerpo y sonreía, era pequeñita, pero aun así lo hacía. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, muy fija y directamente. La imagen inspiraba cierto grado de complicidad entre los protagonistas, como si supieran algo que el mundo ignorara y fueran felices por eso.

_Danzaba la suave melodía que aquellos violines proporcionaban, unidos a ellos el piano hacia de las suyas. Su vaporoso vestido ondeaba ligeramente con cada vuelta que daba. Una vez y otra vez volvía a girar, ya fuera en el salón o sobre su propio eje, pero con cada vuelta volvía a sentir la varonil mano que la sujetaba suavemente por la cintura, y de vez en cuando la sentía cerca de su espalda baja, como si fuera una caricia más aun por encima de su vestido de gasa. Neji se movía estupendamente, ella solo lo seguía. Se sentía bien de estar así con él, sin ironías ni sarcasmos, sin insultos o degradaciones. Solo en silencio con una suave música de fondo, solos, como si no existiera nadie más en aquel amplio salón. Sus miradas no se desviaron después de encontrarse por primera vez durante su danza. La melodía casi terminaba y los fotógrafos se volvían locos tomando fotos, quizás uno que otro chisme surgiera de esa noche pero la mayoría estaba demasiado enfrascada en disfrutar y divertirse, principalmente en disfrutar el contacto con otros. Tal vez fue en ese momento que el lente curioso de un foto reportero capto la magia que había entre nuestros personajes. Neji parecía querer sonreír, con la vista clavada en la joven Ama y ella mostraba una pequeña sonrisa sin razón aparente justo cuando las últimas notas de la pieza sonaban. Este momento fue bien aprovechado y la fotografía resulto ser de las más apreciadas de las tomadas esa noche. _

El lunes había llegado si mucha fanfarria. El domingo había sido el día de descansar y todos lo habían aprovechado muy bien. Ahora todos trabajaban en sus ocupaciones; para cierta castaña eran menos, pues se había empeñado tanto en avanzar con sus deberes que había resuelto cosas que ni ella se acordaba por lo tanto tenía más tiempo libre o con menos carga que muchos. Volvió a pensar en la noche del sábado y entre sus recuerdos le llego a la memoria el motivo por el cual había terminado con Neji ofreciendo una gran suma de dinero por ella: la cita. Justo ahora se acordaba. No sabía nada de lo que tenía planeado el Hyuga, siquiera sabía si el tenia algo planeado. Y ahora que estaba en el tema ¿Él sabía de qué iba todo eso de la subasta? O sea ¿Él estaba al tanto de lo que se iba a ofrecer en aquella subasta? – _No lo creo. Podría asegurar que se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que iba todo; más aun, me atrevería a decir que él lo dedujo antes de que el señor Ogushi lo anunciara_ – deducía mentalmente Tenten. No sabía lo bien que estaba con respecto a sus deducciones. Por otra parte recordó algo más. El señor Ogushi indicando que Neji había pujado por otra chica. En aquel momento se había sentido algo rara. No imagino a Neji pujando por alguien, ni siquiera por ella. Sin embargo también se había sentido aliviada que Neji fuera el que se quedara con el derecho a la cita, y porque no decirlo algo superior ante aquellas que aun creían que el Hyuga optaría por ellas. Esto del alivio no solo fue porque Neji la librara de semejante tipo que pujaba por ella, sino también porque se dio cuenta que el Hyuga aparte de esa ocasión no había a ofrecer por nadie que no fuera ella.

—Mejor será dejar de pensar tonterías – dijo en voz alta.

— ¿De qué tonterías hablas? – dijo una voz desde la puerta. Era él. Había aparecido como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento. Ella lo veía sin decir nada por lo que él se apresuro a hablar – la puerta estaba abierta – ella asintió ausente y después volvió a la realidad.

—Y ¿No me dirás? – dijo mientras se adentraba al lugar.

—Son solo tonterías – le resto importancia – Y tú ¿Querías algo? – dijo viéndolo.

— ¿Vienes a comer? – le preguntó.

La noche había caído en la ciudad. En el cielo una media luna sonreía coqueta a aquellos que se dignaban a mirarla con intensidad. Esta noche se encontraba en casa de Hinata, la cual había invitado a cenar a la castaña. A la mesa estaban Hinata, Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata y la castaña. Hiashi Hyuga y su esposa Hana les acompañaron poco después.

La cena fue agradable. Como siempre Hana Hyuga era una gran anfitriona: agradable, sencilla, simpática. Se la habían pasado hablando de todo un poco con pocas intervenciones de Hiashi, el cual se figuraba como una persona calma y poco habladora. Hanabi era una chica precoz, bastante hábil e inteligente. Para sus casi dieciseis años poseía una mentalidad bastante adelantada y fácilmente mantenía una conversación fluida y formal con cualquier persona.

Después de la cena se dispusieron en la sala de estar a tomar el té. Hanabi se había disculpado con todos al retirarse, pues tenía una salida con unos amigos. En esos instantes las personas que ocupaban la sala eran Hinata, su madre y la castaña. Hiashi se había retirado a su despacho.

—Tenten – llamó su atención la peli azul. Hasta el momento esta se encontraba indicando sobre algún lugar a la madre de su amiga. Tenten la miro dando a entender que la escuchaba y ponía atención – Leí hoy que en pocos días el teatro negro se presentara en la ciudad – le dijo.

—Hablas en serio. Pero, pero yo no tenía idea – articulo la castaña algo sorprendida.

—El de Praga cariño – le inquirió la madre. La peli azul asintió – Yo tampoco lo sabía. Seguro que presentaran un gran espectáculo como siempre.

—Pensé que podríamos ir. Sé que te gusta mucho – le dijo Hinata y la castaña asintió.

Unas pocas horas después de llegar al trabajo y luego de haber pedido a su secretaria el número de cierto teatro, se dispuso a llamar para conseguir sus ansiadas boletas. El hecho de no haberse percatado de dicho espectáculo antes se veía justificado por su afán de querer avanzar con sus deberes. Si, al estar enfrascada en todo eso del trabajo y la gala no habían dejado tiempo suficiente para que se enterara de las últimas puestas en escena, también debía atribuírselo a estar pasando demasiado tiempo pensando tonterías. Tomo el teléfono y marco el número. Un mensaje de bienvenida le indicaba las opciones del lugar y cual extensión debía de teclear. Una musiquita sonaba del otro lado de la línea y mientras esperaba le dio un sorbo a su café. Una persona del otro lado del teléfono le saludo cordialmente – _B__uenos días, __Nadia Miseko le asiste _ – dijo una voz.

—Buenos días, quisiera apartar un par de boletos para el espectáculo Antología a nombre de Tenten Ama – decía la castaña.

—_Un momento por favor_ – dijo la persona. Mientras Tenten aprovechó para dar otro sorbo a su café que casi se enfriaba – _Lo sentimos señorita pero las entradas están agotadas…_ – la castaña prácticamente se atragantó con el sorbo de café al escuchar esto – Disculpe, pero está segura – indagó una vez recuperada la compostura – _Lo sentimos señorita Ama, todas las boletas están agotadas para ambas funciones_ – y con esto acabó con la última esperanza de Tenten de preguntar por otra función – gracias – y después colgó.

Se sentía algo abatida. Amaba el teatro y que su compañía favorita se presentara y no podría verla la hacía sentir un poco mal. —Creo que esto será para otra ocasión – se dijo en voz alta. Pero alguien tenía una idea diferente respecto a esto.

.

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo le explicó a Hinata que no podrían ir a la presentación y esta a su vez le informó que Naruto la había llamado para quedar con lo de la cita – No me dijo a donde me llevara, solo dijo que sería una sorpresa – le dijo la peli azul. Neji extrañamente no las había acompañado esa tarde y de donde sea que estaba había vuelto pasadas las tres de la tarde. Como siempre no dio explicaciones, solo se excuso de que tenía algo que hacer.

En otro lugar, un pelinegro pensaba en donde llevar a una molesta pelirosa d hermosos ojos. Esa mujer de carácter difícil y explosivo era algo indescifrable. Espontanea y cambiante eran adjetivos adecuados para ella ¿A dónde podría llevar a una persona así?

—No la lleves a sitios lujosos y llenos de hipocresía – escuchó.

— ¡Uh!

Un hombre parecido a él se encontraba en la entrada de su oficina. Vestía elegantemente un traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbata roja. Su pelo largo y negro recogido en una coleta por debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos carbones rasgados miraban serios como casi siempre lo hacían. Su piel blanca y tersa. Caminó hasta quedar al lado del menor de los Uchiha, su pequeño hermano, aunque lo de pequeño era relativo pues Sasuke Uchiha era solo unas pulgadas más bajo que el hombre a su lado, el cual lo miraba impasible.

—Sé lo que piensas. Y por lo que se de tus desventuras imagino que ella posee un carácter difícil o tú has ido demasiado lejos. – comento con la vista fija en los ojos del menor.

El hombre se sentó en el borde de su escritorio de caoba. Miraba fijamente pequeño Uchiha, que aunque haya crecido para él, Sasuke Uchiha, seguía siendo su pequeño hermano.

—Recuerdo haberte visto doblado y sin poder sentarte, eso sin contar los múltiples golpes y la herida en tu mano –.

—Ni siquiera me ha permitido acercarme – murmuro algo molesto.

—Es inteligente – el menor lo vio con reproche a su hermano. Si claro se hacia el graciosito, pero si se hubiera topado con una mujer como Sakura no diría tantas estupideces.

—Es una psicópata – contradijo el azabache.

—Pero aun así te gusta – no pudo objetar ante esto. No podía negar la verdad y lo obvio, al menos para su hermano era obvio, lo conocía bien, demasiado bien para su gusto. —Pero volviendo al tema, supongo que la chica no ha caído ante tus encantos – _no me digas_ – pensó con ironía el azabache. — Y has hecho todos los intentos posibles para acercarte… – _ni te los imaginas_. —Y has sido rechazado – golpe bajo y directo al ego. — Por lo que me imagino no sabes nada de ella y por lo tanto te estás rompiendo la cabeza adivinando a donde llevar a la peli rosa para la cita – _a que venía todo esto_ – pensaba y analizaba el azabache. Su hermano parecía serio pero sabía que estaba disfrutando cada momento, si eso pasa cuando una persona cree estar en un pedestal del cual no cree posible caer, y de un momento a otro llega alguien que te tira sin contemplaciones. A pesar de saber que Itachi se estaba burlando, sabía también que algún sabio consejo saldría de aquella charla. No por nada estaba parloteando, claro aparte de divertirse a costa de él, sino que buscaba la forma de resolver su dilema: a qué lugar levar a Sakura Haruno.

— ¿Qué sabes de ella? – pregunto el mayor ya algo más serio. —_Que sabía, que sabía: que tenía el cabello rosa, que su piel era blanca y muy tentadora; que tenía labios carnosos y muy apetecibles; unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes. Un cuerpo que sería la envidia de cualquiera, unas piernas kilométricas que iniciaban en un redondeado y firme trasero. Que sus camisas mostraban el inicio de lo que sería la gloria: un par de pechos firmes y muy tentadores. Si no se hubiera resistido aquel día… – _fantaseaba el menor de los Uchiha. Su vista estaba perdida en el techo y aun lado su hermano solo negaba con la cabeza. Sintió un ligero golpe en la frente y escucho un _tonto_ que lo sacó de su sueño. Su hermano le había golpeado la frente como cuando eran niños.

— ¡Itachi! – exclamó con falsa molestia.

—Lo mismo que oíste ototo. Solo te has pasado no se cuanto tiempo admirando las curvas de esa mujer – _Y no solo eso _– pensó el menor. Si bien recordaba se había metido a su consultorio varias veces intentando siquiera robarle un beso, pero esa mujer era terca y siempre estaba bien armada.

—Y bien, debo suponer que viniste hasta aquí para… – hizo un ademan con su mano en señal de que prosiguiera al punto.

— ¿Por qué antes de pensar en algún lugar no intentas saber más de ella? Creo que así no caerás en tus típicos errores – el menor lo miro y no con buena cara – Vamos ototo, creo que sabes hasta la talla de sus sostén pero no que le gusta comer. Y ya que no te le puedes acercar sin que ataque tu integridad física, deberías hablar con alguien que la conozca. No sé, una enfermera quizás – como antes había dicho, algo saldría de esa conversación con su hermano, además de las burlas – me gustaría conocerla, debe ser una gran chica – dijo el mayor después de unos momentos.

—Ni te le acerques Itachi – exclamo en clara advertencia el menor a su hermano el cual esbozó una diminuta y arrogante sonrisa de lado, típico de los Uchiha.

Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. De la nada había surgido la oportunidad perfecta la cual, como hombre inteligente que era, no desaprovecharía. El día anterior había desaparecido por algunas horas y había conseguido lo que quería: Neji Hyuga siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, y entre sus objetivos figuraba la hermosa castaña con la que laboraba. Ella era una meta muy importante para él aunque ella creyese lo contrario.

El día estaba pasando lentamente. Desde su oficina podía ver el movimiento del sol y como su luz se tornaba cada vez más cambiante, desde el brillante amarillo hasta el rojo anaranjado. Volteo en su sillón para ver detenidamente el cielo coloreado; las nubes se deslizaban de este a oeste con lentitud, destacándose detrás de estas el vivo naranja que en esos momentos teñía el cielo opacando en cierto modo el azul del mismo. Él había decidido dejar para después su entrevista con la castaña. La razón era simple: lo mejor era que todo pareciera mera casualidad y no algo planeado detenidamente. Aunque esto lo fuera dejando, claro está, un espacio para la improvisación; siendo él un prodigio confiaba en su capacidad de cubrir cualquier laguna que se presentar. Y como para la mayoría de las cosas que planeaba, siempre tenía un plan B. él era un hombre precavido y pensaba que era mejor no tener ningún cabo suelto.

.

.

.

El timbre del ascensor se escucho como un par de suaves campanadas, y parte de su plan comenzaba. Había bajado a un nivel menor en busca de unos documentos por lo que dudo de encontrársela a ella ahí. Las puertas se abrieron casi inmediatamente después de esto dejando ver la esbelta figura de la castaña Ama detrás de ellas. En su plan estaba encontrarla en el estacionamiento, conociendo de antemano la hora precisa en la cual solía irse la castaña: alrededor 20 minutos después de la hora de salida, a menos que tuviese algún compromiso o intentara escabullirse. El elevador que solía usar y su lugar de aparcamiento, y esto no se debía a que la estuviera espiando, eran solo detalles de los cuales se había percatado por ser un buen observador.

Y como ultimadamente le estaba sucediendo, la suerte y el destino estaban de su lado, ahí estaba ella poniéndole todo más fácil.

Se posiciono al lado derecho de la joven viendo como las puertas del aparato se cerraban e iniciaba el descenso. Solo los dos ahí y sin saber cómo comenzar ¿Cómo romper el silencio siendo una persona tan hermética? Podría decirle que la recogería a su casa x día o simplemente hacer valer su ´´derecho`` de cita con ella, solo tenía que decirle que tendrían la cita programada y ella tendría que aceptar. Pero lo último que quería parecer era déspota.

— ¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana? – pregunto sin mirarla. Esta lo miro de soslayo al escuchar su pregunta, cuestionándose por un momento el porqué de esta – _Ya veo_ – dijo mentalmente pues había llegado rápidamente a una conclusión.

—Cobrando tu cita – dijo seria.

—No exactamente – dijo de igual modo. _¿A qué se refería con eso?_ – solo era una pregunta.

El artilugio de detuvo por unos momentos y al abrir sus puertas dejando entrar a varias personas, en su mayoría chicas, que comentaban acerca de los últimos actos de la semana o sea la última fiesta y los chismes de estas. Por la cantidad de personas se vieron en la necesidad de recluirse hacia la parte de atrás del aparato.

—Esa pregunta puede tener varios motivos – dijo en voz baja – y si no es mi deuda, es que no tienes a nadie que ocupe tu fin de semana – dijo indiferente y mordaz.

Esa actitud que presentaba ahora solo era consecuencia de su debate interno en esos días. Desde la noche de la subasta muchas personas habían elogiado la buena pareja que hacían ella y Neji, comenzando por las señoras de sociedad en la misma fiesta, su madre el día anterior y una que otra persona que habían visto las fotos de los periódicos donde aparecía esa foto suya con él. El problema de todo eso radicaba en que estaba harta, y no solo de los comentarios que solo la hacían confundirse, sino de sus propios pensamientos. Esa noche Neji se había comportado como nunca con ella; había disfrutado tanto de su compañía que prácticamente olvidaba el porqué no lo soportaba. Quería seguir creyendo que era solo otro estúpido arrogante con vanos intentos de llevársela a la cama y no una persona encantadora con la podía pasar el tiempo sin preocuparse de nada. Quería seguir creyendo que no era bueno para ella en vez de estar cayendo poco a poco en sus manos. No podía dejar que eso pasara, no podía permitirse ser el juguete de nadie.

—No tendría que ser necesariamente esa la razón – dijo sereno y con voz calma. La castaña lo volteo a ver a él que estaba de perfil.

—Si claro… – inicio sarcástica pero fue cortada.

— ¡Hmp!… – él también iba a agregar algo pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo. Algunas personas salieron de allí, prácticamente la mayoría, dejándolos a ellos momentáneamente callados. En el siguiente nivel se quedaron las últimos dos personas, aparte de ellos, y estos aun seguían en silencio a ley de cuatro pisos de su destino.

—¿Contestaras a mi pregunta? – dijo bajo y luego la volteo a ver igual que ella lo hacía, fijamente. Su intensa mirada la penetraba. Era serena y profunda. La inspeccionaba, la intimidaba y a la vez la hacía sentir segura. Extraña mezcla de sensaciones. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera solo para que él la mirara.

—No – contesto quedamente sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, pues había pasado todo ese tiempo perdida en los blancos ojos del castaño. Cayendo en estos como si de un hechizo se tratara.

Momentos después el sonido de las puertas abriéndose les llamó la atención ¿Tanto habían pasado así que no se habían dado cuenta que su paseo había llegado a su fin? Pues sí, y no solo eso sino que además estaban cerca, muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Quizás lo único que los separaba de tocarse era el maletín que el Hyuga cargaba en su mano izquierda o la gran bolsa que Tenten llevaba colgada de su antebrazo derecho.

Las puertas estaban por cerrarse nuevamente cuando el pelilargo reacciono a tiempo y atravesó su mano para impedir que se cerraran. Con una mirada le indico que saliera y él detrás de ella. No habían mencionado palabra ninguno de los dos al menos no hasta ahora…

—Sábado a las 7 pm, te recojo en tu casa – dijo el castaño pelilargo una vez llegaron a su zona de aparcamiento.

—… Oye, hasta donde se no he aceptado nada – dijo la castaña después de unos segundos.

—Dijiste que no tenias nada que hacer y me tome la demanda – en sus ojos había cierto brillo de diversión y la arrogante media sonrisa en su rostro lo hacía parecer un triunfador, mas aun junto a su hermoso auto – Recuerda, este sábado – aun con la misma expresión se subió a su auto y arranco.

—Pero qué diablos… – dijo algo estupefacta la castaña. Prácticamente no definitivamente tendría una cita con Neji el sábado y ni siquiera había dado su opinión al respecto. Y aunque se negara internamente a admitirlo la idea le parecía atractiva.

Esto había sido lo más extraño que le había pasado en la vida, y aun se preguntaba qué fue lo que paso…

_Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos camino a la cafetería del hospital, pasaba ya del mediodía del miércoles y ella no había almorzado. Doblo la última esquina que daba a la cafetería pero en su camino se topo con unos ojos negros que la veían fijamente. Por un momento creyó que sería el hijo de su jefa directa pero después de percatarse de algunos detalles descarto la idea._

—_Disculpe – dijo la pelirosa. Por su parte el hombre sonrió tenuemente._

—_No hay problema si me deja invitarle el almuerzo – propuso el joven._

—_No grac… – pero el joven la interrumpió sutilmente._

—_No suelo aceptar negativas. Por favor… – y le extendió la mano la cual ella dudo un poco en aceptar para después resignarse._

—_Está bien – apretó su mano en forma de saludo – acepto… – divago pues no sabía su nombre._

—_Itachi –._

—_Acepto Itachi – dicho esto se adentraron al lugar._

_._

_._

_._

_Hablaba tranquilamente con aquel hombre de largos y oscuros cabellos, ojos afilados y sonrisa coqueta y divertida. Por alguna razón se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba de donde. Era un hombre divertido, elegante y educado._

—_Sabes algo, creo que te he visto antes – dijo la pelirosa con una taza de café en la mano._

—_Debe haber sido en la subasta del otro día – dijo – eras una de las ofertadas – concluyo sonriendo. La pelirosa se sonrojo levemente al oírlo hablar y recordar aquel día. —O porque soy el hi… – todo iba bastante bien hasta ahí y lo seguiría, sin o fuera por… _

— _¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – mascullo entre dientes un de por si molesto pelinegro que interrumpió la conversación._

— _¡Sasuke! – exclamó sonriente el mayor mirando al menor._

—_Te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pelirosa podría jurar que le escucho rechinar los dientes. Al parecer estaba molesto en verdad. Sakura por su parte los miraba a ambos, Itachi sonriendo y Sasuke fulminando a su hermano con la mirada, pasando la vista de uno a otro._

— _¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi madre? – dijo el mayor falsamente ofendido._

—_Camina – mascullo nuevamente el menor tomando del brazo al mayor haciéndolo levantarse de la silla. Ambos se fueron en dirección a la salida y al parecer el mayor estaba divertido, pues sonreía algo burlón. El mismo se despidió con la mano de la pelirosa que aun tenia la taza en las manos y una expresión de total ignorancia ante lo sucedido _

_._

_._

_._

—_Locuras de Uchiha_ – pensó la pelirosa ya en su consultorio.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? – pregunto un molesto pelinegro a su hermano mayor el cual solo sonreía.

—En verdad te gusta mucho como para sentir celos – le dijo el pelilargo moreno a su ototo. Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. – El que calla otorga – esta vez fue un gruñido lo que recibió. En verdad si las miradas mataran Uchiha Itachi estaría bajo tierra del otro lado del mundo. – ¿Qué? Solo vine a conocerla. Es una mujer encantadora, no comprendo porque se te hace tan difícil acercarte a ella. Y debo admitir que tienes buen gusto, la chica es bastante linda. Tiene unos ojos… – mientras Itachi parloteaba a Sasuke la sangre se le iba yendo a la cabeza. Solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza: descuartizar a Itachi Uchiha y le hubiera brincado encima de no ser por la llegada de Mikoto a su oficina, lugar donde Sasuke había metido a Itachi, lejos de Sakura.

.

.

.

Después de deshacerse de su hermano y librarse de los cariños de su madre, se fue directamente a la oficina de Sakura pues aun tenía algunas cosas que resolver con ella. Pasando por alto la atenta mirada de Karin, la asistente de su madre, y de muchas enfermeras y pacientes llego a su destino. Ya más tranquilo después de lo sucedido una hora antes, toco con sutileza la puerta del consultorio de la pelirosa para escuchar un delante de parte de ella. Despacio abrió la puerta y se adentro. La observo leer unos papeles que tenía en las manos, tan tranquila y concentrada nadie la creería capaz de todas las cosas que le ha hecho (aunque se las mereciera). Después de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba levanto la vista de lo que leía para fijarse en quien era que estaba frente a ella.

—Tú – dijo con algo de fastidio – ahora que quieres – directo al punto.

—Sabias que con un Hola es que se saluda – dijo el moreno y la pelirosa bufó. – Venia a concretar algunas cosas – dijo el pelinegro tomando asiento frente a ella. La pelirosa por su parte enarco una ceja – No trabajas en domingo y como me imagino que tu día libre lo usas para descansar… – hablaba aun sin llegar al punto. Sorprendente viniendo de Sasuke que no decía más de tres palabras seguidas.

—Espera. De que estás hablando – espeto la pelirosa frenando al Uchiha.

—Tenemos una cita pendiente y… – cortado nuevamente.

—Y crees que esa es forma de pedirle a alguien que salga contigo – la actitud del pelinegro siempre le molestaba pero ahora era peor – además ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldría contigo?

—Supongo que debo recordarte lo sucedido hace unas noches ¿No? – parte de lo que ella había dicho le había puesto a trabajar el cerebro al Uchiha. En verdad esa no era la forma adecuada para intentar acercarse a esa mujer, y más con el carácter que se carga. Ella frunció el seño en señal de desacuerdo y él suspiro derrotado. – Lo acepto, no es la manera – la pelirosa parpadeo un par de veces ¿Uchiha Sasuke aceptando algo? – Se que no trabajas el domingo y pensé que podríamos salir ¿Aceptas? – Ok. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, Uchiha estaba pidiendo algo de buena manera.

Ella pareció meditarlo un poco. Si no aceptaba lo tendría todo el tiempo metido en el hospital hasta que aceptara, y esa no era una buena idea. Ya se estaba cansando de sentirse acorralada cada vez que él se le acercaba. Bien, el tipo estaba guapo y todo pero hasta la belleza cansa. Aunque tenía que darle el crédito de ser persistente, cualquier otro hombre en su lugar a la primera se hubiera largado, algunos quizás con la segunda advertencia pero a Uchiha aun lo tenía ahí, frente a ella, medio doblegándose pidiéndole que aceptara salir con él. No sabía si era bueno o malo lo que acababa de decidir pero en el fondo creía que era lo mejor.

—¿Por qué interrumpiste mi almuerzo hoy? – lo admitió se sorprendió levemente al oírla preguntar eso – Y ¿Qué relación tienen tu e Itachi? – ante la mención de este ultimo gruño ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo?

—Aun no me dices si aceptas o no – intento cambiar la conversación.

—Cuando me respondas – rebatió.

—Itachi es mi hermano mayor – respondió secamente. Escucho a ella murmurar algo a si como _me lo suponía – _ahora contesta.

—Está bien, acepto – el dibujo una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro – Pero… – omitida.

—Paso por ti a las diez – dicho esto se levanto y salió de allí.

—Eh, pero si me dejo con la palabra en la boca – se quejo.

Ya era viernes por la tarde y volvía a su oficina después de salir de la de Hinata. Habían estado hablando acerca de la salida de la peli azul con su rubio amigo. Este no le ha querido decir nada hasta el momento más que un mensaje que decía que no olvidara llevar abrigo. En verdad Naruto tenía ideas raras pero siempre muy divertidas.

Al sentarse en su silla se percató de una pequeña nota sobre su portátil ``_No uses nada muy formal, paso por ti mañana´´ _no había necesidad de firma, ella sabía a quién pertenecía esa estilizada letra y también el tono algo mandón de la misma. ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? Al parecer todos se habían combinado para no decir a donde las llevarían. Naruto fue el pionero en esta mención, después seguía el Hyuga y detrás de este el Uchiha, pues según lo que le dijo la pelirosa solo dio día y hora. De Temari e Ino sabia muy poco, la primera se había ausentado de la ciudad por los últimos tres días por cuestiones de trabajo y la otra se había desaparecido, según ella, trabajo también.

Suspiro mientras recogía sus cosas para irse, mañana seria un largo día.

Dicho y hecho, no se había vestido muy formal. Una falda hasta las rodillas de un color azul noche, vaporosa y elegante. Una blusa gris de seda le hacía juego con su pequeño bolso del mismo color y tacones negros. Su pelo medio recogido cayendo en una parte por su espalda.

Escucho el timbre de la entrada y supuso que ya había llegado. Miro el reloj que marcaba las siete en punto. Justamente cuando el acababa de llegar – Muy puntual – murmuró.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió directamente hacia la sala de estar, donde supuso lo encontraría. Su joven hermano, que al parecer lo había recibido, estaba sentado en una de las butacas mientras que el pelilargo en un sillón más amplio. Al parecer su hermano menor analizaba a su ``cita´´ sin la más mínima vergüenza, pues en silencio lo miraba directamente en diferentes ángulos mientras el Hyuga, tal vez harto de todo, se daba por desentendido.

Ella por su parte se había quedado en la entrada como una simple observadora, Neji miraba hacia las ventanas y su hermano lo miraba a él. En ese pequeño lapso no se contuvo de ver al Hyuga el cual se veía muy apuesto ahí sentado aparentando indiferencia, aunque esto último ni siquiera fuera fingido, y bien vestido como siempre. Traje gris oscuro y lo que parecía ser una camisa negra la que se notaba por el borde del cuello; si traía corbata o no tendría que esperar tenerlo de frente para saber, pues desde su línea de mira no se diferenciaba del todo.

Por un momento se sintió observada, se habían dado cuenta ya de su presencia. Neji fue el primero en notarla y reparar en su expresión pensativa. El joven castaño que se encontraba frente a él fue el segundo en notarla, claro después de ver a Neji virar la cabeza para verla, y acabar con el silencio llamándola.

—Te ves bien nii-san – dijo alegremente el joven Ama. Ella por su parte respondió con un _gracias_ mientras se acercaba a ellos que se encontraban de pie.

—Buenas noches, Tenten – saludo con su característico tono de voz calmo y pausado y pelilargo. La castaña contestó el saludo con una diminuta sonrisa de la cual ni ella se percató. Poco después se encontraban abandonando el lugar en el lujoso auto del joven Hyuga.

— ¿Te ha causado alguna molestia? – Preguntó la castaña después de un momento de viaje y silencio – me refiero a mi hermano, suele ser un tanto sobre protector – completo al tiempo que observa por la ventana.

—No – respondió.

Nuevamente el silencio reino en el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban. Neji conducía y Tenten se distraía con el paisaje nocturno. Luces de neón, farolas encendidas, parques iluminados y una que otra calle oscura. Ella no había vuelto a hablar más, pues entendió que al Hyuga le gustaba el silencio y la tranquilidad que este transmitía. Por otra parte también pensó que si él era el que había insistido en salir, era él que tenía que sacar conversación aunque ella se aburriera como una ostra. El silencio le había hecho pensar en algunas cosas como el recordar que aun no sabía a dónde se dirigían; que Neji se la había llevado prácticamente a ciegas de su hogar y ella extrañamente no había reclamado por eso. Que había confirmado que el Hyuga no llevaba corbata solo aquella, camisa negra debajo del saco gris. De vez en cuando especulaba por las virtudes de Neji ¿Qué cosa tenia Neji Hyuga aparte de belleza e inteligencia para que alguna mujer se enamorara de él? ¿Cuáles eran esas otras cualidades? – _Es guapo y dueño de una vasta inteligencia pero ¿Que más hay ahí?_ – se preguntaba la castaña mientras cavilaba – _Dinero_ – pensó nuevamente – _Y además de eso ¿Qué?_ – Aunque no tuviese motivos para todas aquellas preguntas estas simplemente se formaron en su cabeza. La extraña sensación de querer saber más del silencioso chico la embargaba. ¿Por qué? Ella no sabía, solo tenía en cuenta que su curiosidad estaba ganando terreno. Nunca se había dignado a tratarlo mas allá de lo necesario; no pensó en conocerlo mas allá de lo que consideraba obvio. No se había puesto a pensar que detrás de esa mascara de frialdad, orgullo y arrogancia pudiera haber una grata persona, un buen amigo, alguien con quien contar - _¿Qué hay detrás de las apariencias Neji Hyuga?_ – fue lo último que formulo.

—Has estado muy callada – emitió el castaño – aun no has preguntado adonde te llevo – dijo mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Ella parecía haber estado concentrada en algo pues no respondió inmediatamente.

—He decidido otorgarte el beneficio de la duda – y el sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entre extrañada y algo confusa Tenten descendió del auto luego de que el Hyuga abriera la portezuela, se encontraban en lo que sería la explanada del palacio de bellas artes de Tokio y aun no entendía que hacían allí – ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó. Él por su parte enarco una ceja – _ok, eso fue una pregunta estúpida_ – Me refiero a que tomaste el camino largo. No imagine que nos dirigíamos hacia acá – manifestó caminando hacia la entrada del lugar. Estaba tan metida en la confusión que no noto cuando inconscientemente tomo el brazo que el Hyuga le ofrecía.

—Esa era la idea – respondió con humor.

Por un momento la chica queda perdida – _esa era la idea ¿A qué se refería?_ – Caminaron por el vestíbulo y se dirigieron hacia un hombre vestido de traje negro el cual recogía las entradas en las cercanías de las salas de presentación. – Boletos por favor – dijo el hombre de algunos cuarenta y tantos, de cabello algo canoso y pequeño bigote. Cuando Neji le soltó para buscar las entradas, fue que se percató de que había estado cogida de su brazo - _¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_ – el señor extendió su mano cubierta por un guante blanco para tomar los boletos que el pelilargo le ofrecía. – Antología – dijo el señor leyendo el trozo de papel – sala Kanami Kiyotsugu, por ese corredor a la derecha – concluyo el señor cortando el boleto y entregando la parte correspondiente a Neji. Casi inmediatamente tomaron rumbo por la dirección que el señor había indicado. Caminaban uno cerca del otro pero no tanto. Tenten intentaba recordar que tipo de obra era, porque el nombre se le hacía conocido, donde lo había escu… – E-Espera – se detuvo en medio del pasillo mirando sorprendida al Hyuga que al igual que ella se detuvo y la volteo a ver – E-esto e-es… ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? – el Hyuga estaba igual de serio que siempre pero por dentro conforme, todo le resulto bien. Al menos hasta ahora.

—Pensé que te gustaría – dijo igual de serio.

La castaña estaba sin habla ¿Cómo lo supo? No le importaba ¿Cómo las consiguió? No lo sabía. Lo importante aquí era que vería su espectáculo favorito para el que supuestamente no había entradas, bueno ella lo había confirmado, pero aun así lo vería.

—Antología del teatro negro de Praga – dijo algo dudosa de que no fuese en realidad eso lo que vería. El castaño asintió una vez y ella se emociono al saber confirmada su duda.

Inicio su caminata nuevamente hasta quedar a su lado desde donde ambos caminaron nuevamente juntos. Entre la emoción y la alegría, su curiosidad salto a relucir - ¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas? – Y es que no se pudo contener.

—Tengo mis maneras – respondió con superioridad, la misma que le provocaba ese tenue brillo en los ojos. Pero ella no se rendiría, lo averiguaría después.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durante todo el espectáculo la había visto reír, sorprenderse y encantarse cada vez más con todo lo que los actores hacían; desde lo más tonto hasta lo complejo. Y se descubrió a él mismo disfrutando, más que el espectáculo, verla divertirse. Esa expresión de niña soñadora que tenía cada vez que presentaban algo nuevo en verdad le hacían sentir muy orgulloso de que por él, ella estuviera así.

Cuando todo acabo ella, al igual que muchas personas, comentaba todo lo visto. Lo espectacular y mágico que era; lo mucho que le había gustado todo y lo que se había divertido.

—Y que te pareció la función, no has dicho nada – le pregunto la castaña al joven Hyuga mientras caminaban de regreso al auto.

—Es bastante ingeniosa – dijo. La castaña parecía querer escuchar algo más que simplemente eso; él por su parte la vio mirando hacia el frente, callada, y por alguna razón no la quería ver así – admito que me gustó bastante – finalizo y ella sonrió aun sin verlo.

—Y ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita? – le pregunto esta cuando él le abría la puerta.

El pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder – Las maletas – dijo y cerró la puerta para dar la vuelta y entrar al lado del conductor. - ¿Qué? – pregunto cuándo ponía el auto en marcha. Ella lo había estado viendo y sonriendo desde que él le respondió.

—Nada, es solo que a mí también me gusta esa parte – contesto. Y él no pudo evitar hablar.

—Puedo saber porque – mientras se detenía, habían demasiados carros saliendo.

—Porque representan a los hombres que son consumidos por las cosas que no valen la pena, pero que ellos le dan demasiada importancia – explicaba – cuando las maletas se comen a sus dueños claramente explica que la avaricia consume a la gente – termino y el Hyuga se complació de escucharla, esa era la conclusión a la que él había llegado. – También me gustan los sueños del taxista y la pelea de las piezas de ropa en el tendedero – dijo ya viendo de nuevo las calles de Tokio.

El reloj marcaba las diez con quince y nuevamente en las calles no sabía a dónde se dirigían. Esta vez no aguanto la curiosidad y le pregunto obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa enigmática, que en vez de causar escalofríos en ella le emociono.

La siguiente parte del viaje se la pasaron hablando de la función, más bien Tenten hablaba y el Hyuga respondía una que otra pregunta o soltaba algún comentario cuando lo creía necesario. La verdad era que se sentía bien escuchándole hablar. Así parecía otra persona, no, no otra persona más bien esa era la verdadera chica que era Tenten Ama. Risueña, divertida y alegre.

Aparco suavemente y con maestría nuevamente el auto, pero esta vez no era la explanada del teatro ni ningún lugar que la Ama hubiera imaginado; en verdad la torre de Tokio estaba muy abajo en su lista de lugares a donde Neji la llevaría, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera estaba en la lista. Con un vamos ella lo siguió frotándose un poco su brazo derecho, no traía abrigo y la noche se había refrescado mucho. Se adentraron a la torre directamente hacia uno de los elevadores, hacia uno de los últimos pisos. El cortó trayecto silencioso, pero un silencio cómodo. Al llegar arriba ella lo siguió y se dio cuenta en el lugar de la torre donde estaban: el mirador. Desde ese lugar se podía ver toda la cuidad, las luces de neón que la adornaban y que la hacían ver más hermosa de noche. Aun no llegaba a los cristales cuando él la detuvo y la guio hasta otro lugar cercano.

En verdad Neji Hyuga sabía como sorprender a una mujer. Frente a ella una elegante mesa para dos y dos personas más cerca de ella que sonreían tímidamente. Y si el ego de un hombre podía crecer más aun, Neji se regocijaba de tener a esa mujer estupefacta con lo que veía. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada fija en el lugar donde estaba el servicio. Una pequeña mesa redonda cubierta por un fino mantel blanco, servicio para dos personas y en el centro, una fuente de no más de tres centímetros de alto con agua y unas cuantas veladoras pequeñas flotando en ellas iluminando la mesa. Las luces de los alrededores estaban apagadas a excepción de la lámpara que iluminaba el área donde estaban los alimentos, lo suficientemente lejos para darles intimidad, y algunas de las tenues luces de las paredes que dispersaban su luz hacia el techo y el piso.

—Creí que tendrías hambre – le dijo cerca del oído o que la hizo sobresaltarse levemente.

Asintió aun shokeada, tanto que no sintió cuando el tomo de su mano para guiarla, retiro la silla y ella se acomodo.

—Esto es… wow no tengo palabras – dijo mirando a su alrededor. La mesa estaba ubicada cerca de los cristales que separaban el área del mirador del exterior, una esplendida vista para la hora de la cena.

—Eso sí seria nuevo – bromeó. Ella solo volteo a mirarlo. Él hizo una señal para que comenzaran a servirles y después ella volvió a hablar.

—Voy a comenzar a creer que eres narcotraficante o algo así – bromeo – primero las entradas y ahora la torre, como es que… – no sabía cómo explicarse.

—Eres muy curiosa ¿Sabias? – la molesto. La noche iba mejor de lo que esperaba. Se agradecia él mismo el haber contratado a alguien para que arreglara la cena, pues si lo hacia él mismo sabia que se quedaría sin nada.

—Me diras o no – hablo. Hyuga ni se inmuto - ¿Cómo sabias que me gustaba el teatro? ¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas? Estaban agotadas, Y ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?

—No solo preguntándote se averiguan cosas de ti Tenten – dijo con su tono de voz característico: suave y serio.

Ella por su parte se mostro igual de seria, casi, que él. No le gustaba estar a la expectativa, le molestaba no estar informada de las cosas y el estar prácticamente en el limbo la ponía de mal humor.

—La persona que respalda la presentación es amigo mío – de ahí las boletas – y lo demás ya te lo dije, tengo mis maneras – suspiro. Tuvo la certeza de que no le sacaría nada más a él pelilargo sobre eso, al menos no esa noche, por lo que creyó más conveniente disfrutar la velada.

Comieron tranquilamente, una exquisita cena, un buen vino y, aunque no lo admitiera, una grata compañía. Si hace rato estaba cavilando en querer conocer más de Neji Hyuga, esa noche había dado un gran paso. Las pocas cosas que hablaron revelaban algunos gustos del pelilargo, minúsculos detalles a los que ella puso atención.

Después de terminada la cena él le ofreció ver el panorama. Si de la mesa se mostraba hermoso, cerca del cristal era mucho mejor. La majestuosa ciudad se mostraba ante sus pies completamente iluminada, magnifica con sus luces de colores. Esas luces correspondientes a clubes nocturnos, bares y tiendas, en verdad era una hermosa vista.

Él mientras tanto la observaba a ella y de vez en cuando a la ciudad, no quería que se percatara de su intensa mirada. Tenten lucia hermosa desde su punto de vista, y no era solo la ropa, era ella y su actitud. A veces desafiante, retadora y orgullosa, otras divertida, accesible, alegre. Demasiados adjetivos para describirlos y gastarse en decirlos cuando se está consciente de lo que se tiene en frente, simplemente…

—Hermosa – dijo en voz alta y muy cerca de su oído. Estaba atrás de ella y esta solo asintió. Pensó que él se refería a la vista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacían casi cuarenta minutos que habían abandonado la torre y estaban llegando a la casa de la castaña. Poco después de lo que él había dicho habían abandonado el lugar. La noche había sido mágica en casi todos los sentidos. Una espectacular función, una agradable cena y una hermosa vista. Algo perfecto para cualquier persona.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada de la casona, bajo del auto y como había hecho ya en varias ocasiones, abrió la puerta del lado de la castaña y le ayudo a bajar.

—Admito que me has sorprendido, fue una linda velada – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

—Que bueno – dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba – solo falta algo – dijo. Y ahí cayó, él la miraba directamente a los ojos y ella estaba perdida ahí. Sus castaños estaban hipnotizados por los perlas, y era algo de lo que no quería escapar.

Él se encontraba cerca de ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro y sinceramente no pudo evitar caer en la tentación. – A sí – susurro la mujer. Él solo asintió. – Entonces que esperas – volvió a susurrar. Sus ojos que desde hacía unos segundos viajaban de los ojos claros a los tentadores labios del Hyuga se iban cerrando poco a poco. Él había hecho lo mismo. Había enfocado sus ojos en los suaves labios de la castaña, que le reclamaban ser acariciados por los suyos y el no se hizo de rogar.

Poco a poco fue tocándolos con los suyos, rozando con delicadeza los labios de la chica que temblaban de ansiedad. La acercó más a él cuando la tomo suavemente de la cintura y ella se arrimo más aun. Sintió el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, un cuerpo cálido y suave. La piel de ella se erizo más aun cuando por fin sus labios se juntaron totalmente. Con movimientos suaves y agiles sus bocas se movían una contra la otra. Suaves descargas eléctricas pasaban por el cuerpo de ambos. Y todo fue más intenso cuando la experta lengua del Hyuga se adentro en su cálida boca, recorriéndola de extremo a extremo. Las manos de ella hacía tiempo que habían volado por los hombros de él, sus fuertes hombros.

Cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, ninguno lo supo. Solo que cuando se separaron se miraron intensamente ¿Cómo habían sentido tantas cosas en solo un beso? Ahora mismo no importaba. Lentamente se alejaron algo agitados por todo, ella bajo los brazos y el suavemente le soltó la cintura con algo de pesar. Ninguno dijo nada, solo estaban ahí, a un paso de distancia mirándose hasta que ella rompió el contacto.

—Creo – dijo quedamente por lo que carraspeo – creo que ya debo irme – señalo con su dedo la puerta tras ella – ya debería irme a descansar – dijo algo nerviosa sin que se le notara mucho.

Él asintió. – También lo creo – volvió a asentir y desvió la mirada del rostro de la castaña. – Buenas noches Tenten – dijo bajo. Después se alejo, subió a su auto y arranco.

—Buenas noches Neji – susurro al viento. Un momento después entro a su casa, directamente a su cuarto. No quería y no debía analizar lo sucedido, al menos no esta noche.

—¿Qué piensas de esto? – dijo alguien.

—Que tienen un gran futuro y aun no lo saben – respondió una mujer. El hombre que estaba detrás de ella, su marido, asintió. Sin siquiera quererlo habían visto todo desde la llegada de su hija, pero era algo que no dirían y en lo que no se entrometerían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

Y que les parece, me pase de cursi o que. Saben perfectamente como hacérmelo saber, solo tienen que dejar un review. Pero personalmente a mi me gusto el cap, es el más largo que he escrito. El siguiente traerá parte de las demás chicas y la continuación de nuestros protagonistas.

Para los que leen **Toda regla tiene su excepción**, la conti estará arriba de viernes a sábado y para **Amor inmortal** la semana que viene.

Algunos datos extras:

Kanami Kiyotsugu: es un famoso dramaturgo japonés, sus obras corresponden a un periodo importante de la cultura japonesa.

Antología del teatro negro de Praga, es un maravilloso espectáculo que si tienen la oportunidad les recomiendo ver. Todo se basa en el empleo de la caja negra, un escenario completamente oscuro con luces dirigidas solo a los actores los cuales visten colores fluorescentes, parecen volar cuando saltan y es único. Como ellos dicen: usted nunca sabrá si lo vio o lo soñó.


	21. Tu otro tu

Mis mas grandes disculpas por la tardanza el motivo no es otro que la uni, pues mi querido profesor de Diseño nos adelanto el trabajo final (íbamos adelantados en el verano) y decidió terminar temprano. Apenas era para este lunes y por fin ya terminamos con eso. Bien aquí el siguiente cap. Por cierto, el siguiente está listo solo que quiero revisarlo, ya saben detalles, así que el sábado lo tendrán aquí sino preparen los tomates, las shurikens y kunais, tienen carta blanca para tirar jeje. Lean, opinen y disfruten.

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**

Cursiva: Pensamientos, recuerdos, lectura

-*-: Cambio de escena

**Tu otro tú: una gran cita**

Un tenue rayo de luz se colaba entre la pequeña brecha que se producía entre las cortinas de aquella habitación; la noche anterior estas habían sido cerradas con el fin de que la claridad no molestara a la habitante de aquel lugar en su día de descanso. Y estaban logrando su cometido, solo que el cuerpo que reposaba en la cama, no contaba con el insistente sonido de su teléfono móvil que si logro sacarla del mundo onírico en el que se encontraba. ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir su descanso?

Perezosamente saco su mano debajo de las mantas hasta alcanzar su teléfono móvil, que reposaba vibrando en la mesa de noche, y no paraba de sonar –_ ¿Desconocido?_ – se dijo mentalmente aun con la cabeza en la almohada. Suspiro y se digno a contestar – _Podría ser del hospital_ – pensó luego - ¿Diga? – su voz sonaba adormilada y algo ronca.

—¿Aun dormida? Pensé que ya estarías lista – escucho mientras se removía en la cama. Muy distante de sonar molesta, la voz detrás del teléfono parecía… burlona.

—¿Cómo… Quien me…? – Se restregó la cara con la mano libre, ya boca arriba en la cama, luego apoyó el codo en la almohada y su cabeza en la palma. — ¿Uchiha? – mencionó confundida. Luego escucho una suave risa al teléfono - ¿Por qué me lla…? – pero él la interrumpió.

—No me digas que Sakura Haruno ha olvidado nuestro compromiso de hoy – supuestamente ofendido. De que estaba hablando él, no entendía hasta que – _¡Oh! – _emitió la peli rosa enderezándose en la cama hasta quedar sentada. – Creo que ya recordaste – dijo algo burlón. Acaso ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Si, definitivamente lo hacía, confirmando esto al escucharlo nuevamente reír.

Ofendida y algo molesta solo contestó – Estaré lista para cuando llegues – y colgó sin darle tiempo a rebatir, burlarse o contestar. Se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama. En verdad lo había olvidado, su salida con el Uchiha la había olvidado. Pero es que el día anterior había sido agotador; terminó saliendo tarde luego de cubrir dos turnos completos. Al llegar a casa solo se le ocurría descansar toda la noche y hasta muy tarde el día siguiente, pero olvido ese detalle de la salida. Ni modo, no le quedaba otra opción que cumplir. Ya le había dicho al Uchiha que estaría lista para cuando él llegase.

Con algo de pereza se levanto de la cama, dejando sus suaves y cálidas sabanas a un lado para irse al baño a asearse no sin antes voltear a ver el reloj de su mesa de noche – _9:21 aun tengo algo de tiempo_ – pensó la peli rosa al pasar por la puerta.

Veinte minutos después una peli rosa salía del baño envuelta en una toalla al igual que su cabello; debía apurarse si quería estar lista a tiempo pues solo faltaban veinte para las diez y no quería darle más motivos al Uchiha para que se burlara ahora de su tardanza. Comenzó abriendo algunas cortinas para que entrara la luz a la habitación, que se encontraba prácticamente en penumbras, y observo el cielo a lo lejos. El día se presentaba perfecto, pocas nubes y un sol radiante. Dando media vuelta se dirigió al vestidor eligiendo la ropa para cambiarse y terminar de arreglarse.

A las once en punto el timbre de su casa resonaba en forma de sutiles campanadas, anunciando la llegada de alguna persona – Uchiha – se dijo ella aun frente al espejo. Consciente de que alguna persona del servicio abriría, utilizó sus últimos minutos para revisar que nada le faltara. Él le había indicado que utilizara ropa cómoda por lo que ella opto por unos jeans azules, una blusa sin mangas verde militar (tipo franelilla) y zapatos tipo bailarinas de color negro; un cómodo bolso del mismo color de la blusa, pendientes pequeños, muy poco maquillaje (a decir verdad solo gloss y rímel) y con una chaqueta en mano salió de la habitación hacia la sala donde supuso estaría.

—Muy puntual – exclamó la chica cuando entro a la habitación.

—Parte de mis encantos – dijo con un deje de arrogancia.

—¿Tienes? – rebatió la chica mientras que él solo sonreía. Ella lo había escaneado superficialmente cuando entro a la habitación, traía puesto pantalones de mezclilla azul marino con una camiseta blanca debajo de una camisa igualmente blanca totalmente abierta, las mangas estaban envueltas casi hasta los codos. Los zapatos eran deportivos y aun llevaba en la mano sus llaves.

—Supongo que los descubrirás a su tiempo – dijo sonriendo y ella solo rodo los ojos.

Un rato más tarde ambos de encontraban en el auto del moreno rumbo a quien sabe dónde. La Haruno apenas podía reconocer que se dirigían a la autopista. Los cabellos de ambos eran batidos por el viento, y como no si el auto que el Uchiha había llevado en aquella ocasión era un convertible; al parecer también se había dado cuenta del hermoso día que hacía. Lo del tipo de auto no le molestaba a la Haruno, ella traía el pelo recogido en una coleta y eso de la velocidad y el viento en la cara le encantaba por lo tanto estaba disfrutando el viaje, pero esto no quitaba el querer saber a dónde se dirigían.

Ya tenían casi una hora de camino y aun no decían ni media palabra, algo común en el Uchiha pero no en la Haruno. A estas alturas ya debería haber preguntado a donde la llevaba el azabache, pero este imaginaba que no lo había hecho solo porque estaba distraída con el paisaje. Apenas y tenían la radio encendida con música suave. Por su parte la Haruno mantenía su vista en el lado derecho del camino. Estaban en la autopista que salía de la ciudad ¿A dónde se dirigían? Aun no lo sabía. También le causaba curiosidad que el Uchiha después de salir de su casa no haya dicho nada, sabía que no era muy hablador y que cuando lo hacía era para mostrar su tremendo ego o molestarla pero, aun estando ahí solo con ella no había abierto la boca. Volteo a verlo acto seguido de sus pensamientos, él parecía absorto en el camino; su cabello se removía en diferentes direcciones debido al viento y la velocidad a la que iban. No parecía tenso más bien se veía relajado, tranquilo. Si no fuera por los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos, juraría que si mirada no mostraba ese brillo de superioridad que muchas veces había visto en ellos –_ ¿Qué planeas Uchiha?_ – pensó mientras lo veía.

Se había dado cuenta que ella lo observaba, y contrario a su forma de actuar la dejo tranquila, se abstuvo de decir cualquier comentario cínico que pudiese salir de su boca solo para no incomodarla. Pues aunque ella se mostrara segura de sí misma sabia que atraparla infraganti la avergonzaría un poco, pudiera ser divertido verla y ese era el detalle ¡verla! ya que conduciendo no podría disfrutarlo.

—¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó volviendo su vista al frente observando el camino de manera desinteresada. Silencio, el silencio fue lo que obtuvo por lo tanto se vio obligada a mirarlo nuevamente, esta vez de manera más inquisitiva.

—Es una sorpresa – le dijo él con una media sonrisa en los labios. Ella bufo y él continúo con la mueca pintada en el rostro.

Media hora después se encontraban andando por un simple camino bordeado por un lado de arboles, específicamente del lado de Sakura, del otro lado también habían algunos árboles pero aun se podía distinguir la autopista a lo lejos. Un poco mas de camino y unas cuantas vueltas, el automóvil del Uchiha aparco en un claro bien cuidado, al parecer no eran los únicos que acudían a ese lugar. Él bajo al tiempo que lo hacia la peli rosa, no sin antes subir la capota del auto y sacar las cosas que traía en el asiento trasero: una canasta y una neverita pequeña. —Tenemos que caminar un poco – la chica asintió y lo siguió. Se adentraron por el pequeño bosque que se alzaba frente a ellos, grandes robles se mostraban ante ellos mientras caminaban por el sendero marcado. La fresca brisa de ese lugar lo hacía perfecto para permanecer mucho tiempo ahí. Caminaron unos sesenta metros hasta un área llana y libre de troncos pero donde la sombra del bosque llegaba. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, ella estaba impresionada. A sus espaldas estaba un tranquilo bosque que envolvía a cualquiera en una atmosfera pacifica y en frente tenía una vista increíble. Al parecer estaban en una pendiente a varios metros de la orilla, la cual estaba protegida por un barandal, desde donde se tenía una vista panorámica de la playa que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de allí.

El agua se mostraba del más bellos azul que pudiera imaginar y la arena blanca que parecía sal, brillaban en todo su esplendor debido al sol de medio día, bueno casi medio día, acompañadas de las olas que se rompían leves contra las rocas de aquel, un poco lejano, faro. El Uchiha había dejado las cosas al pie de uno de aquellos robles y se acerco un poco a donde se encontraba la chica. Lo que en un principio fue orgullo poco a poco se convirtió en satisfacción al ver que a la peli rosa no solo le había impresionado el lugar sino que le había gustado, en verdad le gustaba el lugar pues tenía una sonrisa de niña pequeña que no cambiaría por nada. A pesar de todo no se resistió – Te gusta – y la peli rosa asintió lentamente hasta que reacciono y se alejo unos pasos del Uchiha. Él había dicho eso muy cerca de ella, más bien en su oído y en un susurro cálido que por más que dijera, le erizo sutilmente la piel. Por eso se alejo, aunque se encontrara hipnotizada por el lugar sus defensas se mantenían activas 24/7, mas aun cuando él estaba cerca. Volteo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las cosas que el moreno había traído. —No imagine que me traerías de picnic – dijo para romper el silencio. El Uchiha caminaba detrás de ella sonriendo levemente.

—Te dije que era una sorpresa – se adelanto a ella y comenzó a sacar cosas de la canasta: un mantel que iba a extender cuando la peli rosa hablo – Podemos colocarnos más hacia allá – señalando un poco mas delante de ellos. Quería estar más cerca de todo, de la orilla. El pelinegro asintió y tendió el mantel de cuadros unos pasos más adelante, volvió por la canasta y la peli rosa le ayudo con la neverita. Termino de colocar las cosas y se sentaron. La peli rosa veía como el pelinegro servía todo lo que había traído, cabe decir que era un abundante almuerzo, con elegancia. Su mente por un momento se quedo en blanco mientras lo veía mover las manos y sacar cosas de la canasta.

De un momento a otro se vio descubierta por unos ojos negros, brillantes sin razón aparente, pertenecientes al Uchiha el cual no dijo nada pues él solo sonrió. Ella por su parte se sonrojo un poco, esa acción la tomo desprevenida por lo que volteo el rostro.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba complacido, esa sería una interesante tarde.

—La comida está servida – le dijo y ella asintió. Se acomodo mejor y comenzó a comer en silencio, nuevamente nadie decía nada y eso a ella la estaba incomodando. Después de haber sido capturada viéndolo no quería estar en silencio no fuera que se le escapara algo indebido.

—¿Como sabias de este lugar? – pregunto para romper el hielo, además de que le causaba curiosidad. El lugar era hermoso y bastante tranquilo, apacible mejor dicho, y a su parecer no concordaba con la imagen prefabricada que ella tenía del Uchiha.

—Siempre vengo a este lugar a despejarme, mis padres nos traían a mi hermano y a mí a este lugar de vez en cuando – respondió antes de tomar de su copa aquel líquido tinto.

—¡Oh! – Exclamo – Es un hermoso lugar – dijo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

—A mi madre le encanta. Pero lo encuentro mejor al atardecer, es hechizante – le dijo. Cuando volteo a verla sus miradas se encontraron. Al parecer de los jades, los carbones se mostraban sinceros y tranquilos, lejos estaban la arrogancia y el cinismo que lo caracterizaba. En aquel lugar parecía otra persona. Por un momento paso por su mente el querer disfrutar de aquella persona que apenas estaba conociendo, y pensó que quizás… quizás aquella imagen prefabricada que ella misma había creado con la ayuda del propio Uchiha podría cambiar al conocerlo un poco más.

Eran ya las dos de la tarde y ella ya estaba lista, solo era tomar su bolso. Justo cuando llego al último escalón la puerta de la entrada era abierta, dejando ver a un guapo rubio de expresivos ojos azules y sonrisa contagiosa que la veía fijamente desde que la reconoció en el lugar. —Buenas tardes Hinata – saludo y la chica sonrió. El joven rubio aun se encontraba en la puerta cuando la chica le dio alcance.

—Hola Naruto – dijo en su usual tono suave. Sin darse cuenta la chica del servicio había desaparecido.

—¿Nos vamos? – le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a la peli azul la cual acepto gustosa al salir de la casa, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de otra peli azul que sin querer había visto todo.

.

.

.

—Y ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo la peli azul después de estar en marcha.

—Jeje – reía algo nervioso – debo admitir que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de dónde ir contigo…

—¡Eh! – dijo algo confusa la chica. Era acaso que…

—No me lo tomes a mal Hinata, es solo que quería que fuera un lugar donde te sintieras cómoda. Quiero que en verdad te diviertas. – la miro por un momento mientras estaban detenidos en un semáforo. Sus azulados ojos mostraban la sinceridad con la que hablaba. La Hyuga sonrió y él se puso en marcha nuevamente.

—Gracias – exclamo bajo la chica.

—Porque si aun no hemos llegado – dijo con su típico tono alegre.

Casi media hora después se encontraban en una boletería. Hinata veía todo feliz, hacia mucho que no iba a un lugar como esos, en verdad mucho tiempo. Ya quería estar adentro y recorrerlo por completo aunque no se animara a subir a todos los aparatos, pero – _¿Cómo sabia Naruto que este tipo de lugares me gustan?_ – se preguntaba a sí misma la peli azul. Y como si se tratara de arte de magia o telepatía Naruto a su lado le respondió.

—Tuve que preguntarle a Ino que lugares te gustaban y a cual hace mucho que no vas, ella me dijo que hacía mucho que no ibas a uno y que te encantaban, así que… – se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo –… ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta la idea? – sus ojos claros estaban fijos en el dulce rostro de aquella muchacha en el cual se mostraba la más bella sonrisa que pudiera mostrar.

—Me encanta la idea – y sin esperar más el rubio la tomo de la mano y se adentraron al lugar. La haría pasar la mejor tarde que haya tenido en mucho tiempo – _Nos divertiremos `ttebayo_ – pensó mientras caminaban hacia una atracción.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente, tanto que ni cuenta se dio que faltaba como una hora para el anochecer. ¿Cómo había pasado todo ese tiempo? Pues después de comer y reposar un rato, decidió caminar un poco por los alrededores; Uchiha le dijo que no había problemas, lo más que podía encontrar eran ardillas y aves aun así no se alejó mucho. Regresando de su paseo encontró ardillas, como él le había dicho, corriendo de un lado a otro lo que la hizo sonreír. Ese lugar era tan tranquilo que hasta el Uchiha había caído preso de todo, pues cuando regreso lo encontró sobre el mantel que anteriormente habían utilizado tranquilamente dormido. —_Parece un niño_ – pensó la peli rosa después de verlo por un rato. Luego ella también quedo dormida.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No lo sabía. Solo estaba consciente que Sasuke ya estaba despierto y se encontraba sentado con los brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas observando el horizonte – ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunto luego de sentarse ella también.

—Pasan de las cuatro – le dijo suavemente y sin mirarla. Por un momento ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna – has dormido como una hora – le dijo luego.

—Como… – se extraño, él estaba dormido ¿no? Él volteo a verla y le sonrió.

—Tengo el sueño ligero – justifico antes que nada y nuevamente se mantuvieron en silencio. Se mantuvieron unos minutos más ahí, sin decir nada solo viendo el horizonte hasta que él se levanto y le tendió la mano. —Vamos, te mostrare algo – ella lo miro un momento y luego acepto. Recogieron todo poniendo en cada cosa en su lugar dentro de la canasta y emprendieron el viaje de regreso por el sendero hacia el auto. Todo dispuesto se pusieron en marcha hacia un nuevo destino.

.

.

.

Caminaban por unas escaleras de caracol en piedra para poder subir hasta su destino. ¿Cuál era? El mirador del faro. Si, allí había llevado Sasuke Uchiha a Sakura para terminar la tarde. Él ya le había dicho que el ocaso era hermoso desde donde estaban pero la vista que tenia del lugar era mejor desde ahí. El faro era un lugar más alto que donde estaban y por lo tanto tenía una vista más panorámica por estar despejado, un lugar perfecto. Quizás muchos no apreciaran la belleza y la complicidad que ofrecía aquel lugar pero ella se sentía bien al estar ahí, y agradecía que alguien mas también compartiera su opinión. Aunque él no lo había dicho, prefería imaginar que era así.

Lo que apenas había visto por los pequeños huecos que hacían de ventana en esa

torre, no se comparaba en nada con lo que ahora veían sus ojos: el mar en toda su extensión ya de un tono más oscuro que hace unas horas, el reflejo del sol en este y la ya un poco más alta marea arremetiendo contra la base rocosa donde se elevaba el faro.

Como si fuera una pequeña curiosa deslumbrada por la magnificencia del lugar, se acerco hasta el muro de piedra que bordeaba el pequeño espacio desde el foco del faro hasta el límite de este, un metro y medio aproximadamente, para ver un poco más de cerca. El Uchiha se mostraba sereno ante todo respirando profundamente la brisa marina y observándola a ella que se mostraba feliz. En una de sus manos traía lo que quedaba de la botella de vino que hacia unas escasas horas estaban tomando, junto a un par de copas. Se acerco un poco a donde ella estaba pues se había quedado en la entrada, mientras ella se maravillaba con la vista. Un _hermoso_ la escucho susurrar al viento.

Si dijera la verdad no creía que las cosas saldrían así. Había pensado en llevarla de picnic e impresionarla, mostrarle que podía ser otra clase de persona a la que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver pero termino abriéndose más de lo que creía. Le había dicho cosas que a ninguna otra mujer le había o hubiera dicho. Estaba disfrutando tanto su compañía que no noto como el tiempo volaba; se había sumergido en disfrutar la paz que ella profesaba solo con estar ahí mirando el horizonte. Sonrió negando la cabeza, era increíble lo que esa mujer había logrado en un par de horas. Y ahora la había llevado al lugar al que jamás pensó llevar a nadie: el faro. Ese lugar era su rincón personal, mucho más personal que aquel claro que siempre compartía con su familia. Allí, en aquel alto lugar veía el sol caer y a las estrellas adornar el cielo solo para él. Tal vez uno que otro día vio el amanecer pero este era sin duda una de esos días que no serian fáciles de borrar de su memoria.

—Este lugar es hermoso – dijo en voz alta la chica. De su mente borro las preguntas de ¿A cuántas chicas habría llevado a ese lugar? ¿Siempre hacia lo mismo con todas? ¿A caso se dio cuenta que quería venir aquí? Todas esas y muchas más se las llevo el viento junto a cualquier comentario no deseado en esos momentos.

—Solo espera un poco mas y veras – le dijo desde atrás mientras su brazo se extendía hacia delante, cerca de la cintura de ella, y mostraba una copa con vino la cual ella acepto al darse cuenta de lo que era. Había bajado un poco su cabeza al sentirlo demasiado cerca solo para encontrarse con la copa. Volteo ligeramente y lo vio sentado en el muro con la copa en una mano y la botella en otra, mirando hacia el mar.

Qué imagen para una portada de una revista. Era hermoso así como estaba, con el sol de la tarde dándole en el rostro mientras tenía una pierna flexionada sobre el muro y el brazo sobre su pierna. Su cabello ondeando por el viento de la tarde.

—Sabias que una foto dura mas – dijo con una media sonrisa volteándola a ver.

Ella se sonrojo levemente pero recupero la compostura con un sorbo de vino – No te podías resistir ¿Cierto? – ahora se escucho su risa tenue. Ella le hizo compañía sentándose en el muro frente a él mirando hacia el océano. Pasaron un buen rato en silencio y mientras él rellenaba su copa y la de ella el cielo empezó a teñirse lentamente – Observa – le había dicho a la chica que fijo su mirada en el horizonte. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando a su verde mirada el mejor espectáculo que podía haber visto. El mar se coloreaba al igual que el cielo, adquiriendo tonos anaranjados, rosas y rojos. Lentamente iba perdiéndose el astro allá donde el mismo se juntaba con el mar.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de la peli rosa, el moreno solo sonrió. A él le había pasado lo mismo cuando lo vio por primera vez y quizás desde ese momento tuvo una gran revelación. ¿Decirla en voz alta? No, eso quedara como una incógnita mas no como un sueño, pues a partir de ese momento haría lo posible y nadie sabe si hasta lo imposible por hacerla realidad.

—¿Cómo es que tienes acceso a este lugar? – pregunto ella aun mirando hacia el frente. Y de la misma forma él le contestó.

—Mi familia se encarga del mantenimiento –.

En la ciudad dos jóvenes se encontraban observando el mismo cielo aunque desde otra perspectiva. Ellos estaban en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna, en un cómodo silencio compartido por los dos. Había sido un día estupendo. El rubio la había llevado casi a rastras por todo el parque, ganándole peluches y acompañándola en cada atracción por más tonta que fuera. Más parecía un niño que un hombre adulto. La traviesa sonrisa que siempre tenia no se borro en ningún momento. Ahora agradecía el haberse visto obligada a participar en aquella subasta, tantos nervios habían tenido su beneficio. Ahora que se encontraba en aquel lugar se regocijaba.

Hacia unos pocos minutos que había desviado su mirada del cielo y la había fijado en el cristal. Allí el rostro dulce de Hinata se reflejaba. Ella se veía tan frágil y delicada que hasta daba miedo acercársele solo por miedo a quebrarla. Sin embargo era decidida. Aunque pocas veces, al menos las que las ha visto, la había visto mostrar carácter pero si lo tenía. Sonrió al recordar como la chica utilizo su más seria mirada para que la dependiente los atendiera y dejara de coquetear con otros chicos. Aunque no sabía por qué puso esa mirada después que la chica los miro, si ya tenía ella un tiempo haciéndole ojitos a los otros. Bueno, en ese momento no lo entendió pero ya tendría tiempo para descubrir las manías de la Hyuga, mas adelante habría muchas tardes. Y quien sabe…

La tarde se esfumo lentamente frente a sus ojos y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. Aun sentados en aquel muro se encontraban aquellos dos, habían intercambiado algunas palabras más pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron en silencio. Solo que la brisa marina hacía rato que había dejado de ser cálida para calarle los huesos y hacer titiritar a la peli rosa.

—Vámonos – su voz sonó seria, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando él se levanto y paro a su lado – ya no hay mas vino y tienes frio – destacó lo obvio. Asintiendo esta se levantó lamentando el haber dejado su chaqueta en el auto, al menos no tendrían que caminar mucho para llegar allá.

.

.

.

Viajaban ahora a una velocidad moderada, considerando a cómo iban esa mañana. Ella estaba casi acurrucada en su asiento mientras oía la suave música instrumental que había puesto el chico. No se podía quejar, según ella, pues por más que quisiera negarlo – cosa que no haría – lo había disfrutado todo, desde el viaje por la autopista hasta el frio que hacía rato la hacía titiritar. Sobre todo la inolvidable vista mañanera de aquel acantilado y el atardecer en el faro. Uchiha si sabia como impresionar a una chica sin la necesidad de mostrar grandes lujos, y eso le había gustado. Tal vez y si ambos se dieran una oportunidad, se podrían conocer mejor y nadie sabe, aunque siempre cabe la posibilidad de que el príncipe se convierta en sapo, hoy no quería escuchar el croar de ninguno y por lo mismo prefería el silencio.

El Uchiha conducía con más calma, pues inconscientemente quería estar más tiempo con ella ahí, embriagándose con su aroma, disfrutando de la calma. A cada minuto que pasaba más se convencía de que su decisión sería la correcta. Al verla ahí con los ojos cerrados y la calma dibujada en sus facciones, quedaba más que claro que así era.

El lunes había llegado para dar inicio a una nueva jornada, aunque muchos hubiesen deseado que ese fin de semana no acabara el tiempo corre. Muchos aun soñaban con todo lo acontecido en aquellos días, otros se carcomían pensando en cómo actuar o esquivar a ``otros´´. Como si fuera tan fácil en algunos casos, sino pregúntenselo a Tenten que en su vano intento se esquivar al Hyuga en toda la mañana – que según ella había funcionado – ahora se topaba con una nada grata noticia…

—¿De viaje? – dijo extrañada a la chica frente a ella. Su secretaria le acababa de informar que Neji Hyuga había tenido que viajar esa misma mañana muy temprano. Con razón le fue tan fácil esquivarlo _¡si no estaba! _Pero ahora… ¿Qué significaba aquello para ella? Él no había dejado dicho el motivo por el cual tuvo que irse, y ahora ¿Por qué a ella le importaba tanto? ¿Sera acaso que aquel beso le había afectado tanto? No, no era eso. Aquello solo fue un beso nada más.

A quién demonios engañaba, ese beso le había encantado. Le había aturdido todos los sentidos y qué decir del cuerpo. Se había dormido pensando en él, y ahora sentía una gran decepción al saber que él no estaba. Porque se sentía así si entre ellos no había ni habrá nada. Si había intentado esquivarlo ¿Por qué ahora sentía las ganas de verlo? Al parecer ese beso movió más que las hormonas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y? me van a querer matar, no lo creo porque si lo hacen no habrá conti y si no hay conti no sabrán que pasa después (que lógica más loca). Y que me dicen de Sasuke y su idea para una cita. A veces las cosas no salen como las planeamos, salen mucho mejor.


	22. Las vueltas de la vida

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**

Cursiva: Pensamientos, recuerdos, lectura

.

.

_El lunes había llegado para dar inicio a una nueva jornada, aunque muchos hubiesen deseado que ese fin de semana no acabara el tiempo corre. Muchos aun soñaban con todo lo acontecido en aquellos días, otros se carcomían pensando en cómo actuar o esquivar a ``otros´´. Como si fuera tan fácil en algunos casos, sino pregúntenselo a Tenten que en su vano intento se esquivar al Hyuga en toda la mañana – que según ella había funcionado – ahora se topaba con una nada grata noticia…_

—_¿De viaje? – dijo extrañada a la chica frente a ella. Su secretaria le acababa de informar que Neji Hyuga había tenido que viajar esa misma mañana muy temprano. Con razón le fue tan fácil esquivarlo __¡si no estaba! __Pero ahora… ¿Qué significaba aquello para ella? Él no había dejado dicho el motivo por el cual tuvo que irse, y ahora ¿Por qué a ella le importaba tanto? ¿Sera acaso que aquel beso le había afectado tanto? No, no era eso. Aquello solo fue un beso nada más._

_A quién demonios engañaba, ese beso le había encantado. Le había aturdido todos los sentidos y qué decir del cuerpo. Se había dormido pensando en él, y ahora sentía una gran decepción al saber que él no estaba. Porque se sentía así si entre ellos no había ni habrá nada. Si había intentado esquivarlo ¿Por qué ahora sentía las ganas de verlo? Al parecer ese beso movió más que las hormonas…_

.

**Las vueltas de la vida**

Ese día lo bloqueo. Dejo de pensar en él y sus motivos para marcharse – vamos ni que fuera para siempre – pero después de lo sucedido entre ellos espero consciente o inconscientemente algo de parte de él, algo que ese día no llegaría. Al día siguiente se entero que el joven había marchado por asuntos de la empresa familiar a Brasilia, unos contratos con quien sabe quien cosa que según ella no le importaba por lo que no pregunto nada más sobre el asunto, ni siquiera a su amiga Hinata la prima del joven. ¿Cómo se entero? Su padre le había informado por teléfono. En los siguientes tres días no supo nada de él, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje… siquiera señales de humo para que supieran que estaba vivo, nada pero a ella eso tampoco le importaba o eso era lo que se decía a sí misma. Durante esos tres días siguió con su vida normal trabajando y de vez en cuando comunicándose con sus amigas, hasta aquel viernes. Había decidido consentirse un rato a sí misma y darse uno de esos gustos que solía darse cuando estaba algo estresada, llamo a su delicatesen favorito e hizo su pedido. En menos de treinta minutos allí estaban frente a ella y como no tenía nada que hacer se dispuso a devorarlas. Con maestría y tortuosa lentitud las zambullía en el pequeño envase que contenía aquella deliciosa y dulce sustancia marrón oscuro, aquella pequeña frutilla que tenia entre los dedos para después llevarse a la boca, deleitándose con la dulce combinación de su fruta favorita y el mejor chocolate. Las degustaba como si no hubiese nada mejor en el mundo que eso; una pequeña mordida para comenzar en la punta de esta, luego otra para alcanzar hasta la mitad seguido de un suspiro de satisfacción que dejaría sin aire a más de uno. Y así estaba ella, en su oficina, hacia las cuatro de la tarde recostada en su sillón reclinable detrás de su escritorio de perfil a la puerta, con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas en los tobillos, con los ojos cerrados y apenas unas hojitas en su mano derecha terminando de saborear lo que antes era una roja fresa cubierta de chocolate. Sin esperar mucho estiro nuevamente su mano derecha hacia el escritorio para dejar el residuo y repetir la acción: coger… mojar… morder… y disfrutar. Esos eran los momentos en los que en verdad se desconectaba del mundo y solo disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, mas aun en su oficina que más bien parecía centro de información pues a falta del Hyuga ella tenía que cubrir ambos flancos.

Y volviendo al Hyuga, el mismo estaba en ese momento idiotizado perdón hipnotizado por la visión frente a él. Fresas, chocolate y una castaña llevándoselas a la boca de la manera más sensual que haya visto jamás. ¿Cómo era posible que ver a una persona comer frutas pudiera resultar tan… agradable a la vista? Bien pues Tenten Ama lo había conseguido. Tenía ya un rato mirándola ¿Cuánto? Quien sabe solo era consciente de estar mirándolo como idiota mientras ella parecía que llegaría a una especia de clímax provocada por un dulce y una roja fruta. Incitante, era la palabra que recorría la mente del pelilargo.

¿Qué hacia ahí? La simple respuesta era verla. Hacia pocas horas que había llegado y en lo primero que pensó fue en verla, no era algo planeado mucho menos una treta, no quería decir que fuera añoranza pero inevitablemente cuando sus pies tocaron suelo japonés verla fue lo primero en lo que pensó. Había pedido que lo llevaran a la empresa y que su equipaje lo mandaran a su casa, calculando el horario de la oficina dedujo que estaría en la suya trabajando. Se imagino todo lo pendiente que tendría para los próximos días por su ausencia, y grata fue la noticia que recibió al saber por su secretaria que ella había estado cubriendo los pendientes que se presentaban y los que, claro está, podía cubrir. Sin preguntar nada más se había ido a la oficina de ella topándose con la puerta abierta y dentro la imagen mas erótica que había visto en la vida. Ella mordía con deleite algo que parecía rojo y marrón o algo así, no podía especificar bien, y saboreaba como si fuera lo mejor en este mundo. Después se dio cuenta de lo que era cuando ella estiro la mano para tomar otra fruta y hundirla en la crema que dedujo era chocolate. Aun así todo fue más lejos aun cuando una gota de chocolate se escurrió por la comisura izquierda de su labio, siendo este su lado visible para el Hyuga, y la traviesa lengua de ella lamia dicha mancha que resbalo un poco más debajo de donde estaba. Quien fuera esa gota. Ella rio tontamente pero para el Hyuga fue sexy, si sexy pues su risa era encantadora y a la vez le daba un toque inocente a la acción recién cometida. Si tan solo en vez de la lengua de la chica fuera la suya la que limpiara el rastro de chocolate…

Los perlados ojos estaban fijos en ella que parecía relajada nada que ver con lo arisca que se mostraba muchas veces, por no decir la mayoría de ellas, tan serena y despreocupada. La acción de las fresas se repitió una vez más, devolviendo al Hyuga al estado de somnolencia erótica en el que se mantuvo antes de reparar en lo tranquila que ella se veía.

Con paso lento se adentró en la habitación sin dejar de mirarla, ella por su parte estaba muy entretenida con lo que hacía que no se daba cuenta. La puerta la había juntado casi hasta cerrarla pues no quería espectadores pero tampoco quería que ella se diera cuenta. Se posó detrás del asiento de ella y la vio desde arriba, volvía a repetir la acción.

—Si continúas haciendo eso tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias – susurro el Hyuga con su vos grave en el oído de la castaña. Había descendido hasta la altura de su oído y dejando escapar su aliento le susurro dichas palabras. Ella por su parte se quedo estática y sorprendida. Esa voz, ese aroma – porque ahora lo sentía – y los cabellos que acariciaban en esos momentos su rostro, era él —Neji – susurro. El esbozo una muy pequeña sonrisa al escucharla y sin pensarlo siquiera, se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y mordió la fruta que aun tenia la castaña a la altura de su rostro, casi frente a su boca.

Lo sintió, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando los mechones de Neji ocuparon más espacio de su rostro y la mejilla de él rosara con la suya cuando se inclino más, más cerca de sus labios, y paso más adelante hasta morder la pequeña fresa cubierta que aún conservaba en la mano. Pudo ver sus finos labios acariciar la fruta cuando la mordió, el chocolate adherirse a ellos, incluso sintió la presión ejercida en la fruta cuando él encajo sus dientes en ella. Y no lo pudo evitar, su boca se abrió dejando salir una muy leve corriente de aire que choco son el rostro del joven, y un casi imperceptible suspiro se escapo después al verlo lamerse los labios, retirando el exceso de chocolate que le quedaba en ellos. Él se retiro lentamente pero en su mente la sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba.

La verdad es que había hecho gala de su fuerza de voluntad y de su buen autocontrol para no besarla en ese instante, y que quizás no hubiera sido eso solamente quizás la hubiera tomado ahí mismo todo radicaba en que ella se hubiera dejado. Quizás con un poco de persuasión y caricias bien dadas ella hubiera accedido, quien sabe aunque con Tenten… con Tenten aseguraba que sería más difícil que eso, ella era orgullosa y por más caliente que estuviera casi podría jurar que si su mente decía que no, no cedería. Por lo mismo disfrutaba del momento de debilidad de ella. Aun estaba quieta y él detrás de ella, con aquel trozo de fruta en la mano que hacía que él ensanchara su sonrisa.

—Ne-Neji… ¿Cuándo llegaste? – logró decir mientras salía del estado en el que se encontraba. – No sabía que volvías hoy – dijo sin mirar atrás.

—¿Me estabas esperando?– respondió él desde atrás. Levemente nerviosa ella respondió creyendo que no lo notaria.

—¿Qué? – lo intento pero no le funciono muy bien, aun se encontraba algo atontada. El solo extendió la minúscula sonrisa que cargaba aunque ella no la pudiera ver.

—¿Qué si me extrañabas? – eso sí lo entendió perfectamente ¿Que si lo extrañaba? No, claro que no. Solo que no había avisado que se iría, al menos no a ella, y no la había llamado, y ella había pensado cosas de él y bueno había estado pensando en él. No lo extraño, bueno quizás un poquito pero él no tendría porque saberlo. —Eso quisieras – respondió con naturalidad – al menos ya estás aquí y no tendré que seguirme encargando de tu gente – y con eso se refería a los empleados que estaban a su cargo.

Esa no era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba pero tampoco distaba mucho de ella. Con lo poco que conocía de ella sabía que no admitiría algo así, al menos no a él.

—No parecías muy atareada hace un momento – e inevitablemente un tenue rosa se poso en sus mejillas. Por dios no era lo que había dicho era como lo había dicho, e independientemente de eso lo que había hecho él con la fruta.

—Todos merecemos un descanso – trato de sonar normal consiguiéndolo nuevamente. Un hueso duro de roer.

—Es cierto. Y contestando a tu pregunta llegue esta mañana – ni loco le decía que apenas tenía unas horas en el país. Rodeo el asiento hasta quedar frente a ella.

Sobre el escritorio aun quedaba el envase desechable con al menos tres fresas y el que contenía el chocolate. El Hyuga tomo una de ellas y se la llevo a la boca sin hacer el proceso de la castaña que no perdió detalle del asunto. La comió lentamente sabiendo que ella lo observaba, fue tal su osadía que al encontrar su mirada fijo la suya en la de ella mientras saboreaba la fruta. Segundos después habló.

—Deberías comértela – dijo y ella no entendió hasta que él le señalo con la cabeza la mano, aun tenia aquel trozo de fresa entre sus dedos los cuales se habían manchado un poco con el chocolate que tenía en un lado. Internamente se sintió avergonzada, tan idiota había estado que se le olvido ese pequeño detalle.

—Je, je – sonrió nerviosa – creo que ya no quiero mas – menciono mientras dejaba la fruta en el envase.

—Solo porque yo la mordí – dijo el Hyuga supuestamente algo ofendido aunque por dentro lo disfrutaba.

—No es eso – se levanto del asiento limpiándose la mano con una servilleta – es que ya he comido demasiado – si claro, lo que no que no iba a decir que la preferiría si la tuviera que tomas de sus labios. Esa sería una oferta por demás tentadora pero debía concentrarse, era Hyuga Neji de quien hablaba, el tipo que le regala una de las mejores veladas había tenido en la vida, el beso que la dejo atontada por varios días, aunque nadie lo notara, y que luego se marchara sin dejarle ni una nota (aunque fuera por trabajo). Ahora teniéndolo ahí frente a ella y después del espectáculo volvía a preguntarse ¿Qué quería Hyuga Neji de ella?

Por un momento el silencio reino en la habitación. Tenten se limpiaba las manos aunque no lo necesitara y él solo la observaba. Harta de eso se dirigió a su escritorio para acomodar todo y seguir trabajando. —Podrías… – le indico ella pues se encontraba sentado en un extremo encima del escritorio. El ignoro su comentario y ella bufo ligeramente pero antes de decir nada él hablo primero.

—¿Salimos mañana?

.

.

.

La semana había sido un asco. Al parecer esa era la semana de los accidentes y por lo tanto el hospital estaba lleno de personas. ¿Qué la gente no comprendía que no debía manejar si había bebido? Pues al parecer no. Daba gracias que era viernes y la espantosa semana hubiese terminado, y quien no lo desearía después de todo lo que había hecho. Solo de lunes a miércoles había tenido que hacer cinco intervenciones quirúrgicas, cubrir turnos dobles y pasarse casi todo el día en emergencias recibiendo a los accidentados. Un auto que se volcó, dos idiotas que echando carreras se estrellaron, un camión que se paso una luz en rojo… daba gracias a Dios que no hubieran muertos después de todos esos desastres.

Apenas y había tenido tiempo para hablar con sus amigas. Ino la había llamado para invitarla a salir pero ella tenía turno nocturno, al menos se pudo enterar en cinco minutos que Sai la había llevado a una exposición de pinturas y dibujos del periodo Sengoku, al parecer el tipo era artista o aficionado al arte. El miércoles en la mañana daba su ronda cuando la llamaron, uno de los idiotas que había chocado se quejaba del dolor y lo hubiera dejado sufrir un poco más si no hubiera sido por la doctora Mikoto, que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento. Resignada le aplico un fuerte calmante al idiota para que dejara de aullar.

En ese momento y en la tranquilidad de su despacho podía relajarse un poco después de haber hecho su ronda matutina. Había hablado con Temari, que contrario a todo pronóstico si estaba de viaje con el Nara pero trabajando, encuentro de diplomáticos o algo así y le aviso que ya había vuelto. La llamaba para ver cuando se reunían.

Peor como la vida no era justa, atravesando la puerta sin avisar antes estaba cierto azabache altanero con su porte de soy el mejor. La pelirrosa suspiro cansinamente.

—No puede ser – dijo en voz baja mientras él sonreía de esa forma que solo sabia – ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Con un: Hola Sasuke ¿Cómo estás? Me hubiera bastado.

—No estoy de humor – dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras él se sentaba frente a ella.

—¿Cuándo lo estás? – murmuró. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada antes de ver hacia otro lado.

Recordó que después de ese domingo él la había llamado pero por todo lo que estaba pasando en el hospital no supo para que. Le daba el crédito de tener imaginación para una cita, pues a ella le había encantado el lugar al que la llevó, pero su conocimiento sobre el Uchiha la puso a maquinar el por qué la llamaba: quizás era para aumentar su ego porque creía que ella lo alabaría por la cita ó tal vez era para echarle en cara lo bueno que era en eso. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que solo llamara para preguntar como estaba. Si esta última era probable pero con el humor que se cargaba y todo lo que tenía que hacer en el hospital, dejo de pensar en ello y se concentro en su trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Haz estado muy ocupada. Eh sabido de los accidentes y de todo el ajetreo aquí por mi madre, dice que han tenido una semana espantosa – la chica asintió mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Hay demasiados idiotas en la calle.

—Y tu estado me lo confirma. Estas hecha un desastre – dijo burlón y ella lo fulmino. Y es que su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, traía unas ojeras marcadas y a leguas se le notaba el agotamiento físico que sufría. —¿Sabías que si las miradas mataran, nunca me hubieras conocido?

—Es una lástima que no fuera así – por un momento el no dijo nada solo se escuchaba el ligero movimiento afuera de la oficina, personas caminando por el pasillo quizás, aun así era muy leve el sonido.

Sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros y hacían algo de presión — ¿Q-Qué haces? Volteo un poco intentando mirarlo directamente pero él la hizo acomodarse de nuevo en su sillón – Relájate, estas muy tensa – mientras volvía a mover y a hacer presión sobre los tensos hombros de la peli rosada.

Debía admitirlo, eso se sentía muy bien y era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Olvidándose de todo se dejo hacer. Poco a poco sentía más relajada, al fin tenia lo que necesitaba. Él por su parte siguió con su labor más complacido al ver que ella ya no ponía pretextos mudos a lo que estaba haciendo, es mas ya hasta notaba que su cuerpo se destensaba y que lo disfrutaba. Pero esa boquita tenía siempre algo que decir.

—Esto es lo que hacen tus secretarias por ti. Ponérsete detrás y darte masajes en el cuerpo – ella había cerrado los ojos y su cabeza reposaba en el espaldar del asiento. No noto la sonrisa del azabache.

—Regularmente solo me sirven café, no llegan a acercarse tanto – ella hizo una extraña mueca como si no estuviera convencida, esto a él solo le causo gracia.

—Te daré el beneficio de la duda – y él volvió a sonreír.

Un largo rato paso y ellos aun estaban en las mismas, ella mas parecía que estaba dormida cuando en realidad estaba dormitando. Al ver el reloj en el escritorio se dio cuenta que tenía que irse, una tonta cena con unos exportadores a la que no podía faltar. Pensando que la peli rosa dormía escribió una nota avisándole que se tuvo que ir. Ella aun estaba en la misma posición que había adoptado cuando él le masajeo y la tentación fue mayor que él.

Ella estaba ahí, con su linda carita descubierta. Los mechones de pelo rosa estaban a cada lado de su rostro y el flequillo estaba más inclinado a la derecha permitiéndole al azabache ver su rostro completamente. Los labios entreabiertos fueron la mayor tentación. O si, la besaría y de eso no había duda.

Poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de ella. Su mano derecha se apoyo en el brazo del sillón mientras que con la mano libre le acaricio levemente el rostro a la chica. Pero…

—Aléjate Uchiha – al parecer no estaba del todo dormida. Los expresivos ojos que hasta hace unos momentos se habían mantenido cerrados, se abrieron y lo miraban fijamente. La mano del Uchiha que reposaba en el brazo del sillón estaba siendo fuertemente sujetada por la mano izquierda de la rosada. El solo la miro y no cambio de posición. Ella al ver que no se movía hizo más presión en el brazo del azabache. Puede que pareciera una chica frágil pero tenía fuerza, bastante fuerza física por lo que hizo más presión en el brazo del Uchiha – A-le-ja-te – dijo pero este solo sonrió.

—Puedes romperme la muñeca Sa-ku-ra, como quiera te voy a besar – y no bien termino de hablar ataco sus labios y la beso. Sin derecho a réplica la beso de manera corta y sin mucha pasión, solo quería besarla y la falta de colaboración de ella no permitía algo más profundo aun así fue… satisfactorio.

Salió del lugar dejándola estática y sobándose la muñeca. Esa mujer si tenía fuerza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora si mátenme

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	23. Santuario para chicas

Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece**.

Normal: narración del autor

_Cursiva: pensamientos, recuerdos, lecturas._

Disfruten.

**Santuario para chicas**

El aroma de sándalo combinado con canela y el dulce y envolvente olor de los jazmines de aquel idílico jardín se mezclaban entre sí con el relajante aroma del incienso. En aquella especie de terraza con techo abovedado del cual caían largos pliegos de sedas y telas transparentes: naranja, roja, amarilla y verde; atadas a las columnas que formaban el espacio circulas abierto, libre de paredes. Con la hermosa vista de jardines bien cuidados, un lago y el viento susurrando. Parecía una escena sacada de algún cuento árabe. En la relativa paz que aquel lugar generaba se encontraba un grupo de chicas disfrutando de un día solo para ellas. En aquel lugar eran mimadas, consentidas y reverenciadas como cualquier mujer que trabaja seis días a la semana se debe de merecer y mucho mas. Todo lo que el dinero puede pagar.

Y ellas lo merecían.

Castaña agotada de trabajo, después de haberse encargado prácticamente de dos departamentos, problemas no deseados, soluciones acertadas y grandes tratos cerrados sin mencionar el caos de su vida privada, se auto convenció de que merecía ese descanso. Fuera del trabajo, lejos de las presiones de los clientes: de sus quejas, sus constantes opiniones erradas, de aquellos quisquillosos que creen tener la razón; lejos de los eventos sociales, de las presiones de ser una figura, dentro de lo que cabe, publica; lejos de los hombres, si, de los hombres atractivos, egocéntricos, orgullosos, guapos, de sonrisas devastadoras y besos roba suspiros, engreídos, idiotas, tentadores; lejos de Neji.

Neji Hyuga. Aquel hombre de personalidad discreta, aire de sofisticación y misterio, seducción y arrogancia. Aquel que le estaba poniendo las cosas fuera de lugar. Arg, no poda ser posible que en su fin de semana de descanso también piense en él. Y es que… De no haber sido por Ino sabría Dios donde estaría en esos momentos.

.

— _¿Salimos mañana?_

Oh Dios! Esa pregunta, esa pregunta. Había esperado más comentarios insinuantes o sonrisitas a medio camino pero que la invitara a salir no era una opción que ella hubiese pensado.

— _¿Qué?— había exclamado ella en tono bajo, como si no hubiese entendido bien lo que acababa de escuchar. Y así pudiera haber sido._

_Él la miraba imperturbable, serio. Ella por su parte iba cayendo lentamente hasta su asiento ¡Valla! Adonde había dejado su aplomo. Ella lo miraba fijamente, en verdad no esperaba la invitación, y de igual manera él la miraba a ella solo que su mirada era más intensa, penetrante, hipnótica._

—_Una salida Tenten. —Dijo con un brillo en los ojos que ella en su condición no supo interpretar— Podríamos ir a cenar después a…. —el sonido del intercomunicador lo interrumpió s media frase, era la secretaria anunciando una llamada para Tenten._

—_Disculpe, pero la Srta. Ino insiste en hablar con la Srta. Ama — había sido Neji el que había contestado antes de que la castaña pudiera reaccionar._

—_Pásala —fui lo único que respondió la morocha ante la atenta mirada del Hyuga_

—_Breve. Aun no hemos terminado —ante esto la castaña frunció el seño ¿Cómo se atrevía…? Pero antes de devolverle la voz de Ino se escucho por la habitación. El muy descarado había puesto la llamada en altavoz._

—_Tenten_

—_Ino espera —dijo la castaña de camino a descolgar el auricular pero la voz de la rubia nuevamente volvió a reverberar en el lugar. Tenten fulmino a Neji con la mirada._

—_Amiga no digas nada, solo escucha esto. Tú, las chicas y yo. Solo mujeres. Un fin de semana completo para nosotras. —nuevamente la castaña intento interrumpirla para alcanzar el teléfono pero Neji lo movió fuera de su alcance, mientras la rubia ignoraba su interrupción._

_Ya imaginaba que las cosas que Ino diría no debería de oírlas alguien como Neji. Cada vez que Ino planeaba algo… era mejor que se callara._

—_Panda solo imagínate esto —Y Neji repitió con un movimiento de labios la palabra panda con gesto burlón ganándose una asesina mirada de la castaña. Panda era un apodo que le había puesto las chicas por su curioso peinado y nadie más que ellas tenían derecho a decírselo o saberlo. —Un lugar encantador, atenciones de primera donde te trataran como a una reina, esclavos dispuestos a cumplir los mas mínimos caprichos que se te ocurran — a esas alturas del juego la castaña estaba inclinada sobre la mesa intentando alcanzar el teléfono — hombres fuertes y fornidos, guapos y simpáticos, todo un deleite para la vista, con manos suaves y fuertes, de movimientos precisos tocándote por todas partes —y para darle más sazón al asunto Ino fingía una voz de absoluto placer: suave, seductora, profunda casi orgásmica. —Imagínatelo. Estos chicos conocen cada punto del cuerpo y saben dónde poner sus deliciosas manos para liberarte de todo lo que esta de más, ya sabes, con sus manos húmedas por el aceite deslizándose por cada nudo, cada vertebra haciendo que te derritas como mantequilla desde la punta de los cabellos hasta la punta de los pies, pasando por todo lo que está en medio._

_Sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta Neji había comenzado a fruncir el seño hasta hacer notable un profundo fruncido en su frente, fulminaba el aparato telefónico, apretaba el puño izquierdo como si quisiera golpear a esos imaginarios Hércules que describía Yamanaka. ¿Tocarla? ¿Manosearla? ¿A ella, A Tenten? Las cosas como las describía Ino parecían más una orgia que lo que sea que ella estaba planeando ¡Una orgia!_

_Tenten por su parte podía imaginarse perfectamente a que Ino se refería. Y todo aquello resultaba tentador, muy tentador. Masajes con aceites aromáticos, piedras calientes, un sauna y más masajes. Todo lo necesario para relajarse después de esos días que había pasado. Era la mejor idea que esa rubia había tenido._

—_Ya te imaginaras todo lo demás — continuaba la joven de ojos azules con creciente emoción y complicidad —además esta lo del barro, unas cuantas posiciones de aquellas que practicábamos — ¿Posiciones? Pensó el castaño — el jacuzzi, el sauna demás y…. — extendió bastante aquella letra. Al final recupero su voz normal — no acepto un no por respuesta. Las reservas ya están hechas y yo pasare por ti—termino tajantemente — ¿Tenten?_

_Ella en aquel mundo onírico que Ino le había dibujado solo pudo responder con un débil Eh — Eso creí. Viernes en la mañana, te llamo esta noche para confirmar la hora. Adiós. _

_En aquel momento solo se escucho el sonido del teléfono siendo colgado y el respectivo tono de fin de la llamada. El creciente ardor que Hyuga sentía en la palma de la mano no era más que la consecuencia de haberse enterado las uñas en la mano. Su boca formaba una fina línea y su rostro era la seriedad e inexpresividad personificada. Más aun en sus ojos se notaba un toque de molestia y miraba el teléfono como su fuera Scott de x-men y pudiera destruirlo solo con verlo. Su agradable día se había esfumado gracias a una rubia con lengua demasiado suelta y grafica._

—_No iras_

_Al parecer el tono seco de aquellas dos simples palabras logró sacar a la castaña de su mundo ideal para atraerla de nuevo a la realidad ¿no iras? Era lo que él había dicho._

— _¿Qué? — dijo la castaña irguiéndose. _

_Hyuga ni tonto ni perezoso se encargo de que las palabras dichas sonaran menos intimidantes, menos a orden. _

—_Saldremos mañana. —Ella enarco una ceja._

_No le hacía ninguna gracia, repito ninguna que ella fuera con la rubia a donde quiera que ella tenía planeado llevarse a su morocha, mucho menos a lo que parecía más una orgia idílica que lo que sea que fuera._

—_Te acababa de invitar cuando tu amiga llamo — ocultando rápidamente el desagrado que le causo la llamada, específicamente lo dicho en aquella llamada, pero lamentablemente para él, la castaña llego a ver el destello de molestia en aquellos ojos plata. —Y tú estabas por decir a qué hora paso a recogerte._

_Habían oído a alguien más arrogante._

_Ella estaba algo desconcertada con la actitud del castaño, en un momento la estaba digamos que seduciendo y disfrutando de ponerla nerviosa con sus comentarios insinuantes, al otro estaba invitándola a salir, desconcertándola en el acto pues no se lo esperaba y después casi le estaba ordenando que no fuera a lo que su amiga la estaba invitando. Bueno en realidad Ino daba por hecho que ella iría, en verdad un relajante fin de semana era lo que necesitaba, pero Neji Hyuga no tenía que interferir en eso. _

—_No recuerdo haber pensado o hecho algo así._

—_Pero yo vi tus intenciones de aceptar —poco a poco iba volviendo a su actitud anterior a la llamada. Algo seductor e incitante. Se acercaba a ella poco a poco —Has estado atareada con el trabajo de los dos y necesitas un descanso. Necesitas recrearte —Y su vista bajo de sus ojos a su boca, su rostro cada vez más cerca del de ella, su voz más suave. Tenía que salir de aquella situación antes de derretirse como la mantequilla en la sartén. En ese momento Neji era un peligro para ella._

_Tomo una fresa del empaque y, como si conociera el lugar exacto del bote, hundió la fruta en el chocolate —Quizás otra fresa te refresque la memoria y te ayude a decidir — y poco a poco acerco la tentadora botana a los labios de ella hasta mancharlos de chocolate. Ella estaba intentando balbucear algo, y es que con el aroma de él mas aquello era demasiado para ella, pero recordó el tono que uso cuando prácticamente le informo que ella no iría con las chicas. Aquello le dio el impulso que necesitaba para rechazar al adonis con ganas de alimentarla que tenía en frente._

—_Y-yo… —El chocolate llego a su lengua así que se alejo — yo lo siento por ti Neji —balbuceo rápidamente mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas. — pero ya escuchaste a Ino, ella no acepta un no y… mmm… nos veremos el lunes. Adiós. _

_Por Dios! No recordaba haber estado tan desubicada en su vida, pensó mientras salía rápidamente de su propia oficina y se dirigía a los ascensores. El es la tentación hecha hombre pensaba mientras lamia el chocolate que tenía en los labios._

_Mientras que en la oficina seguía Neji, solo que a este poco a poco se le formaba una orgullosa aunque pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Tenten estaba bastante nerviosa, lo suficiente para su gusto. Lentamente degusto el bocado que aun mantenía en la mano. _

_._

—_Ni siquiera sé que hizo con las fresas_. — pensó la castaña mientras abría los ojos.

Ella se encontraba cómodamente tumbada en una mesa para masajes. El aceite de jazmín que Frederick estaba usando en ella hacia milagros con ella. Eso era lo que estaba necesitando para despejarse de todo. Un fin de semana con sus amigas en un Spa.

—Lo están disfrutando chicas— anuncio Ino con voz somnolienta

Un coro de satisfechos siiii se escucho en aquella terraza mientras los masajistas ponían su mejor empeño en atender perfectamente a sus amas, pues ellos eran como sus esclavos. Y se podría asegurar que ellos lo disfrutaban.

.

.

.

Un beso. Un atrevido, rápido, fuerte y ardiente beso. Un beso robado.

Dios, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Después de que el Uchiha hubiera salido de su consultorio aun seguía estupefacta. Que habría hecho, se preguntaba después, pero la verdad es que las piernas no le respondieron cuando debería hacerlo; ella debía de haberlo abofeteado pero su cuerpo no se movio, su cuerpo prácticamente estaba estático y sensibilizado dejándole solamente la opción de disfrutar de los vestigios de aquel contacto ardiente. Sasuke la había besado aun contra su voluntad, o lo que quedaba de ella, y aunque le costara admitirlo el beso le había gustado, incluso más de lo que debería.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a saber nada del Uchiha y no es que le apeteciera de todos modos. Ino la había llamado ese mismo día en la noche avisándole, más bien informándole una de sus locas ideas de esas que no admitían replica y a la que ella no se opuso, estaba demasiado agotada y saturada que aquel descanso le caía del cielo. Nunca fue una maniaca de las compras como Ino, pero si era partidaria de un buen masaje y exfoliación. Ahora embarrada de barro hasta las orejas sabia que todo aquel trabajo valía la pena. El ser médico le daba la satisfacción de ayudar a las personas pero era agotador, pero no se veía haciendo otra cosa que no fuera esa. Es una gran responsabilidad y ella la cumplía como el que más.

Sasuke. Ese nombre volvió a aparecer en su cabeza. Solo fue un beso; un infame beso que no se volvería a repetir.

Si las personas creyeran en el destino sabrían que jamás debes de decir nunca.

.

.

El sábado por la mañana en la piscina del lugar, una piscina ambientada de tal forma que parecía hecha por la madre naturaleza, con rocas alrededor plantas y una pequeña cascada sumando un relajante jacuzzi que hacía que en conjunto el entorno fuera el paraíso.

—Vamos chicas que se que tienen mucho que decir —Ino desde una de las tumbonas en la cual tomaba el sol, rompió la quietud del momento.

—De que estás hablando Ino —La suave voz de Hinata se escucho desde el centro de la piscina.

Un ¨lo sabia¨ se escucho salir de los labios de la peli rosa. A cambio de esto las demás voltearon a verla a ella y a la rubia de la tumbona alternativamente. Yamanaka tenía esa mirada de triunfo y sus azules ojos llameaban con un brillo de ingenio. La sonrisa iluminaba aun más su rostro.

—Tardaste demasiado frentona.

Por la mirada de incomprensión y el posterior gesto de entendimiento de Temari, Sakura pasó a explicar lo que sucedía.

—Ino nos ha traído aquí para sonsacarnos, para que le contemos cosas que según ella están pasando y no le hemos dicho —termino con cara de fastidio la peli rosa que estaba apoyada en la orilla. Las otras dos chicas disfrutaban de las burbujas y el hidromasaje del jacuzzi. Tenten rolo los ojos mientras que Temari sonrió por la audacia de la otra rubia.

—Una buena —murmuró esta última.

—Gracias. Lo que se me hace raro es que hasta hoy es que te das cuenta Sakura, pero eso no importa lo importante aquí es que están relajadas y lo suficientemente sodomizadas como para que me den mucha pelea. —dijo haciendo referencia a las caras de bobas satisfechas que tenían, además de los Mai Tai que se estaban tomando — Vamos a ahorrarnos tiempo y saliva y empiecen a contar a la tía Ino lo que les pasa.

La rubia miraba fijamente a Sakura mientras esta daba un sorbo de su bebida — ¿Qué? —dijo la peli rosa al darse cuenta de que la rubia la miraba y casi al instante Hinata y Tenten le echaron el ojo. — Me di cuenta de tu treta ayer en la noche y no me di cuenta antes solo porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y estaba agotada — la rubia enarco un ceja y no le quito la mirada de encima —Hubo un gran accidente en la ciudad y los heridos fueron transportados al central justo el día que yo tenía doble turno. Un par de días agotadores, demasiadas emergencias, demasiadas quejas y… demasiado trabajo.

Un momento de dos segundos de dudas y la mirada de Ino se volvió más inquisitiva si podía. Se irguió en la tumbona hasta quedar sentada. Las demás pusieron más atención a todo: Temari abrió los ojos y los fijo en la Haruno, Tenten se irguió un poco y volteo a verla con más atención y la peli azul se acerco más al borde. Sakura por su parte termino su bebida e intento parecer lo mas despreocupada posible pero a los ojos de Ino no lo consiguió. Era como si la rubia pudiera leerte el pensamiento, nada se le escapaba.

—Habla Haruno.

Con un suspiro de frustración, y sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra, se dispuso a hablar.

—Uchiha sigue fastidiando. El día que me llamaste estaba en el hospital, yo estaba tomando un descanso, él entro en mi oficina y ya se imaginaran.

—Querida, muchas cosas se pueden hacer tras puertas cerradas.

— ¡Temari!

La susodicha solo se encogió de hombros. Ino sonrió y a ella no le quedo de otra más que confesar.

—Estábamos hablando

—Discutiendo —Corrigió Yamanaka.

—Sé lo que es eso —comento la castaña.

—En fin —ya cansada de las interrupciones. Quería terminar con todo de una vez o se volvería a estresar — me estaba fastidiando y yo estaba agotada, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba con él. De un momento a otro me beso, fin de la historia.

—No, comienzo de la historia — decía Ino con emoción e interés. Las demás chicas se centraron más en la conversación —Te beso Uchiha Sasuke.

—Se aprovecho de mi estado y me robo un beso. Es un idiota.

—Puede que sea un idiota pero esta buenísimo, además de ser muy codiciado.

— ¡Eres una cerda!

—Pero así me amas.

—Es romántico —aporto la peli azul. Las demás la miraron fijamente sin decir nada —Me refiero a la escena. Me van a decir que no lo es un beso robado por un chico guapo.

—Lo raro es que tu lo digas —rompió la castaña.

—No tiene nada de romántico ni de lindo ni nada por el estilo. Uchiha es un idiota que intento aprovecharse cuando estaba distraída pero no volverá a pasar.

—No lo intento ¡Lo hizo! — exclamo Temari y las demás rieron.

.

.

El fin de semana paso volando y para nuestras chicas fue el mejor que habían tenido en meses. En aquel pedazo de Edén habían disfrutado bastante: masajes con aceites aromáticos, piedras calientes, sauna, manicura, entre otras maravillas de las que ellas pudieron disfrutar.

.

A pesar del descanso más sorpresas esperaban a nuestras chicas, sorpresas relacionadas con las cosas que habrían querido olvidar: Hombres. Y estos a su vez también tenían una que otra cosa que decir… y qué hacer.

.

.

.

.

Bien, me dirán: tanto tiempo y esperando por esto! Lo sé, es corto pero lamento decirles que con esta historia estoy un poco trancada. Tenía varias semanas con él y no se me ocurría mucho. Es que estoy así como en esos casos donde sabes lo que quieres pero no, bueno aun no sabes cómo conseguirlo. Es enredado lo sé pero así me siento.

Hare todo lo posible por actualizar rápidamente y créanme algo mucho mejor, lamento que sea corto pero espero que les guste. Sayonara.


End file.
